Kaleidoscopic Wikipedia
by Omega E The Reader
Summary: This is not a story, but an information dump with several fanmade information on certain characters and locations of Touhou. Will also include ideas and information on my Ocs as well. Contains spoilers to Phantasm tales so read that first before reading this. Details officially anything relating to the Phantasmverse.
1. Rumia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project and its characters.**

**Updated on 02/04/20**

Name: Rumia

Aliases: The Darkness Youkai, The Youkai of Darkness, the Shadow Demon, the Shadow Youkai.

Race: Youkai?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abilities/Powers: Rumia is capable of manipulating the shadows and the darkness at will. In her base form she surrounds herself in ball of darkness that she uses to not cause lights to enter or pass through. Her darkness can't let anyone, but also affects her to the extent that she will sometimes crash into trees. Rumia is also able to turn herself into dark mist made of shadows.

In her unsealed form, her manipulation of the darkness and shadows are much more powerful and dangerous. Her sphere that surrounds herself can now act as a shield to prevent projectiles and attacks from hurting her. Rumia is able to teleport using the shadows to get away from upcoming attacks. Her regeneration during her unsealed form is very fast almost akin to a Hourai Elixir immortal. She is able to strike her enemies within her mist form and actually use the mist to hide her projectiles. Like the sphere of darkness she is able to use the mist to shield herself from attacks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Personality/appearance: Rumia is very simple minded and dislikes the sun and heat, which is why she likes to cover herself in a sphere of darkness most of the time. She is also not very smart, because she always aimlessly roams around Gensokyo for no reason and typically bumps into trees. She also seems to be in early teens.

Rumia wears a black vest, and skirt, with a white shirt under the vest. Her eye color is red and her hair color is blond but size is short. She also wears a red ribbon on her head that acts as the seal that limits her power.

In her unsealed form, she now appears to be in her twenties. Rumia wears a black long skirt and woven vest, with a white long sleeved shirt underneath the vest. Her eyes glow a deep red and her hair extends midway to her torso. Two big long red wings come out of her back. For unknown reasons a red halo appears on her head too.

Her personality also changes, she now acts much more mature and smarter in her unsealed form. She is also more knowledgeable when it comes to using her powers and comes with tactics when it comes to taking down her opponents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Possessions: The ribbon on her head acted as a seal to limit her powers. Rumia originally couldn't take off or remove the seal with any means. Although for a few centuries of time, the seal has weakened to the point where she is able to remove the seal to gain all her power back.

Rumia wields a stormbringer after her ribbon was removed. The blade is black with some unknown demonic red symbols on it and the guard has the ribbon that was Rumia's seal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Backstory: It is unknown what Rumia was, but it is theorized that she may have been a fallen angel or a demon from Makai or possibly hell, but this theory has never been proven yet. Rumia before her unsealing, was originally a very weak, and simple minded youkai that could be defeated by stronger opponents.

During the scarlet mist incident, Rumia was easily defeated by Reimu Hakurei, while the miko was busy finding the source of the red mist.

At some unknown period in time Rumia ends up becoming a member of Team 9, which is made of Cirno, Daiyousei, Wriggle Nightbug, and Mystia Lorelei. All of them are considered to be the dumbest people in all of Gensokyo by everyone.

A few years after the Scarlet Mist incident, Rumia was able to take off her ribbon, and release all of her powers that were sealed up in the seal. Rumia, then challenged Reimu Hakurei to a spell card duel. Reimu sarcastically does and thinks Rumia would be very easy to deal like a certain ice fairy.

However, during the duel, Reimu had to suddenly deal with brand new and very hard to dodge danmaku from the formerly weak youkai. Although Reimu won the duel, she was very surprised that the 'weakest' youkai can create an interesting and also challenging fight to begin with in the first place.

Despite being smarter and much more intelligent, Rumia still hangs out with Team 9, because they are her first friends and plans on not leaving them anytime soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Relationships;

Cirno: The ice fairy is Rumia's first ever best friend in a while. The darkness youkai also likes to participate in all sorts of shenanigans with Cirno.

Daiyousei: Despite being a fairy, Rumia is surprised by her friend's smart intelligence. The darkness youkai and her are both members of Team 9.

Wriggle Nightbug: Wriggle is Rumia's friend and a fellow member of Team 9.

Mystia Lorelei: Rumia is best friends with Mystia. The darkness youkai visits the night sparrow's grilled lamprey stand, because she goes there to eat the delicious lamprey there. It is worth to note that Rumia, and Mystia are the only two youkai that have to eat humans of Team 9.

Reimu & Marisa: Rumia was originally considered weak in their eyes, but their opinion changed after she unsealed her true strength. After her duel with Reimu, both the shrine maiden and magician are very surprised that a youkai considered to be not strong or powerful can handle and directly even the playing field with some of the more powerful people of Gensokyo.

Catori Valencia: Rumia and Catori immediately became friends, because of their desire for eating human flesh. The darkness youkai goes to see the wendigo at the Crypt of Alexandria to both see how she's doing and get some human flesh that Catori has in her bag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theme Songs:

Apparitions Stalk The Night (base form Rumia's theme song)

Shadows Stalk Through The Dark (Ex - Rumia's theme {danmakufu})


	2. Hong Meiling

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project and its characters**

**Updated on 02/04/20**

Name: Hong Meiling

Aliases: The Gatekeeper of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. The Gatekeeper. China (by Marisa). Colorful Rainbow Gatekeeper. The SDM's gatekeeper. The Gate Dragon of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. (formerly) head maid of the SDM. The Gardener of the SDM. The Dragon of the SDM.

Race: Dragon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abilities/powers: Meiling is very good when it comes to using her Tai Chi Chuan and Kung Fu making her very proficient when it comes to close quarters combat. She is also a Ki user meaning she has the ability to see and perceive the shapes of energies and auras within a person. Meiling uses her Ki to enhance her strength and power when it comes to fighting her opponents.

In her dragon form, her Ki aura and energy are very high and she can easily intensify her physical strength to the point of being inhuman. Meiling's physical strength in her dragon form is on par or even stronger than that of an Oni's. Her martial arts prowess is enhanced to the point when she can punch and quick as fast as a bullet. Her dragon claws are sharp enough and blunt enough to break through the toughest steel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Personality/appearance: Meiling is very laid out, and will sometimes sleep on the job daily, which will lead her to being knifed in the head by Sakuya Izayoi. She is hostile toward trespassers, but will sometimes have conversations with bystanders near the SDM's gate. It is later revealed that her lazy persona is fake and she is a lot more wise and knowledgeable of her surroundings. Meiling is also very determined and serious as well hiding it under her lazy persona.

Meiling wears a green beret and dress that resembles traditional Chinese clothing mixed with the red guard uniform of Communist China. She has aqua-blue eyes and long, scarlet hair. She also wears white pants.

In her dragon form, Meiling loses her white pants and her dragon legs and feet are visible to the world. Her arms turned into that of a dragon's and her hands have sharp dragon claws on them. Both her arms and legs have dragon scales on them. Her eyes are also a lot more dragon like. A dragon tail also appears and at the tip of the tail is a tuft of red fur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Possessions: None

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Backstory: Meiling originally was born in China and lived her life with the dragons. However, the Chinese started hunting down dragons and she went into hiding to avoid being hunted down and killed. While visiting a village she ends up coming across Remilia Scarlet, and she ended up becoming the original head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Remilia was there, because she wanted to see China and came there with her friend Patchouli Knowledge using a teleportation spell to transport the whole mansion to China. Meiling proved to Remilia that she was incredibly strong and the young vampire decided to hire her due to her strength.

It is worth to note that Remilia didn't know that Meiling was actually a dragon and the head maid lied that she was a youkai.

When the SDM was in England, Remilia was away exploring London, Meiling ended up first meeting Flandre Scarlet for the first time. Instead of being feared by the young Scarlet, she ended up becoming Flandre's first ever friend. Flandre is also the first one to see Meiling's true form.

When the SDM was attacked by the vampire hunter Sakuya Izayoi, after a few days in England, Meiling ended up fighting the vampire hunter. Despite Sakuya's time power and knife throwing skills the head maid proved to be very strong and resilient, and was able to beat her despite holding back.

Although Sakuya attacked the SDM, she was later employed as a maid of Remilia's, but her time powers proved that she will become the new head maid of the SDM. Despite Meiling losing her position as the head maid to Sakuya, Remilia gave the former head maid the job of being the gatekeeper and gardener of the SDM which she gladly took.

Later on, the SDM makes its last and final trip to Gensokyo where it will finally stayed this time. During the Scarlet Mist Incident, Meiling fought off against Reimu and Marisa, but ultimately failed to prevent them from stopping her mistress plan of walking out in the sun using scarlet mist.

After this incident, Meiling was usually destroyed by Marisa several times on her trip to 'borrow' several books from Patchouli. The reason why Marisa won these battles is because Meiling was still holding back after so long. Meiling usually trains a lot to make sure she doesn't lose her skills, which is why she sleeps a lot during her guard duties a lot. Meiling would also visit on occasion to see how Flandre is doing and spend some time with her.

Meiling would later decide to finally revealed her true origins to the SDM crew, after a few years in Gensokyo. She finally decided now was the time, because she realized no one would hunt her down and kill her. She reveals that she has been a dragon the whole time to Remilia, Patchouli, and Sakuya. Despite her origins being revealed to them, they all still accepted her, Remilia likes having a very strong and powerful gate guard who's also a dragon, Patchouli is interested in knowing more about Chinese dragons, and Sakuya is surprised and much more respectful toward the former head maid.

It also by this point that she decided to fight Marisa without holding back, during one of her 'trips' to the SDM. Meiling revealed her dragon form to Marisa in an epic way and challenged her to a spell card duel once again. Marisa thinks that this is the same old China and decides to do so thinking it would be that much of a hassle, except it was. After a long and terrifying battle with the dragon of the SDM. Marisa ends up ultimately being defeated by Meiling. And leaves with no books from Patchouli's library.

After this victory, Meiling proved to be an especially tough opponent to fight against and can even challenge other strong people in Gensokyo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Relationships:

Remilia Scarlet: Remilia is Meiling's employer and mistress. Meiling originally served as the head maid of her mansion but later became the gatekeeper and gardener of the SDM. Remilia is more pleased than surprised to hear that Meiling is a dragon, because she had a very powerful and strong gate keeper this whole time.

Patchouli: The librarian of Voile became interested in learning more about Easywrm dragons compared to western ones. Meiling answers a lot of questions relating to the topics about Eastern dragons.

Sakuya: Sakuya was originally maid of Meiling and served her as the former head maid. Sakuya later took the position of the head maid from Meiling, after it was revealed her time stopping powers were very useful in managing and cleaning the mansion easily. Sakuya originally knifed Meiling on the job, although she did have some level of respect for her being the former head maid. When Meiling revealed why she was sleeping all this time, Sakuya now has a newfound respect for her, because she is actually a very serious and determined individual underneath that lazy persona of hers.

Flandre Scarlet: Meiling is seen as a sister figure and best friend of Flandre. Meiling is also Flandre's first ever friend the second one being Marisa. Flandre is also the first person to know Meiling's true form which was a dragon. Meiling would also play with Flandre, after her true form was revealed to the SDM crew. She was able to use her true form much more often against Flandre, which made the playtimes a lot more intense and epic at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theme Songs:

[Touhou]-Meiling's Theme: Shanghai Alice of Meiji 17 ~Remix

(Base Meiling's form)

Neo-traditionalism of Japan - Unknown X ~ Unfound Adventure (Meiling's dragon form)


	3. Shinki

**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou Project and its characters.**

Name: Shinki

Aliases: The Goddess of Makai. The Creator of Makai. Mother (by Alice). Lady Shinki. The Angel of Death. The Devil. The Daemon.

Race: God

Abilities/powers: Shinki is capable of creating and destroying her own realms, an example being her creating Makai and its inhabitants without any problems. She is also able to emit a demonic presence, but to the point where it can severely intimidate people near her.

Due to being an inhabitant of Makai she will have the effect of poisoning and tainting plants and animals with Makai's miasma. However, she is capable of manipulating Makai's miasma in her attacks dealing poisonous damage to her opponents.

Shinki is a former angel of death meaning she can manipulate the souls of the dead easily. It is possible that Shinki can actually kill celestials and hermits due to being a creature of death similar to a Shinigami.

She is also omnipotent and even if she is defeated in her own realm, Makai, she can't because she's invincible there. It has also been demonstrated that Shinki can use devastating attack that will obliterate the landscape just to kill her enemies.

Shinki is surprisingly a fallen angel turned into a demon god, despite being a demon she isn't affected by any holy artifacts and is extremely resistant to holy attacks.

Personality/appearance: When it comes to fighting her enemies, Shinki is unhesitant when it comes to unleashing her wrath upon them, but she is very caring and motherly to her creations which are the Makaians and her daughter, Alice.

Shinki's eye color is light-blue and has white hair. She also wears red robes. She can summon six wings which can turn purple with red markings on them.

Possessions: Shinki possesses a staff that she wield that she uses to manipulate the deadly miasma of Makai to her advatange. Though she just uses to make herself look more intimidating, and powerful.

Backstory: Shinki along with Sariel were formally angels of death, who served under God's angels. The two of them were involved in a civil war in heaven and joined Azazel's group. However they realized that Azazel is corrupted and decided to help Azazel's enemies in defeating. They did this so they can avoid being punished by their fellow angels, but this wasn't going to be the case. Despite helping the two of them are kicked out of heaven.

While Sariel managed to prevent herself from becoming fallen angel, Shinki ended up becoming a fallen angel after being banished from heaven. Despite being a fallen angel, Shinki and Sariel never showed any animosity toward each other, and treated each other as sisters.

Shinki, then decided to try to create her own realm/dimension like her father, God. And she did by creating Makai and its inhabitants. Sariel also moved into Makai with Shinki, because he had nowhere else to go, honestly.

At some point, Byakuren Hijiri, a Buddhist monk turned youkai, is sealed into the depths of Makai after it was revealed that she would help rather youkai instead of exterminating them. During Byakuren's time in Makai, she ends up meeting Shinki, and become acquaintances. Both of them have insightful conversations and Shinki taught Byakuren some of her moves and Makai's magical abilities.

During a trip in the human world, Shinki ended up encountering an abandoned and lonely Alice Margatroid. She took the young Alice as her own daughter and took care of the little girl since. Shinki also gave Alice her own grimoire.

At some point in Makai's history, Shinki decided to create a Makai tourist agency to organize trips for the Makaians to travel and sightsee in Gensokyo. However this ended up causing the Mystic Square Incident, because the Makai demons poisoned Gensokyo's landscape with Makai's miasma. This caused four individuals to go to Makai and stop the incident which are a young Reimu, and Marisa, Mima, and Yuuka.

Reimu wanted to stop more demons from flooding into Gensokyo, Marisa wanted to tag along with Reimu, Mima thinks that the demons are intruding on her land, which was the human world, and Yuuka was bored and wanted to fight Makai's demons and Shinki herself.

The four of them head to Makai to end to stop the incident and confronted Shinki. The fight was intense and lengthy, and ended in the realm of Makai (sort of) in ruins. Although Shinki was defeated in the final battle, it was revealed that she was only using a fraction of her power, and even she was defeated she can immediately regenerate if she was in her realm. She decided to let them go and also close down the portal to Makai, because they provided some good entertainment for her.

After the incident, Makai is still rebuilding from the Mystic Square incident that happened 10 years ago. Shinki of course is helping in the reconstruction efforts, also Makai demons can still tour around in Gensokyo, but have to have a seal on them that prevents them from spreading Makai's misma to Gensokyo. During this point Alice is an adult now and leaves Makai and resides in the forest of magic with Marisa.

During the UFO incident, Shinki knew that at some point Byakuren's followers would come and free her from her seal. When the Palanquin ship came to Makai's border she allowed it to pass through the border, and secretly helped aided Byakuren's followers in their quest to free their leader.

Afterwards, Makai is now fully recovered from the Mystic Square incident by this point, and more daemons from the realm can go except the seal must be on them for them to go sightseeing.

During her free time, Shinki will go to the Myouren temple to see how Byakuren is doing and also visit Alice in her home at the Forest of Magic. Though Alice will also go to Makai to see Shinki, too.

Relationships;

Sariel: Sariel and Shinki are both sisters, they still in this day and age as of now. The two of them used to serve as angels of death in God's army, but were banished from heaven, after the civil war in heaven was over. While Sariel didn't fall, Shinki did. Despite Shinki being a fallen angel, there is no hostility between the two. Sariel resides in the ruins of Vinna that Shinki provided for her.

Yumeko: Yumeko is Shinki's servant and also her maid. Yumeko is the strongest Makai daemon that Shinki has created. Yumeko has sworn herself to be Shinki's servant for life and in return Shinki would treat her with high regards and respect.

Makai's Daemons and residents: All of the residents of Makai are creations of Shinki, she treats them like her children. In return, the Makaians treat Shinki with admiration, loyalty, and respect.

Byakuren Hijiri: Shinki and Byakuren are both friends and acquaintances. Byakuren usually talked to Shinki during her 1000 years of being Makai. Shinki also taught Byakuren some Makaian spells and magic. Shinki secretly helped Byakuren's followers in helping the Buddhist monk get out of Makai. Byakuren is very thankful for Shinki, since she helped in her escape from Makai. Shinki sometimes will come to the Myouren temple to see spend some time with Byakuren.

Alice Margatroid: Alice is Shinki's adopted daughter, Shinki took Alice as her own daughter after being abandoned by her real parents. Shinki is also the one who gave Alice her grimoire which can only be read by her only and not by humans. When Alice became adult, Shinki with a heavy heart let, Alice leave her to be in Gensokyo by living in the Forest of Magic with Marisa Kirisame. Shinki still visits Alice in her home at the Forest of Magic to see how she is doing. It is also worth to note that, after Alice was in the Forest of Magic that Shinki's magic from Makai turned Alice into a youkai.

Theme Songs:

Legendary Illusion ~ Infinite Being (Remastered 4)

Legendary Illusion ~ Infinite Being (old version)

Touhou Remix E.19 (Electro Rock) Legendary Illusion ~ Infinite Being


	4. Hecatia Lapislazuli

Hecatia Lapislazuli

Name: Hecatia Lapislazuli

Aliases: Goddess of Hell. Goddess of the Earth. Goddess of the Moon. Goddess of the Earth, the Moon and Hell. Goddess of Crossroads, Freaky T-Shirt Weirdo (by Sanae), Master (by Clownpiece).

Race: Goddess

Abilities/powers: Hecatia is capable of creating and inhabiting several bodies, which are the Earth, the Moon, and Hell bodies. She can travel to the Earth, the Moon, and Hell easily and can access Gensokyo and the Dream World, too.

Due to being a goddess of Hell, she doesn't run on faith like the other gods or goddesses, which means she's permanently immortal and powerful as well, even if her followers on Earth are dead. Being a goddess of Earth means she can control the seas, the land, and the sky at once. As well as being a goddess of the moon she can freely exist on the moon.

Hecatia is also omnipotent, which means she's all powerful, and she's probably the most powerful being in the Universe as of now. If she was to fight the Watatsuki Sisters in a fight, she can easily defeat them with no problems.

Personality/appearance: Hecatia is a very eccentric person, but is not evil compared to the other denizens of hell. It is theorized that her personality changes, when she switches her bodies.

Hecatia wears a short three-colored, plaid skirt, and a black T-shirt with the words "Welcome heart hell" written on the front, worn off her shoulders. She also wears a collar with, with chains attached, leading to an orb, on her right and left hand are the moon and the earth and the otherworlds orb sits on top of her head. Whenever an orb is placed where the otherworlds' orb was placed her eye color, hair color, and supposedly her personality changes. When the otherworlds orb is placed on her head she has red hair and eyes, when the earth orb is placed on her head she has blue eyes and hair, and when the moon orb is placed on her head she has blonde hair and yellow eyes.

Backstory: Hecatia used to be a Greek goddess named Hecate from the Greek Pantheon. She was originally and still is the goddess of crossroads, the land beneath the soil, the sky, the sea, and many other things. But to make things much more simpler she is a goddess of the Earth.

Hecate was starting to get worried for herself, because of the fate of the Greek Pantheon. She noticed that she will eventually fade away, just like the her Panthenon, she changed her name to Hecatia, to embrace change as a whole.

Hecatia, then started looking for ways to still be immortal while keeping her powers without running on faith. The best answer would be going to Hell, literally. She discovered that gods and goddesses of Hell can still be powerful and immortal without running on faith.

During her time in hell, Hecatia managed to become a goddess of hell by defeating and killing her rivals by becoming omnipotent. Also by this point, Hecatia gained her last name which was Lapislazuli. As her new title and powers as a goddess of hell she can now be truly immortal without living off faith.

For another several centuries, Hecatia ends up becoming a goddess of the moon for unknown reasons, it is also worth to note that she is still a goddess of the Earth.

At some point, Houyi, the wife of Chang'e shot down nine of the ten suns required in Hell. This caused Hecatia to have a grudge against Chang'e, after Houyi's death at the hands of Junko. Without the suns Hell as a whole couldn't exist, but luckily she was able to move Hell to a new area. The place which was where Hell was formally at became known as Hell of the blazing fires or Former Hell. Former Hell is ruled by Satori Komeiji, whom Hecatia gave to so she won't bothered by anyone else.

Hecatia ended up meeting and becoming best friends with Junko, because of their grudge with Chang'e. Junko ended up moving into Hell to live with Hecatia, but realized that there were fairies and there were thousands of them in that hellish place. And so Junko came up with a plan with Hecatia that can help them get their revenge on Chang'e.

The plan involved Junko bringing the hell fairies to moon so she can purify them into becoming living embodiments of Impuriy. Due to them being _impure_, the lunarians wouldn't dare touch them, out of fear of becoming _impure_, so they will then flee to the dream world. Hecatia would have then trapped them in the dream world, which will let Junko kill Chang'e without any interference from the lunarians. Hecatia likes this plan and decides to go along with it. She gets Clownpiece, which is the strongest of the hell fairies, to lead the invasion force on the moon.

And so the plan occurred without any hitches, the Lunarians fled to the dream world, as Junko predicted, and Hecatia traps them there. This event causes the Lunatic Kingdom incident. Without any interference, her friend Junko can now make Chang's pay for her crimes, except it never happened.

Junko was challenged by the four incident resolvers from Gensokyo which are Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, Sanae Kochiya, and Reisen Udongein Inaba. She promised to them that she will stop the invasion if she was defeated, and Junko was defeated. However Junko has a trump card, which was the goddess, Hecatia.

Junko came to Hecatia in the dream world to help her with a rematch against the incident resolvers and she eagerly did so. The battle between the incident resolvers and Junko, with Hecatia, was very long and fierce, but it yet again becoming a victory for the resolvers. It was later revealed that Hecatia was more or less holding back her true power during the fight.

After the incident, Hecatia went back to hell managed it and she also sent Clownpiece to Gensokyo to get used to the place. Hecatia sometimes visit the place to go and see the place along with Junko.

Relationships:

Junko: Both she and Hecatia held a grudge for Chang'e, and wanted revenge, this grudge led to them becoming friends in the end. Though Hecatia's main reason for her grudge forming is probably becoming sympathetic with Junko's cause for revenge. After the Lunatic Kingdom Incident, Junko now lives in hell with Hecatia. It is hypothesized that Junko and Hecatia, love each other, but it hasn't been proven, yet.

Clownpiece: Clownpiece is one if the most powerful hell fairy that Hecatia has at her disposal. While Clownpiece is her subordinate, it is theorized that she is treated as both Junko and Hecatia's adopted daughter, but it hasn't been confirmed.

Eiki Shik: Hecatia, surprisingly enough, is one of the leaders of her organization, which is the Ministry of Right and Wrong. When Eiki first meets Hecatia, she is surprised that she is not as evil as hell's inhabitants.

Theme Song: Pandemonium Planet.


	5. Locations Part 1

Locations:

Makai: Is a world separate from Gensokyo, while it is similar to hell, it's not. Hell is a place where evil and souls go to after the Yama judge them as guilty. Makai is where strong Youkai and Daemons reside.

Shinki is the god of Makai, and also the one who created the realm and its inhabitants. The only way to enter Makai is a portal under the Hakurei Shrine, but it has been recently moved to a cave near the shrine instead. The place has a toxic miasma that physically poisons anyone who enters the realm. It is worth to note that residents of Makai can carry the Miasma and directly poison the land of Gensokyo without a seal to prevent Makai's miasma from taunting the land.

Makai recently was in ruins, after the Mystic Square incident, but the residents and Shinki were able to rebuild the place for ten years. The Makaians have been presently been visiting and sightseeing Gensokyo, but wear a seal to prevent Makai's miasma from spreading to the land.

Sub locations of Makai;

Hokkai: This is the place where Byakuren Hijiri was sealed in for 1,000 years. Shinki usually visits Byakuren, regularly during the past 1,000 years. Byakuren was freed her from this place after her followers, lead by Shou Toramaru, along with Reimu, Marisa and Sanae during the UFO incident.

The Ruins of Vina: This place is where a 14 year-old Reimu Hakurei fought, Shinki's brother, Sariel, an angel of death, to test her powers.

World of Ice and Snow: This ice field wasteland is where both Yuki and Mai reside in. It is also the place where Marisa, Reimu, Yuuka, and Mima fought Yuki and Mai.

The Capital of Makai: This is where most of the residents/daemons of Makai reside in. The place was destroyed during the Mystic Square incident, but was rebuilt by its residents for the following 10 years.

Pandemonium: This place is Shinki's fortress and home. Shinki along with her maid Yumeko live there before and after the events of the Mystic Square incident. Alice also used to live there, but moved to Gensokyo to go see the place, when she was older. Shinki's brother, Sariel also from time to time visits Shinki to see her.

The place was wrecked during the fight, when Shinki was fighting against Reimu, Marisa, Mima, and Yuuka. Though it was rebuilt by Shinki herself, later on.

The Gate to Makai: The gate serves as the entrance to Makai. Yuugen Magan serves as the guardian protecting it from intruders going into the gate. There is a barrier that Yuugen created to prevent any intruders from entering Makai. It is also worth to note that the Palanquin Ship traveled into Makai through the gate (though Shinki told Yuugen to let the ship go through and to close down the barrier temporarily). Makaians travel from the gate to go sightseeing in Gensokyo.

The Probability Space Hypervessel (or for short PSH): This massive ship served as Yumemi's headquarters during her time in Gensokyo with Chiyuri. During the Dimensional Dreams Incident, they lured Reimu and several other people into the vessel to take them back to the Outside World. Although, Yumemi failed to captured them, she managed to get enough data that she along with her assistant, went back to the Outside World to prove to the scientific community that magic does exist.

However the scientific community banned Yumemi from conducting research and science, because they thought that the professor's data was photoshopped and animated. So Yumemi and Chiyuri returned to Gensokyo with the PSH.

The PSH serves as Yumemi and Chiyuri's new home in Gensokyo, the ship is located in the youkai mountain at the Kappa Village. Both of them moved there, because they heard that the kappa are very passionate about science and want to make contributions to their work.

Mugenkan: Is a mansion that is located under the lake of blood guarded by Kurumi. The mansion is where Yuuka Kazami and her servant/guardian Elly resides in.

Lake of Blood: This lake of literal blood is the border between Mugenkan and the garden of the sun. Kurumi guards this place to prevent unwanted visitors from entering into Mugenkan.

The Dream World: This world is where dreams can be accessed only by dreaming and is ruled by Doremy Sweet. Mugetsu and Gengetsu along with other dream demons reside in this place. The inhabitants can reside in the real world, but only the strongest of them can do so, but their time is limited.

Mugetsu and Gengetsu made a dream realm to fight a young Marisa and Reimu in, after they heard that their accomplishments and feats, through their dreams.

During the Lunatic Kingdom Incident, Sagume Kishin order Doremy to build a fake Lunar Capital in the Dream World, so the Lunarians can live there temporarily, while the _impure_ hell fairies are invading the Moon. Reimu, Sanae, Reisen, and Marisa go through a secret passageway in the dream world, after defeating Ringo. Though they are confronted Doremy, she ultimately lets them get to the real Lunar Capital, not the fake one. She is also surprised that the four of them are in their physical bodies in the Dream World.

The Garden of the Sun: Is a massive field of beautiful sunflowers, that Yuuka protects fiercely from any trespassers. Anyone who ventures into the sunflower field or touches/destroys a sunflower is going to suffer Yuuka's wrath. Though Yuuka is less harsh on people who do trespass on the garden, people still avoid going there out of fear. Yuuka doesn't live here, but lives in Mugenkan.


	6. Kyomu Burakkuabisu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou Project and its characters, except for this character which is my OC. This chapter will include elements from Familiar of Zero.**

Kyomu Burakkuabisu

Aliases: The Void Goddess. The Void Sage. Void Yukari. Black Hole Goddess. The Goddess from the Void.

Race: God

Abilities/power: Kyomu is capable of conjuring up explosions out of nowhere by using her void powers. She is able to increase or decrease the size of the explosion that she created in the first place.

Kyomu is able to bend time space to create two types of things: a black hole and a wormhole. The black hole is used in combat by her to suck up projectiles or danmaku into them. She is able to command the black holes to fire lasers from them called gamma ray bursts, and thankfully don't emit lethal radiation. Wormholes act as Kyomu's main means of transportation, she is able to use them to get to her destinations. The wormholes can also transport her to the dimension known as the Aki Supēsu. She is able to use them to get out of harm's way from projectiles or use them to reflect them back toward her enemies.

Kyomu is able to use void magic, meaning her magic affinity is zero, however this means that she can't be sensed magically, and can struck without anyone knowing. She is also able to cancel some magic attacks or spell cards, such as the famous Master Spark with ease.

Kyomu is also able to delete or store information from books to data, and even minds. She uses this power to confuse people and make her enemies forget why they are fighting her in the first place and give up.

She's also able to summon and create shadow familiars and creatures of the void, which can come in different shapes as she pleases.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Personality/appearance: Kyomu is very enigmatic and secretive person and likes to keep her secrets secret. She usually uses her void powers to delete information and knowledge about her, but will keep facts about her being a sage of Gensokyo and contributing to its creation. Despite this secretive personality, she still communicates with the other sages, and actually has a friendly side to them. She will sometimes leave the Aki Supēsu to see Gensokyo to check up on it, and also monitor the Outside World to make sure it doesn't know about the land that she and her fellow sages have created.

Kyomu has long purple black hair, and has pitch black eyes with white purple irises in the middle of them. She wears a dark purple cloak with a hood that has some void runes on it that glow purple whenever she uses an attack. Underneath the cloak she wears a lavender colored European styled tabard with some complex and intricate black hole motifs on it. She also wears a violet long skirt, too. She wears a lilac colored hair band on her head with an indigo colored bow on the right of the band.

In her EX form, she discards her cloak, and from her back comes four wings. The four wings seem to be made out of the void itself. Her white purple irises glow very brightly. The black hole motifs on her tabard appear to be spinning as if it was real.

Backstory: Kyomu is one of the sages that helped in the creation of Gensokyo, the others being Yukari Yakumo, Kasen Ibaraki, and Okina Matara. After the formation of Gensokyo Kyomou hasn't been in contact with the residents of the place she helped in creation of, though she has been in contact with the other sages. While Yukari maintains the Great Hakurei Barrier, and Okina manages the four seasons, Kymou is the one who erases the knowledge of Gensokyo's whereabouts from the Outside World.

As time flew by Kyomu wanted to get in on the whole creating incident thing that has been starting in Gensokyo. She became interested in starting an incident after she learned that her fellow sages such as Yukari and Okina have started their own incidents in Gensokyo. While it is true she checked up on Gensokyo she wasn't able to interact with its inhabitants, because she was busy erasing history about Gensokyo from the Outside World, and learning about it too.

Kyomu ended up starting the Void Incident by messing with everyone's memories and having her familiars popup everywhere in Gensokyo, which prompted the incident resolvers, which were Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, Yuuka Kazami, and Mima to seek out the culprit behind the incident. The four of them traveled throughout Gensokyo fighting off against Kyomu's shadow creatures that came from the void. They then managed to enter into the Aki Supēsu when a wormhole left by the shadow familiars was not closed immediately.

The incident resolvers fought through waves of shadow creatures resembling fairies, and other strange beings. They approached Soranoshiro, which was where Kyomu was at, but not before fighting against Kyomu's s most powerful familiar and guardian which was Onajimi no Zero.

They entered Soranoshiro, and then confronted Kyomu who revealed to them that the main reason why she did this incident both as to her in contact with Gensokyo's residents once again and also because she was interested in creating an incident in the first place, too. After which she proceeds to fight Reimu, Marisa, Yuuka, and Mima in a spell card duel.

Despite being outnumbered four to one, Kyomu proved to be a very strong and powerful opponent to the shrine maiden, the ordinary magician, the ultimate sadistic creature, and the evil spirit, because she would cancel out their spells and magic with her void powers. After her defeat she restored the memories of people and had her familiars return back to the void.

Relationships

Yukari Yakumo: Kyomu considers Yukari a long time friend and also an equal in her eyes as well. Kyomu is one of the few people to actually see through Yukari's plans and deceptions. Kyomu become interested in starting an incident herself after being told by her familiars that Yukari helped her friend Yuyuko in starting the Spring Snow Incident.

Kasen Ibaraki: Both Kyomu and Kasen has been in contact with other since the formation of Gensokyo. Out of all the sages she considers Kasen as a very kind and helpful person for the past centuries.

Okina Matara: Both of them considers themselves as equals since they are both Gods despite the difference in their domains. Kyomu will sometimes visit the Land of the Backdoor just to see how Okina is doing. The Four Seasons Incident caused by Okina was one of the main reasons why Kyomu wanted to start her own incident.

Shadow Creatures/Void Familiars: These beings were created by Kyomu to serve her and be her subordinates. Despite the Reimu, Marisa, Mima, and Yuuka defeating her subordinates she doesn't have any animosity towards them because her creations will come back even after dying.

Louise Valliere: Kyomu was summoned by Louise during the Familiar Summoning Exam held in the Tristain Academy of Magic. At first Kyomu was angry that she was going to be bounded as a familiar to the noble girl. However, the void goddess looked into Louise's affinity, and realized that Louise had void powers, but doesn't know it. Kyomu made a compromise with Louise that she wouldn't be her familiar, but she could teach her magic. As of now, Louise is Kyomu's apprentice.

Onajimi no Zero: Onajimi sees Kyomu as both her creator/mother, because Kyomu treats her and her fellow shadow creatures/void familiars as her own children. Kyomu is also the one who takes care of and leads the other void familiars and shadow creatures of Kyomu whenever she's away doing something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theme Songs:

L'Oscuritá dell'Ignoto Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance Music Extended HD

(Xemnas Combined Mix HD) [Kyomu's EX Form]


	7. Sagi Ayouka

**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou Project and its characters. This character here is from the Touhou Project and not my own! **

Sagi Ayouka

Aliases: The Cherry Blossom of Death. The tree youkai. The Cherry Blossom Youkai.

Race: Youkai Cherry Blossom

Abilities/Powers: Sagi is capable of producing an aura of calmness and serenity disabling her enemies without lifting a finger. Her true use of this power was her aura of emitting a sense of peace to people and having them rest until they die. Though she doesn't use this power anymore, because she realized the cruel deeds back when she was a youkai tree which was killing people.

Being a plant youkai she has the power to manipulate plants, and more specifically trees. She's able to move them in any she wishes like causing a tree to walk with its roots or causing a cherry blossom tree to bloom or have its leaves fall down. She also capable of summoning cherry blossoms and using them for her danmaku or regular attacks. She can summon any type of plant to be used in battle by creating seeds and having them quickly grow while fighting someone.

Sagi also has the ability to harm ghosts and spirits with her tree based attacks due to the fact that she absorbed the blood and spiritual energy of her victims.

Personality/Appearance: Sagi is described as an easygoing/mellow type of person. Unlike her past self, she doesn't have any murderous intent or killer instincts toward humans.

Sagi has radiant pink white long hair that stretches to her shoulders and has dark red eyes. She wears a green and brown kimono with pink trim and several cherry blossom designs on it. On her head, rests comforts a large cherry blossom leaf. She doesn't wear any shoes so she is barefooted.

Possessions:

Sagi has a bo staff that she created using the same bark from her tree form. When someone is hit by the staff they will become sleepy until they fall asleep, though people who have strong powers are able to resist this effect and require several hits for them to fall asleep.

Backstory: Sagi was formerly a very beautiful cherry blossom. At some point a divinely talented poet traveled to the tree and was laid to eternal rest under the tree. After his death, more people decided to have themselves be buried near the tree after they saw how beautiful it charmed them to rest in peace beneath its blossoms.

After absorbing the blood of the bodies that were eternally resting under its blossoms, it transformed into a youkai cherry tree known as Saigyou Ayakashi. Saigyou gained the power to lure people to rest under its branches and then drain their life away killing them.

Saigyou Ayakashi murder of people finally stopped, after Yuyuko committed suicide beneath the great cherry tree and had her and several other bodies buried under the tree be used by Yukari to seal its beautiful blossoms.

Fast forward a thousand years later, Yuyuko Saigyou attempted to overpower the seal of Saigyou Ayakashi to both see the legendary blossoms, and to resurrect the soul sealed within. This event ended up causing the Spring Snow Incident. However, Yuyuko's attempt failed when she was defeated by Gensokyo's main incident resolved, Reimu Hakurei.

A few years later, after the Spring Snow Incident, Saigyou Ayakashi's consciousnesses was transferred to a youkai body for unknown reasons. Her unconscious body was found by Yuyuko's servant/gardener, Youmu Konpaku, when she was gardening Hakugyokurou's garden. Her body was then brought to Yuyuko herself, who then woke up Saigyou to interrogate her of who she is and why she is Hakugyokurou.

Saigyou tells Yuyuko and Youmu that she is Saigyou Ayakashi, and after hearing this causes the ghost princess to be tense, since she knows of what the youkai cherry tree did in the past. But Yuyuko was very surprised that Saigyou told her that she regretted her actions of luring people, and could not stop herself from murdering. When Yuyuko, asked Saigyou if she held any hatred and rage towards her, she answered that she respected Yuyuko's decision of sealing her and didn't hold any grudges toward the ghost princess. When Saigyou was asked was asked of what she will do now, she will simply try to live the best 'normal' life she do, and wanted everyone to call her by her new name Sagi Ayouka.

Relationships:

Yuyuko Saigyou: Sagi never hated Yuyuko for sealing her, in fact she actually respects her, because she was brave enough to seal Sagi's tree form to begin with. Sagi lives with Yuyuko and Youmu in Hakugyokurou because Yuyuko's place has nice plants as the humanoid youkai tree puts it.

Yuuka Kazami: Sagi and Yuuka are best friends with each other. The youkai tree first met Yuuka back when she was sealed as Saigyouji Ayakashi. They talked with each other often about the incidents and Gensokyo related things between each other. After Sagi was transferred to her humanoid youkai tree body, she went to Yuuka to help her train herself in manipulating plants. Sagi in her free time will travel to the Mugenkan to see Yuuka and help the flower youkai with her plants.

Theme Song:

Underneath the Cherry Blossom Rests Eternally (Japanese Battle Music - Ronin)


	8. Mima

**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou Project and its characters**

Name: Mima

Aliases: Madam Mima. Evil Spirit. Vengeful Spirit. The (former) Evil Spirit. Master Mima. Mima the Great.

Race: Vengeful Spirit

Abilities/Powers: Before and after becoming a vengeful spirit, Mima was already a very powerful magician. She is capable of using many forms of magical elements to a very high degree. Her most infamous magical spell is the Twilight Spark, which rivals Yuuka's original Master Spark.

Although Mima died, she still kept her original power when she was alive, after an evil god awarded her the gift of keeping her power due to the evil spirit completing a goal for him.

After gaining the power of the Hakurei from Misaki who lent it to her, Mima is immune to all holy attacks and she herself can use some of the holy attacks of the Hakurei Clan such as ofudas, talismans and the yin-yang orbs themselves. Mima also gained a new powerful attack known as the Fantasy Spark which is the same size as Yuuka's Master Spark, but it can home in on foes. Of course Mima's original attacks are now empowered but they can use holy attacks in them, she is also able to wield the yin-Yang orbs without being destroyed by them, because Misaki and Ryūjin gave her a blessing that allows her to wield the holy artifacts of the Hakurei clan.

Personality/Appearance: Mima before she died was a very confident and evil magician who wouldn't hesitate to kill innocent people to get what she wants. After she died Mima sought vengeance against the human race for killing her. Mima is also known for being very manipulative and devious, and was the one who plotted to get the Yin and Yang Orbs by luring Reimu to Reimaden to the Orbs to become powerful.

However after meeting a young Marisa Kirisame she started to warm up to her, and a lot of the evil in her vanished. Mima's personality nowadays is teasing, and taunting people especially Reimu. Mima also fights people to prove that she is the most powerful evil spirit out there.

Mima wears a blue dress and a pointy hat with a yellow star on it. She has green eyes and hair, and she has a ghost tail where her legs are supposed to be at.

In her true form, Mima dons a long blue cape with two demonic looking wings that sprout out from her back.

After getting the power of the Hakurei, Mima still has the same look as her but now the dress has some of the accessories associated with the Hakurei clan, including some red and some white, and her staff now has a Yin Yang orb in the crescent moon.

Possessions: Mima wields a long staff with a white crescent at the tip. Mima uses this staff to cast powerful spells, though she doesn't necessarily need it to cast her magic, but she does need it to look like a badass.

Backstory: Back before Mima became a vengeful spirit, she was a very infamous and evil magician. She committed several atrocities, which killed thousands of innocent people to become the most powerful magician that ever lived. Later on, Mima's reign of terror ended after she was finally defeated by a group of high skilled magicians and was then publicly executed.

However not even death couldn't stop Mima, for she ended up becoming a vengeful spirit, because of her emotions forcing her soul to still roam among the living, and worse she kept all of her original powers, even after she died. Because of this Mima is reborn and now causes havoc upon humanity for killing her when she was still alive. Later, a Hakurei shrine maiden defeats Mima, and seals the vengeful spirit from causing more harm on people in a Hokora.

Several centuries later, Mima would periodically break out of the seal to get her revenge on humanity, but would be defeated and sealed by different Hakurei shrine maidens. This trend kept happening for a while until Mima first meets a young Reimu Hakurei.

When Reimu was still just a shrine maiden trainee, she ends up meeting a weakened Mima in hell. Despite being in training Reimu defeats the evil spirit and seals her once again.

A few weeks after the Highly Responsive Incident, Mima breaks free from the seal, but gains back all of her power. After breaking free, Mima decides to train her own apprentice that will best Reimu in a fight, which a young magician named Marisa Kirisame.

Mima then destroys the Hakurei Shrine so she can lure Reimu to Reimaden and take the Yin and Yang orbs to become much more powerful. When Reimu did get to Reimaden, Mima orders her apprentice Marisa to fight the shrine maiden in training. However despite being trained by the evil spirit, Marisa loses to Reimu. After this Mima proceeds to fight Reimu to the death with all her powers at her disposal, but surprisingly loses to the shrine maiden trainee and is sealed once more.

After the battle Mima retires from being evil, and decides to continue training Marisa in leading more on magic. By this point a lot of the evil in the evil spirit's heart disappears, because she spends time and actually takes cares of Marisa.

During the Dimensional Dreams Incident, Mima along with Marisa participated in the tournament to get what they want though they are defeated by Reimu.

During the Mystic Square Incident, Mima joins Reimu, Marisa, and Yuuka in their trip to Makai to confront Shinki. While going through Makai, Mima will troll and beat up the Makaians there. All four of the would later fight and defeat Shinki and in an incredibly long and deadly fight that (kinda) ruined Makai. Although they defeated Shinki it was revealed that the Goddess of Makai could not be killed in her own realm, but the God was entertained by the incident resolvers so she decided to let them go.

When Reimu was now a fully trained shrine maiden, she managed to make a much more powerful seal that would last for centuries to keep the evil spirit in. The reason for why Mima was sealed is that a failsafe created by Backbeard was done in which a small fragment of his soul would take over Mima. So Mima had Reimu seal her up and deal with the fragment without holding back agaisnt the fragment and successfully destroying it. For the past 10 years Mima was stuck in the Hokora for sometime until the Void Incident.

During the Void Incident, some of Kyomu's void familiars disturbed the seal on the Hokora which trapped Mima in. This caused Mima to be released and she thanked them by defeating them. Mima is reunited with Marisa, Reimu, and Yuuka and go find the incident instigator like old times. The four of them traveled throughout Gensokyo fighting Kyomu's shadow creatures that came from the void. They then managed to enter into the Aki Supēsu when a wormhole left by the shadow familiars was not closed immediately.

The incident resolvers fought through waves of shadow creatures resembling fairies, and void familiars. As they approached Soranoshiro, which was where Kyomu was at, they are confronted by Kyomu's most powerful familiar and guardian named Onajimi no Zero.

They entered Soranoshiro, and then confronted Kyomu who revealed to them that the main reason why she did this incident both as to her in contact with Gensokyo's residents once again and also because she was interested in creating an incident in the first place, too. After which she proceeds to fight Reimu, Marisa, Yuuka, and Mima in a spell card duel.

Despite being outnumbered four to one, Kyomu proved to be a very strong and powerful opponent to the shrine maiden, the ordinary magician, the ultimate sadistic creature, and the evil spirit, because she would cancel out their spells and magic with her void powers. Although Kyomu was defeated she told them that she was holding back, but since they entertained her, she decides to teleport them back to Gensokyo and get had her familiars called back to the Aki Supēsu and have everyone's memories be restored.

After the incident, Mima more or less teased and taunted Reimu like old times. She also hung out with Marisa more often and even helped her former apprentice with breaking into Patchouli's library to steal books. She also then learned how to go about doing the spell card rules while still teaching Marisa new spells that she didn't learn about.

Mima would then participate in the Dragon Incident in Team Incident Resolvers due to Marisa joining that team. She was also present in dealing with Misaki in the final battle.

After the Dragon Incident, Mima would then participate in the first Gensokyo Tournament.

Afterwards Mima would then finally get her goal of obtaining the power of the Hakurei after convincing her former enemy, now best friend Misaki to hand it over. Despite gaining the power she has wanted for the rest of her unlife she simply wanted it in order to be able to keep with Marisa, who was now a youkai magician and of course her arrival Yuuka which was also training to get stronger.

Relationships:

Marisa: Marisa is Mima's former apprentice, but Mima considers Marisa as her adopted daughter. The ordinary magician is the only person that warms Mima's somewhat evil heart, because she's the only Mima does actually care for.

Reimu: Mima and Reimu used to be enemies, because the evil spirit wanted to steal the Yin and Yang orbs from the shrine maiden. However after she was defeated twice, she stopped attempting to steal the Orbs from the Hakurei, which ended the centuries long feud between the family and the evil spirit. Mima can be considered an old "friend" by Reimu, but Mima trolls and teases the poor shrine maiden a lot.

Meira & Rika Asakura: Both are Mima's former servants and despite being servants of Mima when before the Shrine Incident, the vengeful spirit treated them. Due to this they were very loyal to her and the two even went to the Hakurei Shrine to seek vengeance on Reimu for sealing Mima. Nowadays Meira and Meira are friends of Mima instead of servants but that still doesn't mean the two would still call the vengeful their master.

Yuuka Kazami: Mima and Yuuka are considered to be friendly rivals, because they both want to see who's the strongest one out of the two of them. They still fight after the Void Incident, but this time with spell cards.

Misaki Hakurei: Misaki and Mima were formerly enemies but now turned friends. Mima was the only person alongside Rinnosuke and Genji to know that Misaki is the Hakurei God. Misaki along with her husband Ryūjin gave Mima their blessing granting her immunity to holy attacks and artifacts.

Theme Songs:

Reincarnation [Remastered] (Mima's Normal form)

Complete Darkness [Remastered Version 2] (Mima's EX form)

**(Added 11/2/2020) A/n: Mima was based off the one from Imperfect Metamorphosis and also from Maiden's Capriccio by Meta Bunny, because of the fact that she is called Madam Mima and of course she gave up her blood feud with the Hakurei Clan. Of course UNLIKE the other versions of Mima, this one was able to achieve her goal: gain the power of the Hakurei. Also I made it my goal to best Wildmath55 in a race on who can make the more powerful characters between our universes Historia and Phantasm. Plus I want my Phantasmverse characters to go up and be able to fight against stronger Anime characters if I so choose such as the ones from Dragon Ball Z, Gundam, and One Punch Man.**


	9. Catori Hurit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project and its characters, but I do own this character.**

Name: Catori Hurit

Aliases: Wendigo of the North. The Winter Cannibal. The Cannibal Girl. The Native American Monster. The Man-eating Cannibal.

Abilities: Being a wendigo Catori is capable of immense physical strength which can even rival a low powered Oni if she were to fight one. She can easily rip a man in two, and also lift a boulder with ease. Catori is also very durable, she can survive being shot multiple times without even flinching at all.

Catori possesses extreme regeneration that can rival or perhaps surpass that of a hourai immortal. She can regenerate from wounds and traumas instantaneously without no problems.

In her wendigo form a lot of her abilities are much more powerful in this state. Her regeneration is much more faster to the point where she can regenerate from being disemboweled and having all her major organs destroyed. Her strength is further upgraded and she can now fully take on a higher powerful oni if she fought one.

Catori also gains new abilities in her wendigo form. She gains razor sharp claws that can slice through humans like butter and cut through titanium like nothing. Her hearing and smelling is now superhuman she can hear and smell her victims from many miles away. She can fool her enemies by changing her voice to fool people into coming into her trap. It is also worth to note that she can change into her wendigo form whenever she wants to.

Catori is also immune to the harsh cold weather, in both her human and wendigo form.

Personality/Appearance: Catori is described as being a very isolated and somewhat quiet individual. She generally doesn't like being in huge crowds, both because she is a loner and wants to resist eating them.

Being a wendigo, Catori has to feast on human flesh once in a while. Despite this lifestyle she accepts it into her life, and likes eating human flesh (and also regular meat) in general.

Catori is very respectful toward other Native American tribes, because she once was a part of one. Anyone who talks badly about her tribe and other tribes will enrage her. She is also has a soft spot for her friends and doesn't want to eat them, because they are monsters just like her.

When hunting down and attacking her enemies, she can very ruthless and merciless toward her foes. She will also on occasion eat them to sate her hunger and also show off her cruel nature.

Catori wears a Native American style brown and tan cotton full-length dress, and is barefooted. She has her long hair braided at the back. She has brown eyes and her hair is dark gray. She also wears a Native American headband with three eagle feathers on the side.

In her wendigo form, she has two deer antlers resting on the top of her head. Her teeth are sharp and can actually rip through flesh. Her eyes are now red and can glow in the dark. She has razor sharp claws on her hands. Her hair also takes on a messy and looking.

Possessions:

Catori possesses a small pouch that she carries around wherever she goes. The pouch itself has been enchanted to produce endless almost endless amounts of flesh for her to eat. She uses this bag whenever she needs to eat. This bag was created by Masud as a gift for her, because they were good friends.

Backstory: Catori was born into a Native American tribe, and lived with her people peacefully during the mid 1500s. However her tribe was massacred by a group of English settlers who were in conflict with them. They ended up killing the whole tribe, but Catori ended up being the only survivor, because she managed to hide safely in the woods. After this massacre, she vowed to make those who murdered her pay for what they have done.

Catori, started to look for ways on how to get her revenge, and decided to intentionally turn herself into a wendigo by allowing the man eating spirit to possess her. She entered a forest that was rumored to be where a wendigo spirit live. Once inside she was immediately beseeched by the man eating spirit and was immediately possessed. However, unlike the other victims who ended up turning into mindless monsters who fed on human flesh, Catori sheer willpower ended up causing her to be in sync with the wendigo spirit within her.

Catori then proceeded to where the settlers who killed her tribe at, which was revealed to be the Roanoke Colony. Just like what happened to her tribe, she mercilessly slaughtered the settlers and even feasted on their flesh leaving no signs of their bodies. Soon after she fled from the scene, this event would later be named as the disappearance of the Roanoke Colony.

After this event, Catori isolated herself from people, but would occasion help some Native American tribes without them ever knowing. She will still feast on flesh though she does it mostly on the settlers settling on her lands.

In the early 1800s, Catori ends up facing off against the legendary Headless Horseman. The two of them fought each other for almost a full day and by the end off the two of them both backed off leaving their fight as a tie. A full week later, she ends up coming across the Headless Horseman again,whose name is Jack, who instead of attacking each other, and ended up befriending her. The two of them respect each other's strength and power, which caused a bond to form between them.

In the late 1800s, the two of them decided to stowaway on a boat to travel to Europe so they can see the places there for themselves. During their trip in Greece, they ended up finding the ruins of a Greek temple, where they encountered and battled the legendary Gorgon, Medusa. After convincing Medusa that the two of them weren't their to kill her and instead were traveling throughout Europe. The gorgon then decided to join them on their journey, because she became interested in seeing and exploring other countries/lands she wasn't able to go to.

The party of three then head to Egypt and to see the Pyramids of Giza for themselves, and they ended up meeting an Egyptian Youkai Magician, named Masud Akh. Masud sensed that three of them did not hold any animosity toward him and had a friendly attitude towards him. Masud welcomes the three of them into his home, which is known as the Crypt of Alexandria.

In the next few days Catori, Jack, and Medusa decided to pack up and go to their destination. However Masud wanted to go with them, because he's never had guests in his home in a while, and also because they were his first friends in a while. Three of them decided to let him come along with them, and after that he told them, that he can teleport his home to places where they want to go to. And so the four of them traveled and explored the world.

In the late 1900's, the group of four caught wind of Gensokyo's existence, while they were in Japan, so the Crypt of Alexandria makes it last and finally trip there.

In the present day, Catori has made both old and new friends in the past. And she is happy to live out the rest of her days in Gensokyo.

Relationships:

Jack: the two of them were originally enemies in the past, but later became best friends after their fight. He is also her sparring partner. Catori also has a crush on the dulhallan as well, but she's not telling him, yet.

Medusa (best friends)

Masud Akh: he is Catori's best friend. He is also the one who gave her the pouch that produces endless amounts of human flesh from it.

Rumia: Catori and her are friends, because they have so much in common, which is that they both eat human flesh. Rumia also comes to Catori since she can give her an endless supply of human meat.

Suika Ibuki: Suika challenged Catori to a fight between them to see who was the strongest. Catori proved to be a very strong opponent actually beat Suika in melee combat alone. Catori in her Wendigo form can easily go toe to toe with the former deva. After this fight Catori and Suika had a friendly rivalry between each other.

Theme Songs:

Resident Evil Revelations - "O vendetta di Dio" Extended (Final boss theme) [Catori's human form]

Resident Evil Code Veronica - The Theme of Alexia ~ Type 2 [Catori's Wendigo Form]


	10. The Dragon God

**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou Project and its characters. Will contain elements from Highschool DXD. **

Name: Ryūjin Ryū

Aliases: The Dragon. The Dragon God. The Dragon of Eastern Wonderland. The King of Eastern Dragons. The King of Western Dragons. The Dragon of Paradise. Emperor Beast of Creation. The Weather Dragon

Race: Dragon (God)

Abilities/Powers: Ryūjin possess immense strength and power. When he roars his sound is capable of shattering ear drums and obliterate anything in front of him. He's capable of creating or summoning disasters such as hurricanes, thunderstorms, earthquakes, tsunamis, tornadoes, and others to be used in his attacks overkill his enemies. While Ryūjin is capable of causing mass destruction, he's also able to create such as the rain, rivers, and the plants of Gensokyo.

Ryūjin is also extremely durable tanking several powerful attacks like being hit by both Yuuka and Marisa's Master Sparks at once, and some of Utsuho's nuke attacks.

Ryūjin is capable of freely entering Heaven, Hell, the Netherworld, and even the Outside World. Unlike most of the other gods, he doesn't need to run on faith to stay powerful. Despite being a really powerful entity, he can easily mask his aura.

Personality/Appearance: Ryūjin is described as being a very confident and prideful dragon. However he is also very unreadable, meaning his emotions can't be read easily. He also has a very affectionate and caring toward his wife.

In his western dragon form, he has two giant wings that are almost as tall as the highest skyscraper. He is around 400 meters long in this form. He takes this form to be more intimidating and terrifying. In his eastern dragon form, he discards the wings, and is a lot more longer, being around 600 meters long. He usually takes this form to be a lot more agile and slimmer.

If things get more serious, he will assume a combined form of his western and eastern form, which has both his enormous wings and as slim and long. He is now around 800 meters long. In all three forms, he has royal blue scales, his underbelly is dark blue, and his draconic eyes are blue.

Ryūjin also has a human like form, in which he wears a navy blue kimono. He can summon several elements from his three dragon forms such as the long tail from his eastern form, and the huge wings from his western form. He has azure colored hair and kept his blue draconic eyes.

Backstory: Before the creation of the other mythological factions, there was Ryūjin and 666 Trihexa. The two of them fought each other that devastated the lands, and in the end Ryūjin came out victorious against the apocalypse dragon. This battle wasn't recorded by any of the mythical factions, and is only remembered by Trihexa and Ryūjin.

After that battle, Ryūjin for a long time has been the (secret) undisputed king of both the eastern and western dragons. He usually resides in the Dragon Palace, leading his subjects, which are the dragons, and taking care of the weather.

In 1885 A.D, Ryūjin played a major role in the creation of Gensokyo, which was creating its rivers, the rain, and abundant greens. During the creation of the Hakurei Barrier, he was the one who accepted the creation of it which was proposed by Yukari Yakumo. After the barrier was created he disappeared without no one knowing where he had gone to.

While it is true that the Dragon has disappeared, that doesn't mean Ryūjin has not been inactive. He still maintained the weather and flora of Gensokyo throughout Gensokyo. He also sent some of his messengers from the dragon palace to monitor the mood of the atmosphere of Gensokyo. The statue that is dedicated to him and his dragons would tell the weather 70% at the time will sometimes glow a color that relates to an upcoming incident in Gensokyo.

At some point, Ryūjin decided to go down to Gensokyo itself, but in his human form to go and see what is happening there. While there he ends up meeting the Hakurei Shrine maiden, named Misaki Hakurei. Ryūjin and Misaki become quick friends, but overtime the two ended up developing a crush on each other. And later would become married with each other, after Ryūjin proposed to Misaki.

11 months after their marriage, Ryūjin revealed to Misaki that he was the Dragon God who was the one responsible for Gensokyo's creation. Though despite telling her this information, Misaki still considers him her husband in return he considers her his wife. In the next year, Misaki would give birth to their daughter who Ryūjin would name Reimu Hakurei.

When Reimu was six years old, several powerful wild youkai, attacked the Hakurei Shrine, and Reimu's mother fought the monsters and was wounded to the point of near death. However just before the youkais can kill her, Ryūjin came in and killed them.

Before Misaki could die from her fatal injuries, Ryūjin managed to save her by flooding her body with divine power and in doing so turned her into a god, more specifically the Hakurei God.

Ryūjin ended up finding out that his brother Trihexa was sealed by God from the Bible. Ryūjin finds the location of where the apocalypse beast was, and found out that the seals was nothing he has seen. A few days later he came back with his wife Misaki to help him unseal Trihexa. Afterwards, he created a body of the apocalypse the dragon, and had Misaki seal the body with the same seals to make it look like, Trihexa was still sealed. After this event, Trihexa lives in Gensokyo with Ryūjin and Misaki.

Fast forward six years, Ryūjin decides to send his most trusted messenger, Iku Nagae to both watch over the atmosphere of Gensokyo, and also to watch over the mischievous celestial, Tenshi Hinanawi.

After over 130 years of being (sort of) inactive in Gensokyo's affairs Ryūjin decides to return to Gensokyo in the form of the most famous incident, simply known as the Dragon Incident. He did this incident, because he wanted to fully return to Gensokyo and also for the Hakurei God's identity to be revealed. The Dragon Incident is currently the most well known and popular incident to date since. Ryūjin started this incident by causing minor earthquakes throughout Gensokyo and messing with the weather by having it be rainy, sunny, or snowing in different places, he did this everywhere throughout the land of illusions.

Unlike most of the other incidents it involved a lot more people than in the previous incidents in the form of different groups which include: Team Hakurei, The Scarlet Devil Mansion Crew, Team Netherworld, Team Nineball, Team Myouren, Team Mugenkan, Team Taoist, Team Backdoor, Team Gap, Team Deva, Team Former Hell, Team Hell, Team Science, Team Makai, and others.

All of these teams fought either each other or worked together to get up to heaven to beat Tenshi Hinanawi for her again causing an incident. However when all the respective teams confronted Tenshi, she revealed that it wasn't her who had done it. When asked who, Ryūjin made his appearance to the groups that he was the one had caused the incident to happen simply because he has been inactive in Gensokyo for far too long.

After this explanation the groups decided to team up and teach Ryūjin a lesson. However, Ryūjin was capable of fighting off against all the teams at once. He even had help with him the Hakurei God herself, who was Misaki, and his brother the Apocalypse Beast, Trihexa. The fight was can only be described as the fight of the ages, and it only ended after the dragon stopped attacking, after recognizing him as the most powerful being in Gensokyo, no the universe.

After this fight Ryūjin stopped all the earthquakes and returned the weather back to normal. To reward the residents of Gensokyo with the most epic fight of the century, he decided to build a tournament where everyone in the land of illusions can participate in it to either get rewards, prove who's the most powerful, and win fame.

Relationships:

Misaki Hakurei: Misaki is Ryūjin's wife, and he loves her with affection and love. Ryūjin was also the one who saved Misaki from death after she was severely wounded by several powerful wild youkai by turning her into a God, or more specifically the Hakurei God.

Reimu Hakurei: Reimu is Ryūjin and Misaki's daughter. During Reimu's younger years, Ryūjin and Misaki protected Reimu from evil youkai. In the present, Reimu is just a little angry that her father didn't tell who he really was, but she still calls him daddy and loves him.

Sages of Gensokyo: The Youkai sages, regard Ryūjin with a lot of respect and recognition as the one being who created Gensokyo. They all staked their existence by pledging eternal peace with the dragon.

Hong Meiling: Ryūjin is surprised that Meiling is a dragon like he is. He also has respect for the gatekeeper since she has a lot of power and actually made him struggle against her during the Dragon Incident.

Trihexa: Both Ryūjin and the apocalyptic dragon are brothers, and the Dragon God is the strongest out of the two. The two of them fought each other before the other pantheons came to be, and Ryūjin wins that battle. While it is true that the two fought each other in the past, Ryūjin still took and cared for his little brother, and Trihexa sees him as his big brother. Ryūjin along with Misaki freed, Trihexa from his 1,000 seals that God placed on him. The Dragon God, then allowed the apocalypse dragon to live in Gensokyo with him, because he didn't want his brother to be used as a weapon by any of the mythical factions.

Theme Songs:

Adventure's End Remix! Mario & Luigi: Dream Team - Extended! 


	11. The Dragon Incident

**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou Project and its characters.**

**Updated: On 02/9/20**

The Dragon Incident was arguably the most well-known and significant incident in Gensokyo's history. This is because of the Dragon God, Ryūjin, returning after he disappeared for 130 years. Another reason why it was also significant because there was that a lot more people have joined or fight the incident resolvers to find the culprit, because the earthquakes and messy weather caused a lot of problems everywhere in Gensokyo.

The Dragon Incident Teams: There are several teams/parties that participated in this incident and they have their own leader and members in the group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team Incident Resolvers:

Led by Reimu Hakurei

Members: Marisa Kirisame, Mima, Mokou no Fujiwara, Keine Kamishirasawa, Genji, and Ruukoto

Description: This team was created in keeping the balance of Gensokyo. Led by the all to familiar miko, Reimu Hakurei she soughts out the one who has caused this incident.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Scarlet:

Led by Remilia Scarlet

Members: Flandre Scarlet, Hong Meiling, Patchouli Knowledge, Sakuya Izayoi, Koakuma, Tokiko, and a squadron of fairy maids.

Description: Consisting of most of the residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion these girls are led by the mistress of the mansion Remilia Scarlet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Netherworld:

Led by Yuyuko Saigyouji

Members: Youmu Konpaku, Lunasa Prismriver, Merlin Prismriver, Lyrica Prismriver, and whole lot of phantoms.

Description: This ghostly team has come from the Netherworld to seek out the one who has messed with their realm. Led by Lady Yuyuko, the ghost princess wants to find out who caused the earthquakes in the Netherworld, and her eating time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Nineball:

Led by Cirno

Members: Rumia, Wriggle Nightbug, Daiyousei, Mystia Lorelei, Eternity Larva, Luna Child, Sunny Milk, Star Sapphire, and a huge army of fairies who decided to join them.

Description: Despite consisting of weaker youkai, this team has the most numbers compared to other teams. Led by the ice fairy Cirno, she wants to prove to everyone that she and the rest of the weaker youkai are a force to be reckoned with it if the time comes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Myouren:

Led by Byakuren Hijiri

Members: Nazrin, Kyouko Kasodani, Ichirin Kumoi, Uzan, Minamitsu Murasa, Shou Tomaru, Nue Houjuu, Mamizou Futatsuiwa, and an army of Myouren youkai followers.

Description: Consisting of the members of the Buddhist faction and Myouren residents, this group was originally formed to combat Team Taoist. Led by the Buddhist monk, Byakuren Hijiri, she wants to try and peacefully end this incident.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Mugenkan:

Led by Yuuka Kazami

Members: Medicine Melancholy, Kurumi, and Elly

Description: The Team consists of the residents of the mansion Mugenkan. Led by the infamous Yuuka Kazami, they help her try to find out who was the one who wrecked the garden of the sun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Taoist:

Led by Toyosatomimi no Miko

Members: Seiga Kaku, Yoshika Miyako, Soga no Tojiko, Mononobe no Futo, and an army of hermits.

Description: Composed of the Taoist religion faction of Gensokyo they sought after the one who caused disturbances in their home Senkai. The team that they'll most likely fight off will be Team Myouren.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Backdoor:

Led by Okina Matara

Members: Satono Nishida and Mai Teireida

Description: Led by their secret goddess Okina Matara, the two servants help her become famous in finding the one who caused the incident.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Gap:

Led by Yukari Yakumo

Members: Ran Yakumo and Chen Yakumo

Description: Consisting of the 'Yakumo' family, the two shikigami help their master Yukari in dealing with the other teams and finding the culprit behind the incident.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Deva:

Led by Suika Ibuki

Members: Yuugi Hoshiguma, Kasen Ibaraki, and Konngara

Description: The four Devas of the mountain, finally reunited once again to challenge everyone else led under Suika Ibuki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Former Hell:

Led by Satori Komeiji

Members: Koishi Komeiji, Rin Kaenbyou, Utsuho Reiuji, and some of Satori and Koishi's pets

Description: Lead by the satori, Satori Komeiji, the rest of the team consists of her sister, along with their pets.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Hell:

Led by Junko

Members: Hecatia Lapislazuli, Clownpiece, Kutaka Niwatari, Saki Kurokoma, and a small army of hell fairies

Description: Consisting of mostly demons and the residents of hell, whom were brought by the goddess Hecatia to help her friend in dealing with this incident. Their led by the divine spirit, Junko who participated in this incident to see what will happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Science:

Led by Yumemi Okazaki

Members: Chiyuri Kitashirakawa, Rikako Asakura, Rika, and Nitori Kawashiro.

Description: Consisting of the brightest in Gensokyo they all decided to participate in this incident to test out their new inventions and gadgets against their adversaries. They are also led by the professor from the Outside World, Yumemi Okazaki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Makai:

Led by Shinki

Members: Yuki, Maki, YuugenMagan, Sara, Alice Margatroid, Yumeko, Sariel, and a whole company of Makaians.

Description: Formed and led by their leader Shinki, this team is out for the one who ruined Makai once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Dream:

Led by Doremy Sweat

Members: Mugetsu, Gengetsu, and several dream residents of the Dream World.

Description: Consisting of mostly of dream demons, and some of the residents of the Dream World, they came to the real world to find the one responsible who is messing with their realm. They are led by their ruler, Doremy Sweat, who wants to give the one responsible one hell of a nightmare.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Eitentai

Led by Kaguya Houraisan

Members: Eirin Yagokoro, Reisen Udongenin Inaba, Tewi Inaba, and a small army of rabbits

Description: This team consists mostly of the rabbits inhabiting Gensokyo, but also consisted of some of the residents of Eitentai. The exiled lunarian princess, Kaguya Houraisan, leads them to find the one responsible, and also because she's bored.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Tengu:

Led by Lord Temna

Members: Aya Shameiaru, Momiji Inubashiri, Hatate Himekaidou and a bunch of Wolf and Crow Tengu

Description: Consisting of several of the wolf and crow tengu of the Youkai Mountain, they are led by Lord Temna, who wants to prove that his group are the strongest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Faith:

Led by Kanako Yasaka

Members: Sanae Kochiya, and Suwako Moriya

Description: This team consists of the residents of the Moriya Shrine whom are led by the goddess of the shrine, Kanako Yasaka.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Void:

Led by Kyomu Burakkuabisu

Members: Onajimi no Zero and a contingent of shadow creatures and void familiars.

Description: Coming from the void itself, the team is led by the void sage, Kyomu in search of the culprit for causing disturbances in her realm. She brought along with her, her most powerful void familiar Onajimi, and a contingent of shadow creatures and void familiars.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Misfortune:

Led by Shinmyoumaru Sukuna

Members: Shion Yorigami, Joon Yorigami, and Seija Kijin.

Description: This team consists of people who use this incident for their own personal gains. Or cause some mischief wherever they go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Alexandria:

Led by Masud Akh

Members: Jack, Medusa, Catori Hurit, Wakasagihime, Sekibanki, Kagerou Imaizumi, and Masud's mummy army

Description: Made up of mostly legendary creatures, they are led by the ancient Egyptian magician known as Masud Akh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Tsukumogami:

Led by Raiko Horikawa

Members: Benben Tsukumo, Yatsuhashi Tsukumo, and various other Tsukumogami.

Description made up of mostly of Tsukumogami youkai, they are led by the Taiko drum youkai, Raiko Horikawa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Judgement

Led by Eiki Shiki, Yamaxanadu

Members: Komachi Onozuka

Description: The only team consisting of only two members, the shinigami and yama duo set out to find the one responsible in starting the incident.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Occult

Led by Sumireko Usami

Members: Maribel Hearn, and Renko Usami

Description: The group who consists of three members have come from the Outside World to see what has been occurring in Gensokyo. They are led by their club leader Sumireko Usami.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neutrals: There were people who didn't join teams or form them which include;

Nemuno Sakata, Aunn Komano, Narumi Yatadera, Shizuha Aki, Minoriko Aki, Kogasa Tatara, Mayumi Joutouguu, Keiki Haniyasushin, Maribel Hearn, Renko Usami, Orange, Hina Kagiyama, Hata no Kokoro, and Tenshi Hinanawi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonus:

Team Dragon:

Led by Ryūjin

Members: Trihexa and Misaki Hakurei

Description: Consisting of two of the most powerful beings in the whole universe including the Hakurei Goddess, this team is the most powerful one out there. It is led by the Dragon God, Ryūjin who was the one who started the incident in the first place.


	12. Yuuka Kazami

**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou Project and its characters.**

Name: Yuuka Kazami

Aliases: Ultimate Sadistic Creature. Flower Master of the Four Seasons. The Flower Youkai. The Master of Mugenkan. The Flower Sadist. The Poweful Youkai.

Race: Youkai

Abilities: Yuuka is the strongest youkai to ever live in Gensokyo. She is both highly powerful and physically strong at the same time.

Yuuka being a flower youkai can manipulate the flowers in any way possible like making them bloom or growing them instantly from their seeds. Despite primarily manipulating flowers she can also manipulate other plants as well. She uses her manipulation of plants in her attacks to cause devastating damage on her targets. She is also able to talk with any plants she comes across as well.

Yuuka is capable of turning herself into a ball of light which allows her to move at high speeds to the point it can be called teleporting.

Yuuka also possesses very good regeneration skills. She can regenerate from the most grievous wounds such as being shot in the heart or having her skull caved in.

Yuuka is also capable of cloning herself. The clones possesses the exact same personality of the original Yuuka, but only have half the strength of Yuuka.

Yuuka's most dangerous attack is Master Spark which is a giant laser of doom that deals massive damage to anyone caught in its attacks. Unlike Marisa's Master Spark, Yuuka's is the original and true version of the attack, and has the higher damage.

After the Dragon Incident, Yuuka decided to try and get back into her prime as she realized that she has been stagnating due to the Spell Card Rules. As a result she has gotten stronger and is possibly even stronger than she was during her prime.

She has gotten new moves such as being able to form powerful spheres and large lasers of nature energy into her attacks and releasing powerful attacks that would instantly destroy weaker youkai or severely damage stronger youkai's such as forming spheres called Plant Buster filled with nature's energy. Her most deadly attack the Master Spark and became capable of easily erasing entire countries and even break through the planet's crust.

Personality/Appearance: Yuuka is a playful, troublesome, and sadistic Youkai. Yuuka will usually tease people a lot into attacking her and will toy with them. Whenever someone touches or destroys a flower in the Garden of the Sun, Yuuka will ruthlessly and mercilessly hunt down said person and beat them up to teach them a lesson. She also very sadistic taking delight in causing pain to people who have angered her.

When it comes to plants, Yuuka will take care of them like a mother would take care of her child. She deeply cares for taking care of both her two servants/friends Elly and Kurumi. She also has a motherly and sympathetic side toward Medicine Melancholy, and even allows her to come inside Mugenkan to be with the flower youkai.

Yuuka wears a plaid skirt, and shirt. She also has green hair and red eyes.

Possessions: Yuuka possesses a parasol that looks like a flower. She is almost always seen carrying this parasol when she is fighting or not. She can fire out a Master Spark from her parasol like Marisa's Hakeroro. Though it was revealed that Yuuka can fire out a Master Spark without even needing the parasol in the first place.

Backstory: Over 700 years ago, Yuuka was originally known as the Ultimate Sadistic Creature for very good reasons. Whenever someone entered the Garden of the Sun she would mercilessly kill them and if someone were to touch or foolishly destroy a flower from her garden, she will kill them ...slowly and sadistically. Whenever she is bored she will sometimes roam about razing whole villages and murdering hundreds and possibly thousands of humans. Her actions in the past are just as or possibly even more evil than Mima when she was alive.

Although something changed within her and this came with her first meeting Elly. During a point in her life Yuuka unintentionally saved, the retired Shinigami, when she was on the verge of disappearing forever. After this event Elly became indebted toward the flower Youkai, and became her servant. At first Yuuka used her for her own gains, but then started to treat her as if she was her best friend. This caused her to lose some of her sadistic and cruel personality, though she will still punish those who wander into her fields.

At some point in time, Kurumi decided to work under Yuuka alongside Elly. Yuuka had Kurumi work in the Lake of Blood where her mansion, Mugenkan was located in.

30 years after Gensokyo's creation, Yuuka decided to move into Gensokyo with Elly and Kurumi. She brought her mansion, and the Garden of the Sun to the land of illusions.

In 1998, Yuuka was bored and wanted to satisfy herself by inviting Gensokyo's current shrine maiden in training, which was Reimu Hakurei, to come and fight her. She did this by sending the Bewitching Lotus Flower to attack the Hakurei Shrine thus causing the Lotus Land Incident.

While a young Reimu and Marisa Kirisame were busy fighting against Elly and Kurumi, Yuuka was sleeping. Though she later wakes up to battle Reimu and Marisa, but in her pajamas. But later changes into her casual form mid battle so she can properly fight them. In the end though, Yuuka is defeated by the two of them, but she later tells them she was just holding back and also had a lot of fun to satisfy her boredom.

During the Mystic Square Incident, Yuuka decided to come along with Reimu, Marisa, and Yuuka to Makai, because she wanted to get in on what's happening. The four of them proceeded to battle through Makai to confront the one responsible for the Makaians appearing in Gensokyo, which was Shinki.

Reimu, Marisa, Yuuka, and Mima, then confronted Shinki who fought all of them in a fight that left Makai (kinda) in ruins. Although Shinki was defeated it was revealed to them by the god of Makai she can't be killed in her own realm, but she decides to let them leave, because they provided some good entertainment for her and decided to close the portal.

Fast forward 10 years later, Yuuka more or less isn't as violent or sadistic as she was in the past, and she won't kill anyone, but she will brutally beat them up if they trespassed in her garden or messed with her flowers.

During the Sixty Year Cycle Great Barrier Incident, Yuuka knew exactly what was happening 60 years ago which was that ghosts were possessing the flowers, because they were waiting to pass the Higan River, but couldn't, because Komachi was being lazy. Being a youkai of flowers she helped with the flowers growing, but unfortunately this act put her on the top of everyone's suspect list on who was the culprit.

During the Void Incident, Yuuka joined Reimu, Marisa, and Mima in solving the incident, after a group of void familiars messed with her flowers in the Garden of the Sun. The four of them ended up confronting and defeating the culprit, Kyomu in her realm called the Aki Supēsu.

During the Dragon Incident, the Garden of the Sun was ruined by the earthquakes, and this caused Yuuka to be angry, and she sought the one who did this. She ended up forming Team Mugenkan, which consists of herself as the leader, Medicine Melancholy, Elly, and Kurumi.

After the Dragon Incident, Yuuka decided to get strong as a result of realizing that she was getting rusty and her rival, Mima was already getting stronger than her by getting the power of the Hakurei from Misaki. After sometime of training Yuuka ended up getting much more powerful and is easily more powerful than she was in her prime.

Relationships:

Reimu Hakurei: During the Lotus Land Incident, Yuuka invited the young shrine maiden in training to fight her by sending in the Bewitching Lotus Flower to attack the shrine. After she was defeated by the shrine maiden, Yuuka came to visit the Hakurei Shrine to check on Reimu multiple times with her servants/friends Elly and Kurumi. Even after Reimu has grown up, the flower youkai still comes to see, and comments on how she has changed since she last saw her.

Marisa Kirisame: Yuuka first met the Marisa during the Lotus Land Incident, whom she fought the flower youkai with Reimu. After this incident, Marisa and Yuuka more or less become friends with each other. After the Mystic Square incident and onwards Marisa managed to copy several spell cards and attacks from different individuals. Yuuka was one of these individuals, Marisa ended up copying her move the 'Master Spark.' Yuuka allows Marisa to use her original move so when someone gets blasted by the flower youkai's own Master Spark, they will see who has the more powerful one.

Elly: Yuuka and Elly have been longtime friends for centuries. During Yuuka's Ultimate Sadistic Creature years, the flower youkai unintentionally saved the shinigami, when she was on the verge of disappearing. And then afterwards was permanently indebted to Yuuka and became her servant/first best friend. Nowadays Elly still is Yuuka's best friend & servant as well. Elly serves as the final guardian protecting Yuuka's mansion, Mugenkan from trespassers who want to enter it

Kurumi: Kurumi is Yuuka's second servant, and best friend. Kurumi guards the Lake of Blood from entering it which leads to Yuuka's mansion Mugenkan. Kurumi also has to drink from the Lake of Blood to satisfy her hunger, and Yuuka with Elly is fine with that.

Mima: Mima is Yuuka's adversary/rival when it comes to power. The two of them fought each other multiple times before and after the Mystic Square Incident. After the void incident they are back at it again, but this time with spell card rules to make things more 'interesting' as they put it. Yuuka is also more infamous back when the flower youkai was the Ultimate Sadistic Creature than Mima, when she was still alive.

Medicine Melancholy: Yuuka allows Medicine to hang around the Garden of the Sun, and even enter Mugenkan. She is one of the few people that Yuuka genuinely cares for due to the doll youkai's past of being abandoned by her owner in the Nameless Hill, by her original owner. Because of this she takes care of Medicine like she was her own daughter, and the doll youkai looks to Yuuka as her mother figure.

Sagi Ayouka: During one of Yuuka's visits to Hakugyokurou's garden she ends up meeting, and befriending the Saigyou Ayakashi. At some point in time Yuuka is visits but the cherry blossom youkai, while she was tending to her own garden. The flower youkai taught the youkai tree, or now named Sagi Ayouka on better using her powers and abilities.

Youmu Konpaku: Yuuka visits Youmu to see the majestic garden that the half ghost maintained all by herself. The flower youkai goes there to see rare plants not known in the Outside World. Youmu is one of the few people she respects, because of her job.

Hong Meiling: Like Youmu, Yuuka will visit Meiling's garden at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. While not as majestic or magnificent as the garden in Hakugyokurou, Yuuka sees it as beautiful one nonetheless. She occasionally comes there to get the different flowers, and also talk with Meiling on new ways on how to maintain her garden.

Theme Songs:

Re:LLS Yuuka's Theme: Sleeping Terror [Jynx's Remaster]

Re:LLS Yuuka's 2nd Theme: Faint Dream ~ Inanimate Dream [Jynx's Remaster]

PoFV Yuuka's Theme: Gensokyo, Past and Present ~ Flower Land (Re-Extended)

**(Added on 11/2/20) A/n: This version of Yuuka Kazami was based off the one from the one from Maiden's Capriccio by Meta Bunny. Sadly that story was cancelled or at least in hiatus for unknown reasons. This version of Yuuka was made stronger in my universe due to the fact that MadMath55's characters are already strong. Also because I realized that most of the characters in the Phantasmverse didn't even get strong enough to keep up with the stronger such as Reimu after learning her heritage and Marisa after she became a Youkai Magician.**


	13. Rin Satsuki

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project and its characters. This section will include some elements from Imperfect Metamorphosis by TakerFoxx.**

**Warning: This chapter contains spoilers for Imperfect Metamorphosis, please read the story first before reading this.**

Name: Rin Satsuki

Aliases: The Blob Monster. The Kirin. The Mimic Kirin. The doppelgänger Kirin. The Copy Kirin. The Blob Kirin.

Race: Kirin

Abilities: Rin is capable of turning into a blob of mass that is hard to take down. She can shapeshift into a form that best suits the situation and problem she is facing. It also worth to note that Rin becomes more resistant to the same attacks done to her multiple times. Even before her transformation into a blob, Rin was able to adapt and her power amplified after her metamorphosis.

Rin is also an expert on guns, after training with Reisen, meaning she knows the inner workings of a gun. She also has great marksmanship when wielding guns.

While learning under Eirin, Rin was able to learn how to craft medicine, and different types of elixirs that prove useful to herself and her friends.

Originally Rin was able to dissolve anyone she comes across, absorbing their body and gaining their powers, though the victim she absorbed is still alive. However, Eirin along with her apprentice Reisen and 4 others managed to fix Rin's powers. She can still absorb people, but now the kirin doesn't have to always keep the person inside her body in order to use their powers as she was able to copy and use it for herself. Rin can also copy abilities after seeing it once, but can do so temporarily as it would disappear after a few days though absorbed the powers she gained after absorbing people is permanent.

Rin also has the ability to form capture cards which are created when the kirin fuses a blank spell card with some of her blob. Rin can fuse two different captured spell cards to make one combined but also powerful spell card, but when used there would be only one capture card.

Possessions: Just like Reisen, Rin possesses some guns that were given to her by the former moon rabbit. She also owns a erhu and she uses it to play songs that she knows about to her friends including Reisen and Eirin.

Personality/Appearance: Rin is described as a content and calm individual, but will be enraged if anyone talks badly about Reisen or Eirin for that matter. She follows her orders faithfully from her superiors, but will sometimes question why the order is so important.

Rin looks up to Reisen and Tewi, as her older sister figures, and loves them for that.

Rin wears a white blouse with a red bow at her neck, she also has a red skirt. She has straw colored hair, with a red ribbon tied onto her head.

Possession: Rin possesses a erhu that she has gotten for herself and she uses to play some music.

Backstory: Before Rin was born her two parents were both criminals of the Kirin. Her father ended up having sex with another Kirin, before a wedding ceremony with his fiancé. This ended up causing them to be marked as criminals, but they managed to get away from their pursuers. While escaping Rin's unnamed mother gives birth to her. They both sold the toddler Rin to a group of human slavers so as to travel lighter, and no one, even Rin doesn't know where they went.

While in captivity, the slavers were attacked by Eitentai's guards, after they kidnapped two infant rabbits from one of the rabbit tribes. They ended up clearing out the slaver camp, and returned all of the enslaved children to where they came from, except for Rin. Originally Rin was going to be sent back to where she came from by Eirin, but was overruled by Kaguya. After this event Rin, basically lived in Eitentai as her new home.

In Rin's younger years at Eitentai, she helped around with running errands, cleaning, and other things. When she got older she wanted to aspire to be just like Eirin, but had to pass a self-defense class in order to do so. While in the class Rin sucked, she couldn't come up with the most basic of spell cards, and she was terrible at close quarters combat. However, due to her determination Rin didn't give up, and asked Reisen to help her get good, who gladly accepted.

After a few weeks of training with Reisen, Rin found out that she has adaptation powers. She then decided to use her newly discovered powers to help her do better with physical and magical points during the self defense class. This led to Rin passing the class, and becoming Eirin's second apprentice besides Reisen. Being a hardworking individual Rin, then asked Eirin if she can help her improve her powers to become more powerful. Eirin agreed, and she along with Rin tried finding ways to improve the Kirin's adaptive abilities, to no avail.

Eirin decided to go get some help, so she got Patchouli Knowledge, Sakuya Izayoi, Yumemi Okazaki, and Chiyuri Kitashirakawa to help her. They ended up creating a new kind of similar just like the Hourai Elixir, which they then injected into Rin. After this Rin was able to adapt to new energies, too well, and ended up melting into a mass of blob.

After Rin's metamorphosis into a blob that is capable of absorbing people to gain their power. Eirin sought out a way to find out a cure for the Kirin turned blob along with her apprentice Reisen, Yumemi, Patchouli, Sakuya, and Chiyuri. A few weeks later, they found out the cure to Rin's unfortunate predicament.

To perform the cure, they convinced Kaguya to help them by using her manipulation of eternity on Rin to stabilize the Kirin's condition. Then they gave the blob Kirin Kaguya's liver to give her the effe

After this process, Rin was successfully brought back to her former self….ish. Although the distribution of the cure was successful, the Hourai Elixir given to Rin was half of what it originally was, and this meant she still (somewhat) has some of her powers, when she was a blob. Other than that she is able to still live a normal life.

Fast forward around 19 years later, Rin has gotten a lot better at fist to fist combat, and actually knows how to form spell cards now. She also learned how to better use her adaptation powers to her advantage. Rin also figured out how to incorporate her blob powers to mimic moves and abilities of her opponent while fighting them.

During the Eternal Night Incident, she along with Reisen tried to defend Eitentai from the incident resolving teams, but were overpowered by Reimu, Yukari, Sakuya, and Remilia.

After that incident, Rin wanted to learn more about Gensokyo, after being cooped up in Eitentai for most of her life. During her trip around Gensokyo she ends up meeting and befriending Team Nineball.

Relationships:

Kaguya Houraisan: Kaguya was the one who allowed Rin to stay at Eitentai, after she was rescued from the slavers. The reason behind this action was, because she felt sympathy toward the Kirin. The former lunarian princess played a major role in Rin's curing by using her manipulation over eternity to stabilize the Kirin's condition. Kaguya also introduced Rin to the amazing world of video games, after the Kirin saw her playing Mario Kart.

Eirin Yagokoro: The Lunarian doctor is Rin's master/idol figure, she the Kirin wanted to be just like Eirin. After Rin managed to pass the self defense exam of Eitentai, Eirin took Rin as her second apprentice beside Reisen. Eirin also started to warm up toward her new apprentice, and actually become somewhat of a mother figure to the Kirin. The doctor played a major role in Rin's metamorphosis, and curing. Rin also follows Eirin orders, when the doctor gives them to her. The doctor also helped Rin in learning how to make medicine.

Reisen Udogein Inaba: Reisen helped Rin with training on how to get good when she was younger. Rin considers Reisen her older sister, after she took care of the Kirin during her younger years. Reisen also helped Eirin in searching for a cure for Rin after her metamorphosis. The former lunarian rabbit also trained Rin to get good, with fist-to-fist combat, and spell cards. She also taught the Kirin to be able to use guns properly.

Tewi Inaba: Rin just like Reisen is unfortunate enough to be the victim of many pranks Tewi does to her. Though Rin has gotten better at countering the pranks, the earth rabbit still pranks the Kirin to her ire. Despite being pranked, Rin still considers Tewi a sister despite being pranked so many times by the earth rabbit.

Yumemi and Chiyuri: The two professors were the ones who aided Eirin in creating the elixir that was responsible for Rin's metamorphosis. They also played a major role in curing Rin. Afterwards, Rin will sometimes visited the two of them to help them test out new gadgets, and help contribute to making new medicine to use in Gensokyo.

Patchouli Knowledge : Patchouli is Rin's teacher in how to use her magical capabilities. The Voile librarian along with Sakuya were the ones who assisted in Rin's metamorphosis, and eventual curing.

Sakuya Izayoi: Sakuya along with Patchouli were involved in Rin's metamorphosis and curing. The head maid used her time powers to speed up Rin's power development to make things faster, before her metamorphosis. While finding a cure Sakuya placed a time barrier on Rin to make sure she doesn't absorb anyone who touches the Kirin. After Rin was cured, Sakuya resumes her 'normal' life as her mistress's maid. Rin and Sakuya are acquaintances with each other after this event.

Team Nineball: While venturing throughout Gensokyo, Rin meets the team of weaker youkai while she was at Misty Lake. She ends up befriending the group, after she joined them in one of their games. The Kirin considers team nineball to be her very first friends.

Rumia: Rin is Rumia's best friend as the two have been hanging out with each other ever since the two have met. It is also worth to note that Rin has feelings for Rumia.

Theme Songs:

【東方 Original】 花鳥風月は彷徨い歩く ～ Phantasia of Fantasy 「sm17365699」

FM Rin's Theme: Isolated Blossom of Prunus Serrulata ~ Descending Pink


	14. Locations Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project and its locations.**

Aki Supēsu: Is a desolate wasteland with a black sky and white sand. This place is mostly inhabited by several void creatures and familiars. The realm is where Kyomu lived here, which means she is the creator of this place.

Scarlet Devil Mansion: This western style mansion is the home of its mistress, Remilia Scarlet. It's staff consists mostly of fairy maids, though they do a horrible job at cleaning maintaining the mansion so its head maid, Sakuya maintains the place all by herself. Flandre Scarlet also resides in the mansion, but originally lived in the basement up until the Scarlet Mist incident, which led to her being let out of the basement more often than usual. The mansion's library, Voile, is occupied by Remilia's friend Patchouli with her familiar Koakuma and Tokiko. The gatekeeper of the SDM is Hong Meiling, and she also maintains the mansion's beautiful garden.

Netherworld: This realm is where souls judged by Yama to be guiltless go to as phantoms to achieve nirvana, or reincarnate. Beautiful Cherry blossoms in the realm are seen throughout it as well. Originally barrier of Life & Death prevented, the inhabitants of Gensokyo to enter the Netherworld, because it was a distinct part of Gensokyo. However during the Spring Snow Incident the barrier was weakened by Yuyuko, which made it easier for Gensokyians to fly over and enter the Netherworld. After the incident, Yukari Yakumo was supposed to fix the boundary, but never bothered to do it.

Hakugyokurou: Is a ghost shrine, located in the realm of the Netherworld. The owner of the place is Yuyuko Saigyouji, and the gardener was Youmu Konpaku. The Sagyou Ayakash, a youkai tree, is dormant and resides in the gardens of Hakugyokurou.

Eientai: This old fashioned Japanese styled Mansion is where the two Lunarian exiles, Kaguya Houraisan and Eirin Yagokoro live in. The place is also occupied by a lot of rabbits along with Tewi Inaba, Reisen Udogein Inaba, and Rin Satsuki who all protect Eientai from intruders. After the Eternal Night Incident Eientai served as the only medical place in Gensokyo where both youkai and humans can get medical services from Eirin.

Crypt of Alexandria: Is a small Egyptian pyramid owned by Masud Akh. The pyramid was created by Masud to be his place of residence. Recently it got new inhabitants who are Medusa, Jack, and Catori Valencia. The Crypt has several flying talimans that allow it to fly in the sky. Its also has a huge teleportation talisman that Masud installed in the crypt.

The Underworld: Is a world that consists of several regions below Gensokyo. The highest region was Former Hell, and below that was the Remains of Blazing Hell. The Former Capital, and the Palace of the Earth Spirits are located in Former Hell.

Sub locations:

Former hell: Is formerly Gensokyo's hell where sinners and people who committed heinous crimes go to. However hell was moved by Hecatia to a new spot, because most of the suns in that hellish place were shot down by Houyi. The place where Gensokyo's once was at is now, Hecatia gave the place to Satori to both keep the vengeful spirits from leaving, and also for both youkai and humans to not bother her.

The Former Capital: Is a large traditional Japanese styled village located in Former Hell. The place is primarily inhabited by Oni, because they were allowed to stay there by the Yama and Hecatia. Yuugi, one of the Deva of the Mountains, resides here in the Former Capital throwing parties and drinking with her fellow onis.

Palace of the Earth Spirits: Is a western-style mansion, which is located in Former Hell. The mansion is inhabited by Satori and Koishi Komeiji, along with their pets. Satori is the owner of the mansion and is maintained by her pets.

Remains of Blazing Hell: Was originally where criminals were sent to be burned in hellfire, but was cooled down. It was later reignited, after the Nuclear Furnace was activated.

The Nuclear Furnace: Is a super-high furnace that is capable of producing nuclear fusion power. The Furnace is maintained by Utsuho Reiuji, and is kept running by Orin chucking corpses into it. Kanako Yasaka and Suwako Moriya wanted to use the furnace to revolutionize the kappa's energy production during their Mountain Industrial Revolution project.

The Palanquin Ship/Myouren Temple: The Palanquin ship was created by Byakuren given to Murasa to free gain her trust. It was based on the same ship that Murasa died on. Murasa is the captain of the ship, also housed Byakuren's youkai members, Shou, Unzan, Ichirin, and Nazrin.

After Byakuren was sealed the ship ended up being buried in the Underworld for a while until the Subterranean Incident occurred. During the incident the geyser caused by Orin ejected the Palanquin ship and its crew from the ground and into the air. When the UFO incident occurred, Byakuren's group of youkai flew to Makai to go rescue the Buddhist monk.

After the UFO incident Byakuren had the ship transform into the Myouren temple and be intentionally placed on top of the Hall Dreams' Great Mausoleum to prevent Toysatomimi no Miko's resurrection from happening. Although in the Ten Desires Incident, Miko's resurrection still occurred, because the divine spirits of Gensokyo were attracted to it. The Myouren Temple nowadays serves as a place to worship Buddhism, and also to help promote youkai and human peace.

The Hakurei Shrine: Is a shrine that lies in the Great Hakurei Barrier separating Gensokyo from the Outside World. Despite its importance to Gensokyo, it rarely gets human visitors, and even rarer donations. The only visitors that the shrine gets is the various sorts of youkai that come to the shrine that the Hakurei miko has defeated in the past. The current Hakurei miko is Reimu, and she is usually called to resolve incidents that plague Gensokyo. Originally the Hakurei Shrine was the only shrine in the land of illusions, but the Moriya Shrine has settled in the Youkai Mountain.

The shrine had a god known simply as the Hakurei God, but it wasn't revealed who he or she was until the Dragon Incident, where it's revealed that it was Annaya Hakurei. Recently the Hakurei Shrine had a bigger influx of followers than it had before, who were both youkai and humans, after the Dragon Incident. This is because the path to the Hakurei Shrine was easier to navigate, because of Ryūjin's help. Another reason for its popularity is because the Dragon God usually hangs out at the shrine, which led to a lot of people coming to visit and more donations being given to Reimu's donation box. This meant the Hakurei Shrine can now rival the Moriya Shrine in terms of followers and faith.

Youkai Mountain: Is a huge mountain covered mostly by the Great Youkai Forest at its foot, with several waterfalls and rivers flowing from the lakes at the mountain top. This place serves as the home of the Tengu and Kappa, whom the former has authority over the latter. Any outsider who trespasses on the mountain will be chased out by the Tengu's patrols.

Before the Tengu took over the mountain they and the kappa were originally ruled by the Oni and their leaders the Four Devas of the mountain. However, after the Hakurei Barrier was created the oni and their leaders left the mountain, because things have gotten uneventful.

Sub locations:

The Great Youkai Forest: is a great forest that is located at the foot of the youkai mountain.

The Genbu Ravine: Is a ravine where some of the kappa live at.

The Untrodden Valley: is a valley located at the very bottom of the the mountain which has a river from one of the many waterfalls that courses through it. This place is also where the kappa village is at.

The Kappa Village: Is the place where most of the kappa live in. Unlike most places in Gensokyo it resembles a modern city from the Outside World. It also worth to note that that the Probability Space Hypervessel is rests here.

The Tengu Village: Is where most of the tengu's population is currently located in. Like the kappa village the place is also technological advance in the form of factories that produce newspapers and other publications. Lord Temna lives in this village governing all of the tengu of the mountain.

Moriya Ropeway: Is an aerial transport constructed in the year 2017. It was finally allowed to be constructed after Kanako managed to get the Tengu to agree to constructing it.

It allows non flying humans to be able to access the mountain easier.

The Moriya Shrine: Is a Shinto Shrine that is located on the Youkai Mountain. The local shrine maiden of the place is Sanae Kochiya, and its residents goddesses are Suwako Moriya and Kanako Yasaka. The shrine was moved into Gensokyo, because of the lack of faith in the Outside World.

The Moriya Shrine tried to shut down the Hakurei Shrine in order to get more faith, but this ended up causing the Faith Incident. After the incident the Moriya shrine, and Hakurei Shrine are still rivals even if the latter has a lack of followers and is very poor.


	15. Misaki Hakurei

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project and its characters. Except for this character which is owned by me.**

Name: Mikaki Hakurei

Aliases: The Hakurei Goddess. The Hakurei shrine maiden. The Deified Miko. The Goddess of seals. The Goddess of barriers.

Race: God

Abilities: Misaki is an expert on creating advanced and complex seals while in combat. She usually uses seals to immediately disable her opponents while in combat. She even has made some seals that can actually harm, or outright kill someone if they get hit by her seals. Misaki is also capable of creating powerful barriers that can even stop the most developing of attacks.

Misaki is also able to utilize the divine power that can be channeled from Shinto Gods, and Goddesses. She can use this power to augment her strength and spiritual power while fighting.

Misaki is capable of manipulating her own aura to her advantage when fighting youkai, and other demonic entities. She can emit an aura of holiness which makes youkai, and demonic creatures uncomfortable near her, and Annaya is also able to turn off this aura whenever she wants to. Misaki is also able to use telepathy, heal people with her aura, sense auras of other people, and read their auras.

After becoming the Hakurei Goddess, a lot of Misaki's abilities were amplified. She can create the most complex seals instantly without any effort, and already knows the 1000 forbidden seals that sealed Trihexa. Instead of channeling divine power given to her by a Shinto God, Misaki can fully utilized her own divine powers to the fullest extent.

Misaki's manipulation of aura is much more powerful, and when she emits her aura of holiness, youkai, and other demonic entities will be in extreme pain, when they are standing by her. Misaki also gains new aura abilities such as directly infusing her divine aura to people, absorb someone's own aura to heal her own aura, create aura armor around her body, and be able to see through even the most powerful illusions.

Unlike other gods and goddesses Misaki doesn't run on faith to keep herself from fading away. Due to this, the shrine maiden doesn't require faith to stay alive and keep herself from losing her powers.

Personality/Appearance: Misaki is described as a stern and serious person when she doing shrine maiden work like exterminating youkai. She also originally considered youkai as beings that needed to be destroyed, but after meeting several friendly youkai she realized they weren't that bad.

Misaki is very affectionate and loving toward her husband Ryūjin, after they were married. Misaki also doesn't care about gathering faith or donations at all, since she cares more about raising her daughter Reimu, and being with Ryūjin.

Misaki wears a standard shrine maiden get up which includes a red hakama, and a white kimono robe. She also originally had brown hair and brown hair. Misaki's appearance changed after she became the Hakurei God, her eyes glow red, and six Ying Yang Orbs float behind her.

Possessions: Misaki owned a pair yo-yos during her childhood years that she played with. After she became the Hakurei God, she modified it, so she can use it for combat. The twin yo-yos are able to inflict heavy damage on her enemies especially on youkai since it is imbued with holy magic. She is also able to lengthen the string of the yo-yos, and manipulate the trajectory of where her weapons in any direction.

Backstory: Misaki was born into the Hakurei family clan, and didn't even know what happened to her parents. She was taught to always consider youkai as evil beings, and she thought so as well.

While training as a shrine maiden trainee, Misaki met an unnamed youkai that didn't attack her at all, and she started to question if what she's been taught about the youkai has been a lie.

When she became a full fledged maiden at 18, she ended up fighting Mima, and managed to defeat her by sealing the vengeful spirit with strong seals to keep her in hell. She also fully mastered her skills in aura manipulation, and has been able to call divine powers from the different Shinto Gods Goddesses. And just like the previous mikos before her she doesn't know who the Hakurei God is….yet.

While Misaki was busy cleaning up the Hakurei Shrine, she ended up getting a visitor, who called himself Ryūjin. Ryūjin came to the shrine to donate, because he wanted to give a donation to her for her services with dealing with the supernatural. She gladly accepted the donations not out of greed, but because this is the first time someone actually recognized. Ryūjin is also considered to be Misaki's first ever friend.

In the next 10 years, Misaki and Ryūjin would become married with each other in private. 11 months after the wedding, Ryūjin ends up telling the shrine maiden that he isn't just a man, but the Dragon God. Despite being told of this now, Misaki still considers Ryūjin to be her husband.

In the next year, Misaki gives birth to her daughter whom Ryūjin named Reimu Hakurei.

When Reimu was six years old, several wild youkai attacked the Hakurei Shrine, and during the battle Misaki was severely wounded to the point of death. However, before the youkais can finish her off, Ryūjin came in, and killed them all.

Before Misaki died from her fatal injuries, Ryūjin saved her by filling her body up with divine energy which turned her into a god, more specifically the Hakurei God. After this event, Misaki still took care of Reimu, but she also began to train her daughter on how to become the next Hakurei shrine maiden.

While Marisa and Reimu were off dealing with the culprit behind the Lotus Land Incident, Misaki was confronted by her former enemy Mima. When questioned why she wanted to talk with her in private, Mima told Misaki that, she checked her affinity levels, and said that she was filled to the brim with divine power. The shrine maiden tells the vengeful spirit that she was now the Hakurei God, but don't tell Reimu that, because she wanted it to be a surprise for her daughter. After explaining they talked like old friends do after being separated for so long.

Misaki helped Ryūjin with freeing his brother Trihexa from his seals that God from the Bible placed him in. She decided to help, because the deified miko wanted to repay the Dragon God for what he has been doing for her. After unsealing Trihexa Misaki, then sealed a fake body of the apocalypse dragon created by Ryūjin with the same seals used to seal him. When asked why, Ryūjin said it was to fool anyone who wanted to release the apocalypse dragon, and waste their resources.

During all the major incidents in Gensokyo, Misaki secretly helped Reimu with her battles by giving her divine power to the new miko.

When Ryūjin revealed himself to all of Gensokyo's populace during the Dragon Incident so did Misaki as the Hakurei God. All of the Dragon Incident Teams decides to team up and fight the both of them, but they had support such as Trihexa.

After the Dragon Incident Misaki would participate in Gensokyo's first tournament.

Relationships:

Ryūjin: The Dragon God is Misaki's husband, and she loves him with all her heart. She cares a lot about him, and was willing to actually help free his brother Trihexa so as to repay him for all the things he has done for her. She lives with him in the Dragon Palace.

Reimu Hakurei: Reimu is Misaki and Ryūjin's daughter. During the miko's younger years both of them took care of her to the best of their ability. During all the incidents that Reimu has participated in Annaya gave her daughter some of her power to help with the battles she faced off. Currently Misaki is helping the new shrine maiden with getting donations and visitors, because she cares for her and to stop the miko from complaining anymore.

Genji: During Misaki's younger years, the old turtle assisted her with learning on how to be a shrine maiden. In present times, she checks up on Genji to see how he's doing.

Mima: Misaki and Mima used to be former enemies when the former was still a shrine maiden. The former shrine maiden considers Mima a friend even when she almost killed her, back then. The two of them also spar against each other, whenever they are bored, and also to not rust their skills.

SinGyoku: The of them are the embodiments of the Ying Yang Orbs that Misaki used in combat. They were originally Misaki's protectors when she was still a shrine maiden, now they serve as her two servants.

Kanako Yasaka: Misaki's assistance to help the Hakurei Shrine to grow in popularity for the first time in centuries, inevitably led to her being rivals with Kanako. Kanako is also envious of Misaki since she is able to live out the rest of her normal divine life without needing faith to prevent herself from dying.

Trihexa: Misaki was the one responsible in freeing the apocalypse dragon from his seals to free him. Trihexa is forever grateful for the former shrine maiden for freeing him from his prison. She is also his sister in law.

Theme Song:

Nioh 2 OST - Lady Osakabe


	16. Mugetsu & Gengetsu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou Project and its characters.**

Name: Mugetsu

Aliases: Fearsome Maid of Dreams. The maid demon. The Dream Demon.

Race: Dream Demon

Abilities: Mugetsu is capable of creating her own dimension in the dream world singlehandedly. She is also able to create animals/creatures, but can only be done in the dream world.

Mugetsu also gains knowledge of people by simply visiting and looking into their dreams.

Being a powerful dream demon she is able to manifest in the real world, but her time outside is limited, and she needs permission from Doremy for her to do so.

Personality/Appearance: Mugetsu has a prideful personality, because she likes to boast about being the 2nd most powerful dream demon. However, she's quick to anger whenever someone makes fun of her 'true form' which is her wearing a maid outfit.

She along with her sister Gengetsu are also big fans of the Western part of the Outside World a.k.a Europe.

Mugetsu wears a pink and blue maid outfit. She also has short, blonde hair and golden eyes.

Backstory: After the Lotus Land incident, Mugetsu wanted to bring Reimu and Marisa to a pocket dimension created by her in the Dream World. The dream demon wanted to do it because she looked into the dreams of the two, and figured they can play with her in a game which was them fighting herself and her sister, Gengetsu.

When Reimu and Marisa was in her pocket dimension she sent her totally not copied creations to fight against them-only for it to only end in a one sided fight. Afterwards Mugetsu herself fought the two of them, but was defeated.

After Mugetsu was defeated her sister Gengetsu decided to fight Reimu, and Marisa. As for Mugetsu she sat back and watched the most terrible dream demon fight the two of them, while eating popcorn.

After Gengetsu was 'defeated', she, Reimu, Marisa, and her sister had a western styled tea party until the shrine maiden and yet to be magician wake up.

Soon after Reimu and Marisa wake up they are visited by Mugetsu and Gengetsu, who tell them they are able to come here, because they are powerful to manifest in the real world. After their explanation did Yuuka Kazami along with Elly and Kurumi showed up at the Hakurei Shrine. They were their because, Yuuka wanted to see how the two of them were doing after the incident.

During the Dragon Incident, several of the Dream incidents along with Mugetsu and Gengetsu were members of Team Dream led by their leader Doremy Sweet.

Relationships:

Gengetsu: Mugetsu is the younger sister of Gengetsu. Despite her brashness, she knows who's the strongest of the two, which was her sister.

Doremy Sweet: Mugetsu is very respectful and scared of the Ruler of the Dream World. Whenever Mugetsu has to manifest herself in the dream world, she has to ask permission from Doremy first before doing so.

Theme Song:

Re:LLS Mugetsu's Theme: Illusion of a Maid ~ Icemilk Magic [Jynx's Remaster]

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

Name: Gengetsu

Aliases: The most terrible. The Most fearful demon in the entire Dream World. A Nightmare that Spares No One. The Scourge of Angel of Nightmares.

Race: Dream Demon

Abilities: Gengetsu is a lot more powerful than her sister in several ways. She is able to form a shield so strong is it can be considered invincible, and she can form it with ease.

Gengetsu can form a bigger realm than her sister, but she can also manipulate it as well.

Like her sister Mugetsu she can also manifest in the real world, but she also needs to ask permission from Doremy for her to do so.

Personality/Appearance: Gengetsu is a lot more wiser and serious than her brashy sister Mugetsu.

Gengetsu just like her sister Mugetsu are big fans of the western side of

Gengetsu wears a pink and white dress. She had yellow eyes, and hair with a ribbon tied to her hair. Two large, big wings come out of her back that look like an angel's.

Backstory: After the Lotus Land Incident, Gengetsu and Mugetsu brought Reimu and Marisa while their sleeping into the former's pocket dimension in the Dream World to play a 'game' with them.

Before fighting them, Mugetsu sent some of her totally not copied creations to fight Reimu and Marisa, but it only ended in a one sided fight. Then Mugetsu decided to finally fight the two of them-only to be defeated.

Gengetsu, then showed herself to Reimu and Marisa, and proceeded to fight them in a long and harrowing fight. In the end though the two of them 'defeated' her. Afterwards they all had a western style tea party until Reimu and Marisa woke up.

Gengetsu and Mugetsu ended up manifesting themselves in the real world to see Reimu and Marisa. They also explain to them that they can do so, because both of them were very powerful dream demons, who are capable of manifesting themselves in the real world. Soon after Yuuka Kazami, along with Elly and Kurumi also arrived to the shrine too.

During the Dragon Incident, Gengetsu, Mugetsu and several of the dream residents were apart of Team Dream led by Doremy Sweet.

Relationships:

Mugetsu: Gengetsu is Mugetsu's elder sister, and the most powerful dream demon genuinely takes care of her.

Doremy Sweet: Gengetsu recognizes Doremy as the most powerful being in the dream world. Whenever her sister and herself has to manifest in the dream world they have to ask permission from the Baku.

Theme Song:

Re:LLS Gengetsu's Theme: Cute Devil ~ Innocence [Jynx's Remaster]


	17. Jack

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project and its characters. **

Name: Jack

Aliases: The Headless Horseman. The Legend of Sleepy Hollows. The Dullahan. The Pumpkin King. The H.H (shorter version for Headless Horseman).

Race: Dullahan

Abilities: Jack being a Dullahan can never be killed by decapitation, because he can 'live' without a head. Also like a Dullahan he can't be harmed by regular means, and only through spiritual means.

Jack is also supernaturally strong able to hold his ground against more powerful foes, such as a wendigo and high powered oni.

He's also able to conjure up pumpkin bombs that can either blow up or explode into flames. He also usually summons pumpkin bombs in his hand to throw at his foes.

Jack is able to summon, and de summon his ghost horse, Brom Bones. He can also summon his axe, he affectionately calls Tracey.

Personality/appearance: Jack is described as being a very enthusiastic and mellow individual. He also likes to sometimes make morbid jokes about his head and other macabre things, though his friends are used to this sort of thing as of now.

Jack wears a black looking knight armor with a red cape billowing from the back. He wears no helmet, because he has no head. He usually dons this form, with his horse to make himself look badass.

In his 'disguise' form he wears the same hessian uniform, when he was still alive. He also has brown hair, and orange eyes.

Possessions: Jack possesses an axe that is capable of cutting through very tough metals. He wields this axe and uses it to decapitate and slice through his opponents. His axe was enchanted by his friend Masud so he can channel his spiritual power into the axe.

Backstory: Before Jack was alive, he originally served as a hessian trooper and fought alongside the British during the American Revolution. However, he was killed in the battle of White Plains, when a cannonball shattered his head. His body was buried in the cemetery of the Old Dutch Church of Sleepy Hollow.

Jack returned to the land of the living as a Dullahan, and tried to go after his missing head for the last 20 years, but gave up afterwards. He accepted his unlife as a being without a head.

In the early 1800s, Jack ends up confronting the wendigo, Catori Hurit in a fight between two legendary creatures. The two of them fought each other for almost an entire day, but ultimately ended up in a tie, after the both of them were exhausted in fighting each other. A full week later, the dullahan would meet the wendigo once again, but this time with no ill intentions toward each other. They both respected each other's strengths, and this led to them becoming friends with each other.

In the late 1800s, Jack and Catori decided do travel to Europe, because the two of them wanted to see several famous spots there. During their trip in Greece, they ran into the ruins of a Greek temple, where they meet and fight against the legendary gorgon, Medusa. After the fight, the two of them convinced their fellow monster that they weren't there to hurt her, but were traveling all over Europe. Medusa ends up joining the two of them on their journey, because she is interested in seeing how the world was like now, and to see other countries besides Greece.

The now party of three, then head to Egypt to see the Pyramids of Giza. While there they end up meeting the youkai magician, Masud Akh. Masud was able to sense that they didn't hold any animosity toward him, so he had a friendly attitude towards them. As a show of good faith he even invited them into his home the Crypt of Alexandria, which they accepted, because the party of three wanted to take a break from all the traveling.

In the next few days, as Jack, Catori, and Medusa were packing up to go travel throughout Europe, Masud decided to join along with them. The Egyptian magician explained that he did so, because they were his first friends in a while, and also because he wanted to go see how Europe has changed, while he was always kept in his home.

The now party of four started to travel around Europe once again, but this time using Masud's home as transport. The crpyt was installed with several powerful teleportation talismans to make traveling easier, and a cloaking talisman to keep itself hidden from unwanted visitors.

In the late 1900s, the party of four caught wind of Gensokyo's existence, after they met a youkai who told them that she was invited to go to the place. After hearing this the four of them decided to travel to the land of illusions. The Crypt of Alexandria makes its last and final trip to Gensokyo.

During the dragon incident, Jack, Catori, Medusa were members of Team Alexandria led by Masud. Later on in the incident Wakasagihime, Sekibanki, and Kagerou Imaizumi also joined the team as well.

In the present day, Jack hangs still hangs out in the Crypt of Alexandria, but will sometimes go to the human village, but donning his 'human' form.

Relationships:

Catori Hurit: Jack and Catori were originally enemies in the past, but became friends later on. Jack occasionally spars with the Wendigo to make sure his and her skills don't rust. Jack also has a crush on Catori, but he ain't telling her, yet.

Medusa: (best friends)

Masud Akh: Masud is Jack's friend whom allowed the dullahan to stay in his home. The Egyptian magician also was the one who enchanted Jack's axe as a gift for being his friend.

Sekibanki: Sekibanki is Jack's biggest fan, because she admired the dullahan's tale of Sleepy Hollows. The rokurokubi first met the dullahan, when she was hanging around the edge of a forest near the Human Village. The two of them ended up befriending each other, after the meeting. Sekibanki hangs out with Jack either in the Human Village or in the Crypt of Alexandria.

Brom Bones: is the same horse that Jack used when he was alive and also died alongside him, after he was killed. The horse itself became a ghost like the dullahan. Jack can summon Brom Bones at anytime and anywhere, if he feels like it.

Theme Songs:

Halloween Music - The Headless Horseman

Halloween Music - Pumpkin King


	18. Junko

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project, and its characters.**

Name: Junko

Aliases: The Divine Spirit. The Pure Spirit. The Purified One. Sworn Enemy of the Lunarians. Master's friend (by Clownpiece).

Race: Sagacious Spirit

Abilities: Junko is capable of purifying everything she wants. However, her power is not to purify someone of impurity, but more akin to purifying of substances to remove impurities.

Junko used this ability to purify herself into becoming an embodiment of her grudge toward Chang'e as a divine spirit. She also used this ability to purify Clownpiece and the other hell fairies into becoming beings of pure life force.

Personality/appearance: Junko is described as being a very cold, vengeful and determined individual set on completing her goal, which is to get revenge on Chang'e. After the Lunatic Kingdom incident, she started to be less set on getting revenge on Chang'e, and hangs out with her girlfriend Hecatia.

Junko is also very intelligent, she was able to plot an invasion of the moon, and also know that the Lunarians will flee to the Dream World to avoid being _impure. _

Junko wears a red and yellow Chinese tabard with a red sash over a wide-sleeved black dress. She has long orange hair, red eyes, and has a black traditional Chinese crown on her head called a dalachi. Whenever she's in combat seven light-purple flame-like tails appear from her back.

Backstory: Before becoming a divine spirit, Junko used to be the wife of Houyi and they both had a son. Junko was pretty happy living a good life until, the Lunarian goddess named Chang'e showed up.

Suddenly, Houyi divorced Junko, because he saw that Chang'e was a lot more beautiful than his ex wife. Thus he left her with her son.

While Houyi was shooting down the suns of hell, he accidentally killed his Junko's son. Filled with grief and hate, she ended up purifying herself into becoming an embodiment of her grudge toward him. Afterwards she brutally and mercilessly killed her former husband, Houyi.

However, the divine spirit's grudge hasn't been satisfied, and now she blames Chang'e for what had happened to her. For the next centuries, Junko would try and get her revenge on Chang'e.

Except this also meant she has made enemies with the Lunarians as well. Whenever Junko tried to get to Chang'e, but she was always stopped by the Watatsuki sisters. By this point in time she learnt that the Lunarian goddess drank the Hourai elixir to become immortal out of fear of being killed by the divine spirit. This led to her being imprisoned for eternity in the Lunar Capital

After another failed attempt at getting to Chang'e, Junko ended up getting a new friend/ally, Hecatia Lapislazuli a goddess of hell, the earth, and the moon. The hell goddess also shared the same grudge toward Chang'e, because her husband Houyi shot down nine of the suns needed for hell to survive.

However, Hecatia was able to save hell by moving it somewhere else. The place where hell was located at was formally located became former hell, which is ruled by Satori Komeiji.

Junko and Hecatia got along nicely and became friends because of their grudge. After this meeting Junko decided to move into hell with Hecatia. While there she decided to come up with a plan that will finally allow her to get her revenge on Chang'e.

The plan she came up with was to invade the moon with an army of fairies from hell, but they won't be like ordinary fairies. They would have been purified by Junko into beings of pure life force. This meant that if the lunarians fought against them they will become _impure_. When the invasion does begin the lunarians would flee to the dream world to escape the _impure _hell fairies.

However, Junko planned ahead for this, and Hecatia would, then trap them in the dimension. This allowed Junko to go and take revenge on Chang'e without anyone interfering.

Hecatia agreed with this plan and brought Junko, the hell fairy army she needed, for it to work, whom are led Clownpiece. She then proceeded to purify them into embodiments of pure life force.

The plan she came up with ended up working as intended, the lunarians did flee from the hell fairies, and into the dream world. Hecatia then proceeded to do her part of the plan and trap them there. Without that out of the way Junko can now proceed with getting her revenge on Chang'e not just for her, but for all the other troubles she has done to.

However plan had a fatal flaw, the lunarians can't exit the dream world, but they could invade Gensokyo, which caused the Lunatic Kingdom Incident to happen.

The four incident resolvers, which are Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, Alice Margatroid, and Reisen Udogein Inaba, challenged Junko to a damnaku fight, whom the divine spirit lost. She tried to recover her plan by using her trump card Hecatia, to help her in the next fight against the incident resolvers.

The next fight against Junko took place in the dream world, but this time she brought Hecatia to help her against the incident resolvers. However, even with Hecatia's help, Junko still lost against them, and finally called off the invasion.

After the incident, Junko was less determined to get her revenge, and started to spend more time with Hecatia. She also started to go to Gensokyo much more often, so as to see the paradise. I

During the Dragon Incident, Junko became the leader of Team Hell, because she can come up with schemes and lead better than everyone else.

Relationships:

Hecatia Lapislazuli: Junko and Hecatia became best friends, due to their grudge with Chang'e. Though the former might have been sympathetic and influenced by the latter. After the Lunatic Kingdom incident, it has been theorized that the hell goddess and divine spirit might love each other, but it unconfirmed.

Clownpiece: Junko was the one who purified the hell fairy into becoming a being of pure life force. Hecatia lent Clownpiece and other hell fairies for Junko to begin the invasion of the moon. After the lunatic kingdom incident, it is theorized that Clownpiece might be the adopted daughter of Junko and Clownpiece, but it is unconfirmed.

Chang'e: Junko hates Chang'e with all her heart, because she was the one who ruined her life before becoming a divine spirit. After the lunatic kingdom incident, Junko was less determined on getting revenge on Chang'e, but still hated her even in present time.

Theme Songs:

[東方Arrange] Final Battlefield || Pure Furies ~ Whereabouts of the Heart

【東方 Instrumental Rock】dBu - Pure Furies ~ Whereabouts of the Heart【C89】


	19. Cirno

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project and its characters:**

Name: Cirno

Aliases: The Strongest Fairy. Gensokyo's number one Baka. ⑨. The strongest out there. The Baka. The ice fairy. The Baka ice fairy.

Race: Fairy

XXXXXXXXX

Abilities: Cirno is known for her ability of manipulating the cold. This includes creating icicles, huge ice cubes, or creating ice weapons like a sword. She is also able to freeze danmaku bullets at will during spell card battles. Cirno is also able to to make the environment around her chilly, even in the summer.

Recently Cirno has become stronger in her powers after transforming into a sprite. This includes being able to conjure up a huge ice cubes without any effort, creating bigger ice weapons, and make the surrounding around her feel as though you are in winter.

XXXXXXXXX

Personality/appearance: Cirno is a confident person who likes to boast about being the strongest out there. She also acts very childish, and a bit dumb like her fellow fairies. Just like fairies she also likes to pull off pranks on people.

However, Cirno is smart enough to know when not to do something stupid, such as avoiding going to the Garden of the Sun or suffer Yuuka's wrath. Cirno also deeply cares for her friends, and will protect them from harm.

Cirno wears a white blouse, and blue jumper dress. She also has a blue bow on her head. Six icicle wings float out of her back, she can turn these wings into a weapon she can use in combat like a sword, a hammer, and other weapons. She also looks like a young child.

During the Four Seasons Incident, Cirno's skin turned tan, a flowery vine is wrapped around her body, and a sunflower ribbon is around her neck. Though afterwards, Cirno reverted back to her normal self, after she and the other fairies were depowered by Okina Matara.

After Cirno was transformed into a sprite, she now looks like she is in her late teens. The ice fairy turned sprite's six icicle wings now are attached to her back, which is connected by a membrane of ice. A tiara of ice also rests on her head. Her hair now goes past her shoulders, along with that she has a combat blue robe underneath a blue vest.

XXXXXXXXX

Possessions: None

XXXXXXXXX

Backstory: Cirno for the last 60 years has always declared herself as being the strongest fairy out there. While this is true to some extent, her power only matches that with weaker youkai, and she is sometimes idiotic, which led to many people of Gensokyo calling her Gensokyo's resident Baka.

Before the Scarlet Mist Incident, Cirno ended up meeting and befriending Wriggle Nightbug, Mystia Lorelei, Daiyousei, and Rumia. Together they all form up the group known as Team 9.

During the Scarlet Mist Incident, Cirno along with Daiyousei fought against Marisa Kirisame above Misty Lake, however she and her friend were quickly defeated by the ordinary magician.

During the Great Fairy Wars, Cirno became enraged after her igloo was destroyed by the Fairies of Light, and she went to get her revenge on them, but had to fight through a lot of fairies to get to them. When she did meet them, Cirno was able to defeat all three of them, even though they outnumbered her. After the fairy wars, Sunny Milk, Luna Child and Star Sapphire became Cirno's friend/enemy. It is also worth noting that Cirno fought Marisa after the war, but she was ultimately defeated by the ordinary magician.

During the Four Seasons Incident, Cirno became boosted by the summer door on her back. Cirno then proceeded to fight off everyone she met with her newly powers, and even defeating the culprit behind the incident, Okina Matara. Though everyone that she fought against may or may not have hold back on her. After the incident she reverted back to her normal state.

Afterward, Cirno resolved to herself that she will train to become the strongest like she did during the four seasons incident. To help achieve her goal, she started to train in the Gensokyo mountain range with Letty training the ice fairy as well.

9 months later, Cirno ended up freezing herself over Misty Lake, and ended up transforming herself into a sprite, which gave the ice fairy a power boost with her powers. Soon after this the rest of Team 9 started to train to become stronger themselves like Cirno and Rumia just did.

When the Dragon Incident started Cirno assembled the rest of Team 9, the other weaker youkai, and most of Gensokyo's fairies to unite against the other teams they will be fighting against.

XXXXXXXXX

Relationships:

The Three Fairies of Light: Sunny Milk, Luna Child and Star Sapphire - are all allies and enemies of Cirno. The three fairies rallied alongside Cirno's team to fight against the other teams.

Daiyousei: Daiyousei is fellow fairy, who lives alongside Cirno in Misty Lake. During the Dragon Incident, Daiyousei used her powers to calm down the fairies, which allowed Cirno's team to be able to get more members.

Rumia, Wriggle Nightbug and Mystia Lorelei: The three youkai are a part of Team 9, and also best Cirno's friends. The ice fairy and Rumia becoming stronger led to Wriggle, and Mystia to also attempt at being stronger through training. All three of them participated in the Dragon Incident alongside Daiyousei to help Cirno with dealing with the other teams.

Clownpiece: Clownpiece is both a friend and rival to Cirno. Both the hell and ice fairy like to prank people, but Cirno will on occasion fight Clownpiece, because she wants to be called the strongest fairy in Gensokyo not her.

Suwako Moriya: Cirno freezing frogs inevitably led to the ice fairy becoming a rival with Suwako. This is because of Suwako treating frogs as a if they were her own pets.

Letty Whiterock: Cirno sees Letty as an older sister figure. The Yuki-onna trained the ice fairy with improving her fighting style and ice powers. Letty joined and fought with Cirno and her friends against their adversaries during the Dragon Incident.

Utsuho Reiuji: Originally Cirno and Utsuho fought each other the first time, but later the two of them became friends, because the hell raven and ice fairy share something in common. They are both simple minded, and can understand each other properly.

XXXXXXXXX

Theme Songs:

UI-70 - Beloved Tomboyish Girl

UNL Cirno's Theme: Beloved Tomboyish Girl


	20. Masud Akh

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project and its characters, who are all owned by Team Shanghai. Except for this character which is mine!**

Name: Masud Akh

Aliases: The Egyptian Youkai Magician. The Ancient Magician. The Former High Priest. The Egyptian Magician.

Race: Magician (formerly Human)

Abilities/skills: Masud is highly skilled in the arts and power of magic more specifically Egyptian magic. He is able to create powerful talismans, charms, and enchantments. The Egyptian magician is also very experienced in magic due to his many years of practicing and training.

Masud is also very skilled in using the magic of life and death. This is because he possesses both the Ancient Egyptian Book of the Dead and Life. He is able to use the book of life to extend someone and even his life span, talk to souls, and other spells related to life. The Egyptian magician can use the Book of the Dead to talk to the souls of the dead, steal the lifeforce of people, and other things related to death.

Personality/Appearance: Masud is described as being a very humble yet determined individual, when it comes to pursuing his goals. He considers his friends to be put before anything else after.

Masud is also very fond of Ancient Egyptian history, and architecture, because he lived during that time. He doesn't like it when people talks badly about ancient Egypt's history, and culture.

Masud wears a red cloak with an Egyptian styled gold trim along the ends over a white linen shirt, and Shendyt. He also has sandy colored hair, and dark brown eyes.

Possessions: Masud possesses the ancient Egyptian book of death and life. Unlike the other versions, these ones hold true magical powers and can be used to cast spells.

The Egyptian magician was given these books by the pharaoh of his era to protect them from people who would use the spells for their own greed.

Backstory: Masud was once the high priest of the pharaoh before Alexander's invasion of Ancient Egypt. When Alexander the Great did come invade Egypt was tasked by the pharaoh to protect the books of life and death from falling into the Greek's hands.

While the Greeks were invading Egypt, Masud fled from his home country with the books and lived in isolation from everyone else. To better protect the books of life and death for the purpose of evil deeds, Masud started to practice spells and magic from the two books.

Fast forward 300 years, it is the year 48 BC, and Masud is still around. The reason for this is because the former high priest used a spell from the book of life to extend his lifespan to live longer.

In the year 48 BC, the fires that Julius Caesar had his man torched his ships to, spread outward and ravaged the parts of Alexandria. The fires then spread to the library of Alexandria, and its scrolls in there were supposedly destroyed in the fire.

However, the scrolls in there didn't get destroyed, because before the fires reached the place, Masud collected most of the scrolls in there. He stored all those books in a bag that he enchanted to make it easier to carry the books.

After Egypt was taken over by the Romans, Masud decided to make his own home, where he can practice his magic safely without being detected by everyone. In 24 BC he constructed his home which he calls the Crypt of Alexandria.

For the past 1900 years, Masud has been researching spells about life and death from the two books, and collecting ancient Egyptian relics. He also has been visiting the tombs of the pharaohs to honor them by actually talking with their spirits. The magician was also the one who placed curses in the pyramids to punish those who disturb the tombs of his pharaohs. He also went briefly into Europe, when the Roman Empire was still around to see what's happening over there.

In the late 1800s, Masud sensed three signatures not humans who were nearby him, and got ready for a fight. The former high priest was going to the pyramids of Giza to pay his respects to the pharaohs.

When Masud came to confront the three people, he let his guard down, because they didn't show any harm to him. The three people are Catori Hurit, Jack, and Medusa, who are all supernatural creatures in their own right.

Masud, then invited the party of three into his home the Crypt of Alexandria, who graciously accepted his invitation, because they needed a place to rest. Catori, Jack, and Medusa, then told the Egyptian magician that they were visiting the pyramids, because the party of three were traveling over Europe, and explore the rest of the world.

In the next few days, as Catori, Jack, and Medusa were getting ready to go traveling again, Masud decided to join them on their journey. The reason for this is because they were his first friends in a while, and also wants to see what Europe has become the last time he was there, when the Roman Empire was still around.

And with that, the now party of four traveled across the world through the Crypt of Alexandria. Masud installed several flying talismans along with one massive teleportation talisman in his home to make traveling easier.

In the late 1900s, Masud, Catori, Jack, and Medusa caught wind of the existence of Gensokyo while exploring Japan. Masud became interested with going to Gensokyo because he liked the prospect of meeting fellow magic users like him, while Catori, Jack, and Medusa wanted to meet other supernatural beings just like them.

The party of four then traveled to Gensokyo, to see what the land of illusions has in store for them.

During the Dragon Incident, Masud became the leader of Team Alexandria, because he was the wisest of all of the team.

Relationships:

Catori Hurit, Jack, and Medusa: the three of them are Masud's best friend who traveled with him throughout the world for the last 100 years. When they were in Gensokyo, the Egyptian magician gave his friend gifts for he created himself.

For Catori, Masud enchanted a bag that produced a limitless supply of human flesh for the wendigo.

For Jack, Masud enchanted his axe to be able to unleash his spiritual powers through, and be nearly indestructible.

For Medusa, Masud gave the gorgon a bow and arrow, in which the arrows are able to turn their targets into stone upon touch.

Patchouli Knowledge: A fellow magician just like Masud, the two of them usually talk about things related to magic. Masud would on occasion visit the Scarlet Devil Mansion to discuss and experiment things related to magic in Patchouli's library, Voile.

When Masud first met Patchouli he immediately used his life magic powers on the purple haired magician, and ended up curing her asthma. After this little incident Patchouli is able to not worry about getting asthma at all, because Masud's life magic made it so she wouldn't get it again.

Marisa Kirisame: After hearing the treasure trove of books with magic that the Crypt of Alexandria had, Marisa made it so that Masud's home was second place to go 'borrow' from.

However she has no luck with breaking into the Crypt of Alexandria, because of the amount wards and spells protecting it from any intruders. Masud would also welcome the black-white witch into his home, because she makes for some good entertainment by fighting against her.

Theme Song:

Egyptian Battle Music - Egyptian Warriors (battle theme)

Ancient Egyptian Music - Lost Tombs (pre battle theme)


	21. Kaguya Houraisan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project's characters, locations, and contents are all owned by Team Shanghai a.k.a Zun!**

Name: Kaguya Houraisan

Aliases: The former princess of the moon. The lunarian. The exiled princess. The Immortal Princess. The Immortal Lunarian. The lunatic princess. The NEET.

Occupation: formerly a moon princess

Species: Lunarian

XXXXXXXXX

Abilities: Kaguya is able to make things last for eternity. This means that an object can never change or be worn out by time.

Kaguya is also able to manipulate instantaneous and time. She is able to create her own time and spend time with others either differently or the same.

Due to Kaguya drinking the Hourai Elixir, she is a true immortal, meaning she can never be killed in combat, succumb to any diseases, and never age. Essentially Kaguya would live forever.

XXXXXXXXX

Personality/appearance: Kaguya is described as a person who likes to live a carefree life, but can be serious if the time comes. She also loves to read mangas and play video games such as Mario Kart, and Pokémon.

Kaguya wears a pink shirt with many white bows, and a long, dark burgundy skirt decorated in yellow with bamboo and flower shapes. She also has dark brown eyes and very long hair in hind cut style. Kaguya is also described as a beautiful lady, not something of this word.

XXXXXXXXX

Possessions: ? ? ? ? ? ?

XXXXXXXXX

Backstory: Over a 1000 years ago, Kaguya was once a princess of the moon and was treated with the utmost care as a princess. However she got selfish, and she convinced the lunarian sage, Eirin Yagokoro, to create the Hourai Elixir, and when it was completed she drank it out of self interest.

This was illegal by lunarian law, and with that she was executed…..many times. Kaguya couldn't be executed due to the fact that the Hourai elixir made her immortal, so she was then exiled to Earth as punishment to live among the humans she once despised.

During her exile she was found by a bamboo cutter, and lived there. While the rest of the lunarians look at the humans with disdain, Kaguya started to love her new home.

Soon after, rumors started to spread about her unearthly beauty, and several men including Fujiwara no Mokou's father, lusted after her. However they couldn't beat Kaguya's trial of the Five Impossible Requests to be married to her.

The first was to bring her the stone begging bowl of the Buddha from India. The second was to retrieve a jeweled branch from the island of Mount Hourai. The third was to seek the legendary robe of the fire-rat of China. The fourth was to retrieve a colored jewel from a dragon's neck. The final task was to find the legendary Cowry treasure of the swallows.

However what they all didn't know was that Kaguya actually possessed the five items in the first place.

After years of exile on Earth, Kaguya is visited by several powerful emissaries of the moon, who came to the former lunarian princess to bring her back home, and that she was forgiven of her crime. But Kaguya didn't want to go back to the moon, because she grew to like living on Earth.

However she discovered that Eirin was an emissary as well. The lunarian doctor was apologetic to Kaguya, because she wasn't punished for both drinking the Hourai Elixir, and creating it herself. Her desire for redemption was so strong that she would do anything for Kaguya, so she decided to live with Kaguya on Earth.

Eirin ended up betraying the other emissaries, and she along with Kaguya fled to what is Gensokyo. There they took refuge in an ancient manor called Eientai in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost.

For a very long time the Moon stopped sending emissaries to get Kaguya and Eirin, and so they had forgotten about the past, and lived in peace. However 1 century after Gensokyo's creation a lunarian rabbit named Reisen, came into their home.

Reisen stated that humans have planted a flag on the moon, and this caused a war to erupt between the lunarians and humans. The lunarian rabbit then stated that she fled from the front lines of the war leaving her allies behind.

Kaguya, remembering that she was lunarian too, decided to let Reisen live with herself and Eirin.

It was after centuries of isolation that Kaguya was eventually reunited with Mokou, who also drank the Hourai elixir, and the two continued to kill each other on a daily basis for a long time.

A few decades after this event, Reisen gets a transmission from other surviving moon rabbits that a new war will be brewing soon between the humans and lunarians. This meant that Reisen had to return to fight in the front lines, but she doesn't want to.

Kaguya and Eirin decided to defend Reisen, but feared that if they kill the emissaries coming for the lunarian rabbit, they would have to go back into hiding again.

Eventually, Eirin came up with a plan to replace the real moon with a fake one making it no longer possible to travel between the Earth and the Moon. Kaguya, liking this plan ordered her fellow exile to start the plan.

Once the moon was replaced with the fake one it sets off the Eternal Night Incident. However they underestimated the strength of the inhabitants of Gensokyo, because some of the residents actually become stronger when the moon is out.

In the end though, the humans and youkai successfully managed to dispel the fake one, and Kaguya realized that the lunarians can't even enter Gensokyo in the first place, because it was sealed by the Great Hakurei Barrier.

During the Dragon incident, Kaguya became the leader of Team Eientai to lead her team against the other teams, and also because she was bored.

In the present time, Kaguya, Eirin, and Reisen live peacefully in Gensokyo, and dealing with all sorts of shenanigans in the land of illusions.

XXXXXXXXX

Relationships:

Eirin Yagokoro: Eirin is Kaguya's friend and servant. Eirin was also made the Hourai Elixir to make the lunarian princess immortal. When she was sent to get Kaguya by the moon, she kills the emissaries, and helps the immortal lunarian with hiding herself. In present time, Eirin faithfully serves Kaguya.

Reisen Udongein Inaba: Kaguya lets Reisen stay with her Eirin, because she is a fugitive like them.

Tewi Inaba: (Allied Earth Rabbit)

Rin Satsuki: Kaguya lets Rin stay in Eientai, because she felt empathy for the Kirin. She also was the one who overruled Eirin from sending Rin back to where she originated from.

Kaguya also was the one of the people who contributed to Rin's eventual curing, the others being Eirin, Reisen, Yumemi, Patchouli, Sakuya, and Chiyuri. The lunatic princess helped with the procedure by using her eternity powers to stabilize Rin's condition.

Kaguya was the one who first introduced Rin to the wonderful world of video games.

Fujiwara no Mokou: Kaguya and Mokou both used to be friends with each other, when the former first met the latter. However, when Mokou's father died in Kaguya's trial this caused the Mokou to stop being friends with Kaguya, and being very hateful toward the lunarian not knowing the truth that her father used her to get married with the lunarian princess.

Mokou has been murdering Kaguya and vice versa, but they couldn't kill each other due to the both of them being immortal.

During the Eternal Night Incident, Mokou ends up finding out that her reasons for getting revenge are questionable, after she found out the truth from Kaguya. This ended up stopping their long feud against each other.

Nowadays, Kaguya and Mokou are friends like they were in the past, and the latter even invites the former to play some video games.

XXXXXXXXX

Theme Songs:

IN Kaguya's Theme: Flight of the Bamboo Cutter ~ Lunatic Princess (Re-Extended)

[Touhou]-Kaguya's Theme: Lunatic Princess ~Remix


	22. Sakuya Izayoi

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Touhou Project and its characters, it is all owned by ZUN!**

Name Sakuya Izayoi

Aliases: The Time Stopping Maid. The knife throwing maid. The maid. The Perfect and Elegant Maid. The former Vampire Hunter.

Species: Human

Occupation: Head Maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Abilities/skills: Sakuya is an expert on using knives as she fits. She is very accurate when it comes to knife throwing, an example being she can hit an apple on a fairy's head, accurately.

Sakuya's most important ability in her arsenal is her time powers. She can speed time up, slow it down, erase it, and even stop it all together. The maid is also able to compress the flow of time to make both past and future to exist at the same time, which means the same objects from different timelines can be in different places at once.

Sakuya also has an additional manipulation of space. She can lengthen or narrow it to varying degrees. An example of this power is that she was able to make the Scarlet Devil Mansion's spaciousness even more abundantly spacious.

After completing some trials regarding the Greece Gods Chronis, Sakuya has gained new abilities regarding her time powers; for example she can heal her wounds by rewinding time or rewind time to the beginning of the fight to give herself a second chance, and alsoI already mention rewinding time to heal wounds and rewinding time back to the beginning of the fight, right. As well as making time duplicates exist to overwhelm her opponents. She can even speed up time to allow her to match the speeds of the faster tengu such as Aya and Tenma and she can even speed up the speed of her knives to the point of being as fast as a Tengu.

Personality/Appearance: Sakuya is fiercely loyal to her mistress Remilia Scarlet, and she will do anything to please her. This also applies to some extent to Patchouli Knowledge, and Flandre Scarlet.

Sakuya is the type of person who is very cold, but also of the easygoing kind to everyone else. She also acts very professionally and polite, befitting her role of an elegant maid. When it comes to incident resolving she will efficiently and mercilessly exterminate youkai.

Sakuya looks to be in her late teens, but is actually hundreds of years old. The reason for this is because the maid used her time powers to stop her aging.

For Sakuya's maid uniform she wears a white and dark blue French maid with an apron, shirt sleeves and green ribbon. Sakuya also has silver gray hair worn on both sides of her face with green ribbons at the end, and wears a maid headband on her head. Her eyes also flash red whenever she uses an attack or during spell cards.

For Sakuya's vampire hunter dress, she wears a black leather cuirass, black skirt, and. She also has black cape and a wide brimmed hat to go along with her get up. She still has her hair done with two braids on both sides of her face, but the ribbons on the end are red.

Possessions: Sakuya possesses a massive amount of knives. When she is attacking her opponent she can summon knives out of nowhere, because of her time powers.

Sakuya also possesses a pocket watch that was given to her by her mistress. She also carries the watch wherever she goes, and it can boost her time powers as well.

Backstory: Sakuya was once a vampire hunter, who hunted vampires. The reason for her profession was that vampires destroyed her village and everyone she knew and lived in there. This has caused her to be very hateful and merciless toward any vampires she comes across.

While Sakuya was traveling in England, she caught wind of a scarlet colored mansion, who has a vampire in it. Eager and confident she decided to go to the mansion and vanquish the vampire living there.

Once Sakuya got there the vampire hunter fought against the head maid of the mansion, Hong Meiling. The huntress ended up defeating Meiling, and then proceeded to kill off the fairy maids along the way.

When Sakuya finds the vampire, she is surprised that the monster expected the huntress to come to the mansion. The vampire then introduced herself as Remilia Scarlet the mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. The two fought each other, but the huntress was battered and defeated by the vampire.

Before the final blow was struck, Remilia offered the vampire hunter a choice to die or live, but serve the very thing she hated a vampire. Ultimately, Sakuya chose the latter, and becomes

a maid to her mistress Remilia Scarlet.

At first, Sakuya hated serving under her mistress, but overtime the former vampire hunter ends up creating an unbreakable bond with the vampire.

Few decades later, Sakuya would become the new head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion replacing Hong Meiling. Though Meiling would be assigned as the gatekeeper of the SDM as well as its gardener.

During the Scarlet Mist Incident, Sakuya fought against Reimu Hakurei to not put her mistress in danger, but was defeated by the shrine maiden. After this incident she ends up helping the same enemies turned friends with resolving incidents.

During the Spring Snow Incident, Sakuya tries to find the culprit behind the incident, because the delayed spring is making the mansion run out of supplies, and her mistress wants the incident resolved as fast as possible.

During the Eternal Night Incident, Sakuya along with her mistress, Remilia, team up to solve the incident, while fighting against other incident resolvers along the way.

During the Reversal Incident, Sakuya's knives began to act up and started to become independent. She decided to test out these new knives, while battling her way to find the culprit behind the incident.

Sakuya also participated in other incidents such as the Night Parade of One Hundred Oni Every Four Days, the Sixty Year Cycle Great Barrier, and the Scarlet Weather Rhapsody Incident.

During the Dragon Incident, she immediately joined the group known as the Scarlet Devil Mansion Crew, which composed of the residents of the SDM. The most surprising thing to note is that the head dons the same clothing she once wore when she was formerly a vampire hunter. When questioned by her mistress, the former vampire hunter, responded that she wanted to relieve her past life, and be reminded of the time now.

After the Dragon Incident, Sakuya ended up going through a Greek Trial regarding Chronis to get more time powers to be able to stand up and fight against the other strong residents of Gensokyo.

In the present time, Sakuya still loyally serves her mistress, Remilia Scarlet, while managing, and cleaning the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Relationships:

Remilia Scarlet: Sakuya is very loyal and obedient to the owner of the SDM. The head maid has been serving the vampire for more than 200 years, and still is to this day.

Flandre Scarlet: Just like Remilia, Sakuya also considers Flandre her mistress, and serves her whatever she wants. The head maid usually comes down to the younger sister of Remilia's basement to give her food, with some blood in the food.

Patchouli Knowledge: Sakuya serves Patchouli, because of the magician being a friend with her mistress Remilia. The head maid takes care of the library for Patchouli, and helps clean up Voile, after Marisa's 'trips' there.

Hong Meiling: Sakuya once served as a maid under the former head maid, Meiling. Sakuya would later take the position as head maid from Meiling, because her time stopping powers were useful in cleaning and managing the mansion easier. Although Sakuya would knife Meiling in the head, she is very friendly and had a little bit of respect for being her former head maid. When it was revealed that Meiling is a dragon, and the real reason gatekeeper was sleeping so often. Sakuya now has newfound respect for her, because underneath her persona she is a very determined and serious individual.

Fairy Maids: As the head maid of the SDM, Sakuya holds precedence over all the fairies working under her. Despite being maids the fairies working at the SDM are terrible workers, and only their for show. So Sakuya is the one who maintains and cleans the entire mansion, made incredibly easier thanks to her time powers.

Yumeko: Sakuya and Yumeko are both friendly rivals, because they want to prove who's the better maid out of the two. Whenever the two maids meet each other they will talk as if they were equals.

Marisa Kirisame: Sakuya would constantly defend the SDM from Marisa's attempts to get in Voile to 'borrow' Patchouli's books. Despite this the head maid, and black-white witch are generally on good terms with each other.

Theme Songs:

[Touhou - UI-70] Lunar Dial ~ Luna Clock

Night of Nights (Flowering nights remix) By COOL&CREATE/BeatMARIO

**(Added 11/10/20) A/n: Sakuya has clearly got new time powers of course she can manipulate time just like Dio Brando but now she has even more powers from characters such as Enrico Pucci (making speed faster with his Stand Made in Heaven), and Young Xehanort (rewind time back, make time clones, and heal himself by rewinding time).**


	23. Momiji & Aya

**Disclaimer I don't own Touhou Project and its characters it is all owned by Team Shanghai, a.k.a ZUN.**

Name: Momiji Inubashiri

Aliases: the wolf tengu. The tengu patroller. Leader of the wolf tengu patrols.

Occupation: The leader of the wolf tengu patrol of the Youkai Mountain.

Species: Wolf Tengu

Abilities/skills: Momiji is very skilled at close quarters combat, and will demolish anyone who foolishly gets too close to her.

Momiji being a wolf tengu possesses some of the traits that her species has such as incredible strength, and (almost) unmatched speed. She also can see a thousand miles away, and has a superior sense of smell.

Momiji also has a secret weapon, she is capable of absorbing energy, and then unleashing it right back to her opponents.

Personality/appearance: Momiji is described as a person who follows her orders respectively from her superior. Like all the other wolf tengu she likes to Dai Shōgi when she has the time.

Momiji wears a white, long-sleeved shirt, and a large black skirt with red flame-like designs reaching up from the bottom of the skirt. She has short light silver hair and wears a red tokin.

Possessions: Momiji has a large scimitar-like sword and a white, round shield with a red maple leaf print on it. She primarily uses these weapons for CQC combat against her opponents.

Backstory: Momiji has been the leader of the wolf tengu patrols who patrol the mountain making sure no outsiders trespass on tengu territory.

During the Mountain of Faith Incident, Momiji and the other wolf tengu patrols attempted to stop Reimu and Marisa from further going into Youkai Mountain, but all of them were defeated by the incident resolvers. However, Momiji was able to call in tengu reinforcements to help with dealing with them.

During the Dragon Incident, Momiji and the rest of wolf tengu rallied under their superior, Lord Temna, to fight against the other teams in the incident.

When the Gensokyo Colosseum's first tournament began, Momiji participated in the event to show off her skills to everyone.

Relationships:

Lord Temna: Momiji is loyal to her superior Lord Temna and follows his every command.

Aya Shameiaru: Momiji and Aya don't get along very well, and when they meet each other the two tengu will proceed to fight against each other. Though this might be because of a personal feud between Momiji and Aya.

Theme Songs:

Gensou Shoujo Taisen: Guarding White Wolf ~ Fall of Fall - Momiji's Battle Theme

(Fan-Made) Momiji's Theme: Awakening Wolf's Instinct

—

XXXXXXXXX

—

Name: Aya Shameiaru

Aliases: The Pure and Honest Reporter. The Crow Tengu journalist. The Fabricating Newspaper Reporter. The fastest out there in Gensokyo. The Crow Tengu.

Occupation: Newspaper writer, reporter

Species: Crow Tengu

Abilities: Aya is capable of manipulating the wind around her for several attacks. She also uses this ability to "listen" to the wind to collect rumors, to use in her newspapers.

Like most of the other tengu, Aya can accelerate to incredible speeds. She likes to host that she is the "fastest" one out there in Gensokyo. She mainly uses this ability to get out of harm's way, or for her spell cards

Personality/appearance: Aya is very unrelenting when it comes to gathering "scoops" to write in her newspapers. As a news reporter it is supposedly a policy to report on the truth, but there have been instances where she has written blatant lies.

Aya also has a serious side as well, she knows very well the effects her newspapers will have on those who read them. She also resents the caste system of the tengu, because the reporter is unable to advance in the ranks due to her being a crow tengu.

Aya wears a white blouse, black short skirt, and a tokin. She also has two black crow wings that juts out from her back. The news reporter has red eyes and semi-long black hair.

Possessions: Aya possesses a hauchiwa fan, that she most commonly uses when she manipulated the wind. She also has a camera that she uses to take pictures of those she wants in her articles.

Backstory: For a long time Aya runs the Bunbunmaru Newspaper, which is viewed by the youkai and humans as a mildly popular gossip. This is because most of the articles are blatant lies or the crow tengu's opinion.

Aya has in some ways used several of the incidents for her articles, such as the Subterranean, the Sixty Year Cycle Great Barrier, and the Four Seasons Incident.

However Aya will also partake in an incident if it is serious, or under orders from her superior Lord Temna. During the Mountain of Faith incident she was ordered by her leader to go and stop the incident resolvers from progressing further.

During the Dragon Incident, Aya joined Team Tengu led by her chief, Temna, because she had orders from him to help combat the other teams.

During the first tournament in Gensokyo's colosseum, Aya is one of the announcers, who announces what's going on in the arena.

Relationships:

Gensokyo's residents: Aya met most of Gensokyo's residents to gather material for her articles.

Lord Temna: Temna is Aya's superior, and she has to follow his commands, when the time comes.

Momiji: Aya and Momiji don't really get along well with each other, and will actually fight whenever they meet. This is because Aya and Momiji have a personal feud between each other.

Hatate Himekaidou: Aya and Hatate are both fellow crow tengu, but are rivals. This is because the latter runs the Kakashi Spirit News, which is a rival newspaper business to Bunbunmaru News.

Theme Songs:

PoFV Aya's Theme: Wind God Girl

[Touhou]- Aya's Theme: Wind God Girl ~3ºRemix


	24. Alice Margatroid

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Touhou Project and its characters, it is all owned by ZUN!**

Name: Alice Margatroid

Aliases: The doll magician. Seven-Colored Puppeteer. The adopted daughter of Shinki. The Makaian magician. The doll puppeteer. The puppeteer

Species: Magician, but is also half makaian & youkai formerly human

Occupation: Magician

Abilities/skills: Alice is very skilled when it comes to using magic, but prefers not to use her true powers in battle. This is because if she were to be defeated using her full strength then there will be nothing for the magician to rely upon, so she just uses not much of her full power.

Alice is also good at making dolls, but she is also to manipulate them as she sees fit. She can make them perform actions such as cleaning, working, and other things normal humans can perform.

Alice can also give her dolls combat roles, such as having the dolls arm themselves with lances, swords, shields, and even laser weaponry. She can even have the dolls self-destruct while in combat to cause massive damage to her opponent.

After the Dragon Incident, Alice ended up creating new dolls that are armed with magitek guns. These new dolls are capable of using different rounds from regular bullets, lasers, and focus beams. Alice also managed to finish her Goliath doll and it was now capable of leveling the ground and even can fight a giant Suika to a stand still.

Personality/appearance: Alice is generally friendly toward humans, and has a high friendship level, because she was originally one. That and she researched humans when she was still in Makai. Though she generally isn't eager for conversations.

Alice likes to work alone for the most part, and more of an indoor person, but she will sometimes get some help from her fellow magicians such as Marisa, or Patchouli. Alice also made it her one goal to make a doll that is alive and can survive without Alice's magic powering it.

When Alice was 10 years old, she wore a pink/white dress with a blue apron, a matching headband with a ribbon on the side, as well as white socks. She has blue eyes and blonde hair.

When Alice was 16 years old, her eye and hair color didn't change, but she now wore a light blue dress with long white sleeves and two pink ribbons, one going round her neck and another one around her waist. She also now wore a red band in her hair replacing her blue one.

Possessions: Alice possesses a grimoire that was given to her by her adopted mother Shinki during the magician's 6th birthday. The book itself holds the magician's true power, but is usually sealed. The book allows Alice to cast spells on all elements including light and darkness. The grimoire is always carried by the puppeteer, wherever she goes.

Backstory: When Alice was 6 years old, she was abandoned by her real parents for unknown reasons and left alone on the streets. She was later found by Makai's goddess, Shinki when the being was on a trip in the Human World.

Shinki took Alice back to Makai, and genuinely cared for her. Later on, Shinki would adopt the young Alice as her own child.

When Alice was 8 years old she was taught by Shinki on how to use magic, was eventually given her own grimoire on her 6th birthday.

During the Makai Incident when Alice was 10 years old, she confronted the incident resolvers at the time who were a young Reimu & Marisa, Mima, and Yuuka. But Alice was easily bested in combat by the four of them.

After Reimu, Marisa, Mima, and Yuuka "defeated" Shinki, they were confronted by Alice once again when they were trying to escape Makai. This time however, Alice brought her grimoire to make the fight easier against her enemies. But was defeated once again by the four of them.

6 years after the Makai incident, Alice left Makai, because she wanted to pursue the life of a magician, and also because she grew out of her life in Makai. She heard that the Forest of Magic is a great place to hone her magic skills.

While there Alice managed to set up a house that she built for her to live in. During her time there she found out that her former enemy Marisa was also living there. Despite being enemies in the past the two of them shockingly got along with each other.

Alice was then turned into a youkai magician, but she kept her makain inside of her. The two sides of her were able to balance each other out.

During the Spring Snow Incident, Alice joined up with the incident resolvers of the time which was Reimu, Marisa, and the maid Sakuya Izayoi. Together the four of them would travel to Hakugyokurou to defeat the ghost princess, Yuyuko, and her gardener/servant Youmu.

In the Eternal Night Incident, Alice teamed up with Marisa with finding the culprit behind the incident. While in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, Marisa and Alice fought against Reimu and Yukari and were subsequently defeated by the miko and sage.

In the Subterranean Incident, Alice, Patchouli, and Nitori helped Marisa with dealing with the incident. For Alice she gave some of her dolls to provide some support for Marisa while she's down there. For Patchouli, she will use some of her own magic abilities alongside Marisa's while she's underground. For Nitori, she upgraded Marisa's broom to have a booster on the back, and also fire out highly precisioned missiles at once. The puppeteer, purple haired magician, and kappa are able to communicate with Marisa with the use of a radio from the surface provided by Yukari.

During the Dragon Incident, Alice ultimately joined Team Makai to be with her mother against the other teams out there.

Alice also participated in the first tournament of Gensokyo.

After the Dragon Incident and first Gensokyo Tournament, Alice began to train a lot more when using her grimoire in combat. She also began to create new dolls and make new weapons for them. She even was able to fully complete Goliath Doll as well.

Relationships:

Shinki: Shinki is Alice's adopted mother, who took care of her for seven years. She is also the one who gave Alice her grimoire on her 6th birthday. In present day and onwards Shinki would visit her adopted daughter or the other way around.

Yumeko: Yumeko is formerly Alice's maid when she was still living in Makai. When Alice does come to visit Makai, Yumeko

Shanghai and Hourai: both of these dolls are used by Alice, and are well known during fights. Surprisingly Shanghai was the first of Alice's dolls to gain sentience, which then happened to Hourai later on.

Marisa Kirisame: Despite the two of them being enemies in the past, they get along surprisingly well. Though Marisa would 'borrow' some of Alice's stuff to the puppeteer's expense. The puppeteer would on some occasions come to Marisa to get some help with magical related things.

Patchouli Knowledge: Alice comes to the Scarlet Devil Mansion to learn some new magical spells and crafts from Patchouli's library, Voile. The puppeteer would also go there to read some of the grimoires that contain several spells for the makaian magician to use.

Theme songs:

[Touhou]- TKM Extra Theme: Alice in Wonderland ~Remix

[Touhou]- Alice's Theme: Doll Judgment ~ 3ºRemix

【東方アレンジ】 Demetori - The Grimoire of Alice ～ 不思議の国のアリス (EX theme)

**(Added 11/10/20) A/n: To put things into perspective, Alice's Goliath Doll would be able to take on kaiju in combat and could even stand a fight against Godzilla himself! Also yeah even the puppeteer would get an upgrade herself to combat the rising tide of stronger Touhou characters in the Phantasmverse.**


	25. Remilia Scarlet

**Disclaimer: I don't Touhou Project and its contents it's all owned by ZUN.**

Name: Remilia Scarlet

Aliases: The Scarlet Devil. Mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. The Vampire Loli. The (supposed) Daughter of Tepes.

Species: Vampire

Occupation: Mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion

Abilities/skills: Being a vampire, Remilia possesses a lot of tremendous physical abilities and skills. She is as strong as oni in terms of strength, and speed is as fast as tengu of all things. The vampire also has high magical power making her quite the opponent to fight against.

Unlike the vampires told in stories and in folklore, some of the weaknesses of vampires don't apply to Remilia such as: being unaffected by crosses, and garlic, and has high regeneration to the point that she can regenerate a limb even if it was cut by silver. Though Remilia possesses a lot of strengths she is still vulnerable to the sunlight, and water.

Remilia's most famous power at her disposal is the manipulation of fate. She is able to see the strings of someone's fate and manipulate to her liking, such as making it so she wins any fight. However there are some individuals who are immune to Remilia's power, who are Reimu, Yukari, Flandre, and other powerful people who can either resist the vampire's power or are unaffected.

After turning into a true ancestor, Remilia's stength has doubled and she can now rival the Devas in strength and power. Her weaknesses which were sunlight, silver, roasted soybeans, and moving water won't be effective as the vampire would be immune to them.

Alongside having her normal powers, Remilia can use a technique known as marble phantasm which allows her to make everything go her way. For example, Remilia can pick out a coin from 99 black coins and still get it. Remilia can form strings of fate that she uses to entangle people, and it is unbreakable as the strings of fate can't be broken.

After completing a Japanese trial regarding Yami, Remilia can summon dark hands that resemble the being, which is the embodiment of humanity's evils. The vampire can summon as many hands as she wants and they can serve as both offensive and defensive purposes. For example, any projectile thrown at her would be blocked by the hands and can even act as a shield if she is surrounded by projectiles. Offensively the hands can be used to slam opponents against each other or even into the ground to cause explosions of darkness that cause area damage to opponents.

Personality/appearance: While Remilia tries to give off the allusion to being a mysterious, and terrifying aristocratic vampire, her childish attitude kinda ruins this image. This might be due in part to her appearance. Despite her childish attitude she is surprisingly polite.

Remilia also can get bored very quickly due to her age which is 500 years old. To avoid being boredom she either throws parties at the SDM, or partake in an incident herself.

Remilia wears a light-pink mob cap with a red ribbon decorated with white stripes, a light-pink dress with a red ribbon on both sleeves, a large red ribbon behind her waist with white stripes and a necklace featuring a Caduceus-like centerpiece. She also has a pair of large black bat-like wings on her back with a wingspan wider than herself. The vampire has red eyes and short light-blue hair.

Remilia also looks to still be around 12 years old, despite being 500 years old. This is due in part to her being an immortal vampire.

Possessions: Remilia wields the legendary spear, Gungir, once wielded by Odin. She commonly uses the spear during combat when fighting her opponents. The vampire can summon the spear whenever she wants. After becoming a true ancestor, Gungir has been upgraded and now won't ever miss it's target.

Backstory: 500 years ago Remilia along with her younger sister, Flandre, were born into an aristocratic family in the 1500s in the mansion. Both sisters lived in peace with their mom and dad, when suddenly a group of fanatic vampire hunters attacked the mansion.

The group of vampire hunters massacred the staff of the mansion, and ended up killing Remilia and Flandre's parents. Enraged, both sisters killed the vampire hunters, and in doing so unlocked each of their own powers.

While Remilia was able to get over the death of her parents, Flandre ended up becoming insane from this experience. To avoid her sister from subsequently destroying the world with the power of destruction. With a heavy heart Remilia locks Flandre in the basement of the SDM.

50 years after the event, when Remilia was out foraging for food her supposed victim was none other than Patchouli Knowledge. The purple haired magician proved to be a very strong opponent able to fight the vampire to a standstill by water in most of her spells. Eventually the witch revealed that she was just looking for the whereabouts of the SDM, which had the Great Library within. It is also worth noting that Remilia managed to recruit a bunch of fairies into becoming maids for her.

Remilia decided to bring Patchouli along with her because she meant no harm to the vampire. They even became best friends which each other after, the vampire allowed the purple haired magician to reside in the Great Library in the SDM.

In the 1700s Remilia traveled to China, because she wanted to go see other places besides her home country France. She did so by having Patchouli prepare a long range and powerful teleportation spell. While there she ends up meeting Hong Meiling, who she met when the vampire was visiting a Chinese village to go feed on people. Meiling claimed to Remilia that she was youkai, and tested that theory by fighting her.

Remilia was surprised that Meiling was so strong, so much so that she decided to hire the youkai as her head maid, which the Chinese youkai accepted gratefully.

Not long after Remilia's visit to China she came across the legendary Gungir, and Lævateinn, which are weapons once wielded by the Norse Gods. Remilia took Gungir as her own weapon while she gave Lævateinn as a birthday gift to her sister, Flandre.

In the 1800s the SDM, was attacked by the vampire hunter Sakuya Izayoi in England. Remilia faced the vampire hunter in a fight two the death, and she one against the experienced huntress.

Instead of killing the vampire hunter, she spared her, because Remilia didn't want to become the vengeful monster she was back then. Though the young vampire made Sakuya a maid of the SDM.

Later on, Remilia would make Sakuya the brand new head maid, because the former vampire hunter's manipulation of time proved to be very valuable, and makes maintaining the SDM much easier. Instead of throwing Meiling out, Remilia decides to give the Chinese youkai the job of both maintaining the garden and also be the gatekeeper.

In the late 1900s, Remila and the SDM crew found out about the existence of Gensokyo. Patchouli, Remilia's friend preps the mansion for traveling over to this new land filled with magic. Once there it proved to be the SDM's last and final trip it would take after so long.

No long after arriving in Gensokyo, Remilia fed up with not being able to go in the sun decided to create a red mist throughout the land of illusions so as to walk freely in daylight. This event would later be known as the Scarlet Mist Incident.

While Remilia was waiting for the mist that she created to fully cover Gensokyo. Her sister Flandre broke out of the basement, when one of two of Gensokyo's main incident resolvers, Marisa Kirisame, who waltzed into the basement.

Remila is later confronted by her younger sister, Flandre and Marisa. Still thinking that her sister insane 495 years ago, Remilia fights Flandre, while the kleptomaniac witch just lets everything happen.

The fighting later took place outside, and this Reimu also was there with Marisa watching the fight unravel. However the fight ended after, Remilia realized that Flandre doesn't appear insane at all, and that the younger vampire isn't angry for being locked up for 495 years. This caused Remilia to reconcile with her sister Flandre and also the other way around.

Not long after the two Scarlet Sisters teamed up and fought against both Reimu and Marisa in an epic showdown. After the battle, Remilia decides to dispel the red mist surrounding Gensokyo, thus ending the Scarlet Mist Incident.

When the Spring Snow Incident occurred, Remilia ordered Sakuya to go and resolve the incident as quickly as possible.

During the Eternal Night Incident, Remilia headed out with Sakuya to find the one who stole the full moon in the sky.

When the Dragon Incident occurred, Remilia led the rest of the SDM's inhabitants in Team Scarlet against the other teams in the incident.

After the Dragon Incident, Remilia ended up turning into a True Ancestor with Flandre doing the same as well. The two evolved into what they are, so they can catch up with the other residents of Gensokyo that are getting stronger than then.

Relationships:

Flandre Scarlet: Flandre is Remilia's younger sister who Remilia loves dearly. The elder sister regretted locking her younger sister in the basement of the SDM, assuming Flandre might hate her for what she did. During the final events of the Scarlet Mist Incident, Remilia ended up reconciling her relationship with Flandre, and also teamed up with her to fight the incident resolvers.

After the Scarlet Mist Incident, Remilia allowed Flandre to roam the halls of the SDM under the condition she can't go outside. Also after this incident, Remilia spent more time with her sister to make up for lost time.

Satori Komeiji: Remilia is actually in love with the satori as she can relate to the girl as they both had struggled regarding their own younger sister. Koishi coming to visit Flandre was what led to Remilia finding out about Satori and the two became friends.

Sakuya Izayoi: Sakuya is Remilia's current head maid of the SDM, and maintains very carefully. She is also fiercely loyal to the young vampire despite their past, and they both trust each other. This is because Sakuya got over her hatred with vampires with Remilia's help.

Patchouli Knowledge: Patchouli is Remilia's best friend, who she allowed to stay in the Great Library of the SDM or known as Voile. The purple haired magician is also an official member of the SDM, because she's the librarian who watches over and maintains the Voile.

Hong Meiling: Meiling was once the original head maid serving under Remilia, but got replaced by Sakuya. However due to her great services back when she was a head maid, Remilia gave the youkai the job of being the gatekeeper and gardener at the same time, as a gift for her service as the head maid.

When it was revealed that Meiling was not a youkai, but a dragon, Remila was more pleased than surprised than shocked. This is because the young vampire has a very powerful and strong gatekeeper to help with defending the mansion, easier.

Aya Shameiaru: Like the rest of the residents of Gensokyo she has been visited by Aya before. However unlike everyone else she does enjoy getting visits from the crow tengu every once in a while, and even does the interviews as well from the reporter.

Yukari Yakumo: Remilia and Yukari are in a rivalry of sorts, because the manipulative youkai always seems to defy her fate abilities. That and she wants to troll the manipulative gap youkai, because the vampire is bored.

Theme songs:

[Touhou - UI-70] Septette for the Dead Princess

Touhou - Septette for the Dead Princess [Rock Remix by NyxTheShield]

**(Added 11/10/20) A/n: I have realized that some of the characters have remained the same and I realize that they should be upgraded with new powers instead of simply being clones of the original and simply being copied from Touhou Wiki. Now then Marble Phantasm is actually used by Arcueid Brunestud from the Fate series. Yami actually comes from Õkami, but the hands abilities and powers actually come from the usage of them by the Dark Peasant from TABS (Totally Accurate Battle Simulator). totally-accurate-battle-simulator . / wiki / Dark_Peasant?mobile-app=false (this is where you can find information regarding the Dark Peasant).**


	26. Yuyuko Saigyouji

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project and its content it's all owned by ZUN.**

Name: Yuyuko Saigyouji

Aliases: The Departed Ghost Princess. The ghost princess. The ditzy ghost. The glutinous ghost.

Species: Ghost

Occupation: The princess of Hakugyokurou the Netherworld.

Abilities/skills: Yuyuko possesses the ability of manipulation of death. This means that she can kill anyone without resistance. However it is unclear if she can end a life to the extent of fainting or if she invites one to death gently.

Yuyuko also possesses the power to manipulate the souls of the dead. This power is the main reason why the Yama decided to place the ghost as the manager of the Netherworld due to her ability.

Personality/appearance: Yuyuko is described as having playful, good-humored, cheerful, and friendly personality. She can also a bit of an airhead or ditz, because she sometimes overlooks the obvious, and makes some nonsensical remarks. The ghost is also known for her incredible appetite, despite being a ghost, and will eat anything as quickly as a vacuum.

Despite all of these traits, Yuyuko has displayed in other times of having a cunning and perceptive side to her, and also has shown a great level of intelligence as well. An example being that she was able to know and see through Yukari's plan very smartly.

Yuyuko wears a light blue and white heavily modified kimono with dark blue trim and white designs that looks more for sleeping than a conventional one. She also wears a blue domed shaped hat that had a white paper triangle with a red swirl on the front of it. The ghost girl has short wavy hair, and maroon eyes as well.

XXXXXXXXX

Possessions: None

XXXXXXXXX

Backstory: Around 1000 years ago, Yuyuko was born into a village nearby the Saigyou Ayakashi. She was born with incredible yet deadly powers the manipulation of death. This has led to the town's population to treat her like a youkai, even her own parents shunned their own daughter for her abilities. This is because Yuyuko couldn't control her powers properly and this led to her killing people unintentionally.

At some point in the past, Yuyuko would meet and become best friends with a powerful youkai named Yukari Yakumo. For the first time ever she has a new friend who can't be properly killed by her powers, because of her manipulation of the border of death and life.

Later on, Yuyuko would go to the Saigyou Ayakashi and kill herself with a knife that she brought along with her. The girl was very depressed about what has life been doing to her, so she decides to both end her life to end her suffering, but to also stop the cherry blossom youkai's reign of terror once and for all. Her body was then used by her best friend Yukari and the other bodies as a seal to prevent the youkai tree from luring more people to their deaths. The gap youkai new that her friend would do this, but allowed her to do it with a heavy heart.

After killing herself, Yuyuko would meet the Yama and instead of going to heaven, or being reincarnated she would become the princess of Hakugyokurou, because of her manipulation of dead souls. It is also worth to note that the Saigyou Ayakashi was also moved into that realm of the afterlife as well.

Yuyuko forgot everything, when she was still alive, but she still retained some knowledge of her past life. She knew about her powers of manipulating death, and also about her friend Yukari.

Speaking of Yukari, Yuyuko and the gap youkai met once more and became friends once again.

In the year 2003, Yuyuko would become curious with making the Saigyou Ayakashi bloom, because she read about someone being sealed underneath the youkai tree.

Yuyuko was interested with meeting this once they are alive again, but unknown to her this person is her.

Yuyuko got her servant/gardener, Youmu, to go out throughout the Netherworld to collect all the springs to help make the Saigyou Ayakashi bloom.

Youmu managed to collect all the springs for her master, Yuyuko. However it wasn't enough for the Saigyou Ayakashi to fully bloom out, so she searched for another solution.

Yuyuko, then went to Yukari to get her to manipulate the boundary between the Netherworld and Gensokyo to allow Youmu to go collect all the springs in the land of illusions. Of course, the gap youkai was worried that without the springs there would be an eternal winter in Gensokyo, but was promised by her friend that she would return the springs right after the Saigyou Ayakashi blooms and that person she wants to be revived is done. Eventually the sage agrees to her friend's demands.

Yuyuko has nearly collected enough springs so as to make the Saigyou Ayakashi bloom, and be able to revive the person under its leaves.

However, Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, Sakuya Izayoi, and Alice Margatroid arrived to the Netherworld to stop Yuyuko from making Gensokyo into turning the land of illusions into a winter wasteland. Yuyuko and Youmu fought all four but were defeated.

After being defeated Yuyuko regained her memories back, which drove her to tears after learning about her life before her death. The ghost would end up declaring her love for Yukari after the gap youkai also confessed her love for Yuyuko. Youmu who was also present to hear Yukari's confession of her love to the ghost, the half-ghost also confessed her own love for Yuyuko. Instead of resulting in a love triangle, Yukari and Youmu decided to share Yuyuko, and the ghost herself actually approved of this for she also shared love for both of them.

During the Eternal Nights Incident, Yuyuko and Youmu travel together to go find out the one behind the incident.

During the Ten Desires Incident, Yuyuko tells the incident resolvers where the divine spirits are going to, which is the Myouren Temple.

During the Dragon Incident Yuyuko becomes the leader of Team Netherworld, which consists mostly of the residents of the Netherworld such as the prismriver sisters, Youmu, and several phantoms.

Relationships:

Yukari Yakumo: Yukari has always been Yuyuko's best friend before and after the ghost princess's death. Yuyuko is considered one of the few people, who can see through Yukari's plan. The gap youkai was also the one responsible for using Yuyuko's dead body, and the other bodies to seal the Saigyou Ayakashi. Yukari loves Yuyuko and ended confessing her love after the ghost regained her memories of her previous life.

Youmu Konpaku: Youmu is unquestionably loyal to Yuyuko, ever since she was born. The half human half-phantom is also Yuyuko's gardener, bodyguard, sword instructor, and cook. Though Youmu is sometimes playfully teased by her master on numerous occasions even when people are around. Youmu also actually holds feelings for Yuyuko and ended up confessing her feelings to the ghost during the Spring Snow Incident.

Saigyou Ayakashi: When Yuyuko was still alive she visited the massive cherry blossom youkai on numerous occasions. She would talk to the tree about her problems in life as if the thing was her therapist. But what Yuyuko didn't was that the cherry blossom youkai was listening to her conversations the entire time, and was saddened because they were both like kindred spirits. Yuyuko would later commit suicide under the Saigyou Ayakashi so as to prevent it from luring more people to their deaths.

1000 years later, Yuyuko would try to collect all the springs in Gensokyo to try and make the Saigyou Ayakashi bloom, because she wanted to revive the person dead under the roots, but the deceased one was actually her the whole time. The ghost princess' efforts wasn't successful as she was defeated by the incident resolvers, and gave up being revived, once she recovered her memories.

When Saigyou transferred it's consciousness to a youkai body, Yuyuko along with her servant were hostile to the cherry blossom youkai. But once they learned that the tree youkai wasn't as blood thirsty as they thought, they became friendly to her.

Saigyou Ayakashi, or Sagi Ayouka as she calls herself now is Yuyuko's new friend, and she doesn't hold any grudges toward Yuyuko, instead was very respectful to the ghost girl.

Youki Konpaku: Youki was Youmu's predecessor meaning he too served as Yuyuko's servant. However the whereabouts of him is currently unknown, even Yuyuko doesn't know what happened to him.

Mystia Lorelei and Kutaka Niwatari: Mystia and Kutaka are unfortunate victims of Yuyuko's eating habits. The ghost girl has shown an immense appetite so much so that she will literally eat them whole, but luckily for the night sparrow and chicken goddess they can regenerate from the ghost princess's eatings, afterwords.

Lunasa, Lyrica, and Merlin Prismriver: Lunasa, Lyrica, and Merlin are Yuyuko's performers when it comes to music. They would usually perform magnificent music for Yuyuko's leisure, when she's bored.

Theme songs:

[Touhou]-Yuyuko's Theme: Border of Life ~ 2ºRemix

Touhou Remix E.8 (Epic) Border of Life

**(Added 11/10/20) A/n: Nothing new to add but the fact that there is a love triangle between Yuyuko, Youmu, and Yukari. Normally there would be fighting and of course some bad things going to happen with love triangles...not in my universe. I am going to see it through that I will take the love "triangles" for some of the other characters to the next level.**


	27. Flandre Scarlet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project and its contents are all owned by ZUN.**

Name: Flandre Scarlet

Aliases: Remilia's younger sister. The younger vampire. The Younger Vampire. Remilia's dirty little secret. Sister of the Scarlet Devil.

Species: Vampire

Occupation: None

Abilities/skills: Like her older sister Remilia, Flandre possesses all the strengths and weaknesses that comes with being a vampire. She has enhanced physical strength with destructive powers of an oni and speed of a tengu.

Flandre's most powerful and overpowered ability is the power to destroy anything and everything. She can do this by crushing the "eye" of the person she's fighting and squeeze into her hand, which leads to the complete destruction of the object in question. A demonstration of this power was when she destroyed a meteor heading toward the Scarlet Devil Mansion with a single squeeze of her hand without even touching it.

Flandre is also able to clone herself three times. The clones can somewhat think independently, but are all under the control of the original Flandre.

After becoming a true ancestor, Flandre's strength and power doubled and she can physically go up against Meiling in her dragon form. Flandre can now destroy an "eye" of her opponent or objects by simply firing at it or touching it and then it would be destroyed.

If Flandre touches someone or an object, she can turn them into a big "eye" and when she kyuus, or shoots them, they will explode leaving nothing behind and also taking out allies beside the living bomb.

If Flandre crushes a very circumstantial "eye" in combat, she would go back in time to the beginning of the fight. The vampire also has a new move in which she summons a Teddy Bear, which is invulnerable, and would hom in on a signature and explode and take out the target.

Flandre also gained a new technique known as the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, which allows her to see the lines of a target's death that can act as both the "points" and the "lines". A cut along any line will bifurcate the object, no matter the sharpness of the cutting tool used, and certain lines would result in instant death for the target. Flandre's new ability can even extend to cutting things with no physical existence, such as ghosts.

Personality/appearance: Flandre is described as having a very childish attitude to her still acting and looking like a 12 year old. She also likes to play games such as board games, hide and seek, and her most favorite game being danmaku.

Flandre wears a red dress and vest, with a pink shirt underneath and socks. She also wears a pink mob cap with a red ribbon attached. Unlike her sister, Remilia, her wings appear to be tree branches then actual wings. The wings themselves have light blue, blue, purple, pink, orange, yellow, and light green crystals on both of them.

Possessions: Flandre possesses the mythical weapon known as Lævateinn, once wielded by the god of mischief Loki. The weapon itself appears as a crooked clock needle when she summons it.

Flandre's peculiar wings originally were supposed to be limiters created by Patchouli to limit Flandre's power. However it had the opposite effect and instead gave her the vampire's powers of absolute destruction even more powerful.

After completing a Japanese trial, she ended up getting a weapon known as the Seven-Pronged Sword. This sword's seven prongs can extend and actually reach their target and kill their target. The sword can even get big, but not be bigger than Lævateinn, but still be pretty powerful in of itself.

Backstory: 495 years ago Flandre was born five years after her sister, Remilia. The two of them grew up in an aristocratic family in the 1500s, who were secretly vampires. Both sisters lived in peace with their family, until a group of fanatic vampire hunters attacked the mansion.

The group of vampire hunters killed all of the staff of the mansion including Flandre and Remilia's parents. This enraged the two sisters, and they brutally killed the fanatics for this, this event was also how they discovered their powers.

While Remilia was able to get over her parents death, Flandre initially became insane, after witnessing her parents death. The elder vampire ended up locking the younger vampire in the basement of their mansion.

Originally, Flandre absolutely hated her sister for doing this, but luckily Remilia still visits the younger vampire on occasion.

While down there Flandre tried her best to not fall even more into insanity by playing/destroying the toys down in the basement. Eventually Flandre discovered her cloning abilities and this allowed her to double the playtime with three clones of herself.

After Remilia's visit to China, the elder vampire gave Lævateinn to Flandre as a birthday gift of sorts, to show that she does indeed care for her. By this time Flandre's hate for her sister started to die down and would even be more so soon.

In the 1800s, Remilia explored England when the SDM was teleported there. She left the head maid of the mansion, Hong Meiling to make sure nothing bad happens at the mansion.

Meiling ends up meeting Flandre, when the head maid was curious enough to actually venture into the SDM's basement after hearing rumors from the fairy maids of the mansion. Instead of being feared by the younger vampire, she became Flandre's first ever friend.

Meiling during her "day offs" will on occasion visit Flandre so to check up on her, and also to play games that don't require the destruction. Even after her position as head maid was taken by Sakuya, Meiling does visit the younger vampire.

Meiling's visits helped speed up Flandre's recovery from her insanity, because the

When the Scarlet Mist Incident occurred, Flandre was still in the basement, while her older sister was busy spreading the red mist throughout Gensokyo. However, it won't remain for long.

One of the two incident resolvers, Marisa Kirisame ended up entering the basement while looking for the culprit and ended up encountering Flandre. The two of them, then proceeded to fight each other in a danmaku fight against each other all the way until they were in Voile Library.

Flandre was then encased in a water trap by the librarian Patchouli Knowledge, for breaking out of the basement. The purple haired magician then fought against Marisa to expel the kleptomaniac witch from her library.

While this was going on Flandre was reflecting on what happened to her for the past 495 year prior. She was then freed after Patchouli got defeated by Marisa from the fight that happened outside the water trap.

Flandre didn't want to continue to "play" with Marisa, but decided that she would finally confront her sister Remilia and be able to walk outside the basement. With their two goals in mind the kleptomaniac witch and younger vampire both went to confront the culprit.

When they did confront Remilia, the vampire was surprised and horrified that her younger sister was out. Still thinking that her sister was insane, the SDM's mistress engages Flandre in a fight.

The fighting continued outside of the mansion, and while this was happening Marisa was just watching them fight. The other incident resolver, Reimu Hakurei, also catches up with her kleptomaniac friend, and sees what's occurring.

The fight between the Scarlet sisters stopped after Remilia noticed how her sister didn't even look insane after being locked up, or hated the elder sister for it. This caused both vampires to reconcile their relationship with one another.

After this the Scarlet sisters then teamed up against both Reimu and Marisa in an

epic showdown of the Scarlet Mist Incident. In the end even with Flandre's help Remilia is defeated by the incident resolvers.

After the incident, Flandre was permitted by Remilia to actually roam around the mansion, but she can't ruin the mansion under any circumstances. The younger vampire was happy with that change, because it allows her to be with her sister even more.

After the Dragon Incident, Flandre ended up becoming a True Ancestor along with Remilia in order to catch-up with the stronger residents of Gensokyo.

Relationships:

Remilia Scarlet: Remilia is Flandre's older sister, and she was the one who had Flandre be locked in the basement of the SDM. The elder sister originally thought that Flandre was insane and felt regret for doing so. Later on, Remilia and Flandre would reconcile their sisterly relationship with each other at the last events of the Scarlet Mist Incident.

After the Scarlet Mist Incident was resolved, Flandre was allowed to roam the mansion and even come with her sister on some occasions outside. Though under the pretext she doesn't destroy the mansion, or harm people with her powers.

Hong Meiling: Meiling proved a pivotal role with Flandre's insanity after witnessing the death of her parents. The former head maid is considered to be the younger vampire's first friend. The gatekeeper would on occasion visit Flandre during her free time, or when she has a day off from work.

Flandre is the first person to know of Meiling's true form. She is also the one who managed to convince the gatekeeper to reveal her true form, because the younger vampire wanted Meiling to finally be taken seriously.

Sakuya Izayoi: Sakuya serves Flandre anything just like Remilia. She's the one who gives the food (secretly with blood in it) and repairs the toys that the younger vampire has destroyed.

Patchouli Knowledge: Patchouli is the one who put many wards to keep Flandre from breaking out of the basement. After the Scarlet Mist Incident, she disabled the wards and protection seals on the basement.

Flandre visits Voile Library to read some books of the place. Of course she would also want to play with the Patchouli, but the purple haired magician always turned her down.

Marisa Kirisame: Marisa is Flandre's second friend she has made. The younger vampire first meets the kleptomaniac witch during the Scarlet Mist Incident. Afterwards the ordinary magician will on some occasions play with Flandre, sometimes during her "trips" to the SDM.

Koishi Komeiji: Koishi is the third friend Flandre has made. The younger vampire met the satori when she suddenly appeared in the basement. Due to the two of them still being children the two of them got along very nicely. Koishi will randomly visit Flandre to play normal games or danmaku as well. Flandre also loved Koishi and hopes that one day she can confess her feelings to the satori.

Nue Houjuu: Nue is the fourth friend Flandre has made. The younger vampire first meets Nue after she sneaks into the mansion to do a dare by Murasa Minamitsu to go enter the SDM to see if the rumors of the Scarlet Devil's Dirty Secret was true.

Nue fought Flandre in a danmaku fight, and was almost taken out, but was saved by Koishi. After this little incident, managed to become friends with the younger vampire, because she isn't actually what the rumors of the Scarlet Devil's Dirty Secret has told.

Keine Kamishirasawa: Keine is Flandre's private teacher who teaches her subjects such as math, history, and other things.

Theme songs:

U.N. Owen was her? Metal cover

Last Brutal Sister Flandre S (U. was her REMIX) by COOL&CREATE

**(Added 11/10/20) A/n: Flandre got some new abilities to help her in combat against opponents. She had the Mystic Eyes of Perception (from Shiki Ryougi), and of course all of the other abilities at Flandre's disposal are from Yoshika Kira's stand Killer Queen, Bites Za Dusto, and his substand Sheer Heart Attack.**


	28. (April Fools Special) Robbie Rotten

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project and its characters.**

Name: Robbie Rotten

Aliases: the lazy villain. The mastermind. A real villain. The number one villain. A master of disguise

Race: Youkai

Abilities/skills: Robbie is capable of generating a field around that makes everyone near her very lazy. Only the fewest can resist this lazy field that being Reimu, Marisa, and Kokoro.

Robbie also possesses other abilities such as being able to teleport instantaneously for unknown reasons, pull out any weapon from nowhere, and break the fourth wall.

Robbie is also a master when it comes to making her own inventions that can rival the kappa, in terms of design and engineering. She is also very good at disguising herself by using cheap disguises. Despite them being cheap they actually manage to fool people, and even fooled the gap sage, Yukari at one point as well.

Personality/appearance: Robbie is described as being immature, conniving, egocentric, and manipulative trickster with many vices. She is also well-known for her laziness which rivals that of Reimu's. She also likes to play video games, and likes to be slouthful at times.

Robbie has rugged black hair, and greenish-gray eyes. She usually wears a jumper skirt that is maroon and purple with gold pinstripes, formal shoes, and a navy short blue shirt with cuffs at the end.

Backstory: Robbie is the reincarnated form of Stefán Karl Stefánsson with no memories of her past life. She decided that to live out her new life she would come with evil schemes, and inspire everyone else to be lazy.

Robbie's first evil plan was to cause an incident in Gensokyo which would be known as the Lazy Incident, which involves everyone suddenly being lazy. Reimu and Marisa, the main incident resolvers, managed to resolve the incident by beating up Robbie and forcing her to stop making everyone so lazy.

Afterwards Robbie started to make several evil schemes, but they weren't as serious as the incident she has caused. It is worth noting that she has built her secret underground base in the youkai mountain where no one totally knows where that is.

Relationships:

Kaguya Houraisan: Kaguya and Robbie are friends online, and the two of them first met in a match of Call of Duty Black Ops. 2. The two of them became friends online and would play with each other weekly online with several games such as Mario Kart, Cod, Halo, and etc.

Mima & Seija Kijin: Seija & Mima are Robbie's rivals when it comes to villainy. The three compete with each other on who can cause the most mischief to everyone, or beat each other if optional.

Marisa Kirisame: Marisa and Robbie are both acquaintances/friends when it comes to crime. Robbie helps Marisa with learning new moves on how to sneak and steal stuff, and the kleptomaniac witch provides the lazy villain some magical items to help with building new inventions of hers.

Theme Song:

Are You a Real Villain? ~ We Are Number One [Commission

**A/n: April Fools everybody!**

**Robbie Rotten ain't a non canon character in my story Phantasm tales, but if she was then this is how she will be like in Gensokyo. Also R.I.P Stefan, the actor of Robbie Rotten, you will be missed very dearly.**


	29. Tenma

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Touhou Project and its characters, it is all owned by ZUN!**

Name: Temna

Aliases: The leader of the Tengu. The Head Tengu. The Wolf/Crow Tengu Hybrid.

Species: Half Wolf Half Crow Tengu

Occupation: Chief of the Tengu

Abilities/skills: Temna is truly the fastest Tengu of her race easily outpacing Aya. She is also able to control the wind like the crow tengu but to a much more higher degree. The hybrid is also very strong, can see farther away, and a superior sense of smell due to being a wolf tengu.

Personality/appearance: Tenma while on the job is known for showing authority over her subordinates. However outside of work she is actually a very calm and relaxed person. Not only this the hybrid likes to drink and party as well.

Temna wears a violet kimono, and a golden tokin. She has raven colored hair, and red eyes. The tengu possesses two crow wings almost twice the size of her body, and two wolf ears, and a tail.

Possessions: Temna wields a naginata that she named Suifutogeiru. This weapon was handcrafted and forged by the hybrid itself, though with a little help from Konngara. The crow/wolf tengu is also able to imbue her weapon with wind as well

Backstory: Tenma for a while has been the leader of the tengu of Youkai Mountain for a long time even before Gensokyo was created. Though she along with the other tengu were subordinates to the Oni.

After Gensokyo was sealed in by the Hakurei Barrier, the oni left Youkai Mountain, leaving the kappa, and the tengu confused on why their superiors did so. However, Tenma knows the real reason behind why her superiors, the four devas, left along with the other oni.

Tenma, and the tengu decided to take control of the Youkai Mountain alongside the kappa as a result. Afterwards the hybrid made sure to not allow any outsiders to wander into her and the tengu's territory.

Later on the Moriya shrine was transported on Youkai Mountain in which this event caused a ruckus between the goddess of that shrine, Kanako, and Tenma. Eventually this little incident was resolved by both parties and the Moriya Shrine's residents are now residents of the mountain.

When the Faith incident occurred, Tenma wasn't there to personally stop the incident resolvers, because she was too busy doing paperwork in her office in the Tengu Village and she told her subordinates to not interrupt her in the office. After the Incident was resolved, Tenma finally found out after one of her subordinates told the hybrid. This caused her to be mad, because she wasn't there to actually fight the two main incident resolvers herself.

When the Dragon Incident occurred Tenma became the leader of Team Tengu. She and the other members of the group defended Youkai Mountain from the other teams who seeked to find Tenshi the supposed culprit behind this incident as a result.

In the climactic battle against the Dragon God and his own Team, the other teams united against them, which also includes Tenma and Team Tengu.

When the first tournament of Gensokyo started Tenma herself participated in the tournament.

Relationships:

Momiji, Aya, and Hatate: The three tengu are subordinates to Temna, and do what the hybrid tells them to do. All three tengu also throw away their respective rivalries when the Head tengu is around.

Kanako Yasaka: Kanako and Tenma are acquaintances at best, and the hybrid the one who managed to prevent further chaos from happening in Youkai Mountain after the goddess arrived at Youkai Mountain. The wolf/crow tengu also was the one who allowed the main Moriya shrine goddess to build an aerial tramway, but it has to not enter Tengu territory.

Suika, Yuugi, Kasen, and Konngara: Tenma was originally the subordinate to the four oni, but after the devas left the Youkai Mountain ended up becoming their friend. The hybrid is one of the few people to know the real reason why the four of them left the mountain. Regardless of this reason the wolf/crow tengu would actually allow the four devas to still come to the mountain, and she even attends their parties if she has a day off.

The Tengu of Youkai Mountain: The tengu of Youkai Mountain all have respect and loyalty to Tenma. The hybrid holds undisputed power over the tengu, but despite this all the tengu actually like her, because she is good leader.

Theme songs:

Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST - The Stains Of Time Extended

**A/n: Ah Tenma a Touhou character that only is mentioned by name, and never appears in the actually games, or mangas. Also have to mention that this character is both an oc, but Touhou character at the same time. Tenma is a Touhou character, because she is mentioned in the game, but is my oc due to her design and personality.**

**If you're wondering what I have been doing I was busy dealing with school work, and quizzes. I hope everyone is okay and stay safe out there during the pandemic.**


	30. Konngara & Sariel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project and it's characters it is all owned by Team Shanghai a.k.a Zun.**

Name Konngara

Aliases: The Deva, the oni, the blacksmith

Species: Oni

Occupation: One of the Deva of Youkai Mountiain (formerly)

Abilities/skills: Konngara has the ability to become intangible, meaning she cannot be touched or hurt. However she is unable to interact with anything, but when something is in her hand like her sword it becomes intangible. Whenever she becomes intangible her lower body from the waist down is misshapen, and

The oni is also able to manipulate her body in ways that can't be done by normal people. For example, she can stretch her body parts to unimaginable varying length, the oni can harden any part of her body, and much more.

Konngara is a very strong oni, but not as strong as Suika, or Yuugi. However she is a really good swordsman, so good in fact that she can easily win in a one on one duel with Youmu. The oni also likes to mix her swordsman skills with brute strength thus making her a deadly cqc opponent up close.

Personality/appearance: Konngara is considered to be an honorable oni, and a person who likes to battle as well. Just like the other oni she too loves to drink.

Konngara has red eyes, black hair, and red ribbon in her hair. She also wears red robes with white trim and grey sleeves.

Possessions: Konngara possesses a sword named, Burimusutōn which was forged using the pools of hellfire, and iron of hell. The sword itself is a katana with a normal black handle, but the blade has some demonic runes etched in it. It allows the user to summon hellfire, and can cut the air to open a portal to Jigoku.

Backstory: Konngara used to be one of the Deva of Youkai Mountain alongside Suika, Kasen, and Yuugi. However all four oni left the mountain after the formation of the Hakurei Barrier.

Later on, Konngara was given one of the many hells by Hecatia, who then made her ruler of that hell, which was Jigoku.

When Reimu was just becoming a shrine maiden-in-training, Konngara ended up finding out about this development, and wanted to test if she was worthy. Of course before any of that could happen she had to get permission from the current Hakurei Shrine, Misaki. The shrine maiden allowed the oni to do so, but warned her to go easy on Reimu.

As time went on Konngara managed to get into contact with her fellow divas, Suika after the Night Parade of One Hundred Oni Every Four Days, Yuugi after the Subterranean Incident, and Kasen after she finally decided to get out of her mansion.

When the Dragon Incident occurred Konngara along with the other three oni formed Team Deva, and decided to help Team Tengu defend Youkai Mountain from the other teams.

Relationships:

Suika, Yuugi, and Kasen: All four oni used to be a part of the group known as the Four Devas of the Mountain. Even after the group has been disbanded Konngara still hangs out with Suika, Yuugi, and Kasen if she has free time.

Tenma: Konngara was the one that forged Tenma's weapon when the oni was still a Deva of Youkai Mountain. Even after leaving the mountain the oni still friends and talks with her.

Hecatia Lapislazuli: Hecatia was the one who made Konngara ruler of Jigoku. The two of them are still in contact decades afterwards.

Jigoku's demons: The demons of Jigoku have respect and loyalty to Konngara due to her status as ruler of that hell. The oni can even summon them into combat anytime with her sword.

Theme song:

Swordsman of a Distant Star (Remix)

—

XXXXXXXXX

—

Name Sariel

Aliases: The Angel of Death, the angel, the seraphim,

Species: Angel

Occupation: Angel of Death

Abilities/skills: Sariel being an angel is able to use holy powers/magic. She is able to create light spears, arrows, and bullets that are capable of dealing massive damage to demonic targets.

Being an angel of death Sariel is able to control souls of the dead like her sister Shinki. This also means that she can permanently kill celestials and hermits due to being a creature of death like a shinigami.

Just like Shinki, she's able to create beings, but they're more or less non-sentient. These beings are more like golems in that they follow the user's commands.

Personality/appearance: Sariel is described as being cold, or emotionless when confronted in battle, but she will show some emotions with people she knows about such as Alice, or Shinki.

Sariel has blue eyes, knee-length white hair, and six angel wings behind her backs. She wears a long, simple blue dress with long white sleeves.

Possessions: Sariel possesses a staff like Shinki, and the angel is capable of channeling holy energy into it.

Backstory: Sariel and Shinki formerly served as angels of death, but were kicked out of heaven for aiding Azazel during the civil war despite trying to help the winning side against him. While Shinki became a fallen angel Sariel avoided this fate by never falling into sin like her sister. The angel also constantly trained to make sure her powers and combat capabilities are in tip top shape.

When Shinki created Makai, and essentially became god, Sariel moved to the dimension and claimed the ruins of Vinna, where her home would be. Of course her actual home is located in a pocket dimension and she can enter it either at the ruins, or via a magical circle.

When Sariel learned of Reimu being a shrine maiden-in-training the angel had elis, lure her to Makai, and subsequently Vinna. The seraphim didn't hold back on the little girl, and actually almost killed her, but Reimu defeated the angel with the use of Fantasy Heaven.

Later on when the Makai Incident occurred, Sariel wanted to fight the resolvers out of Makai, but Shinki told her not to, because she would be the one to confront them herself.

When the Dragon Incident occurred Sariel joined Team Makai alongside Shinki.

Relationships:

Shinki: Sariel and Shinki are both sisters, they are still to this day as of now. The two of them used to serve as angels of death in God's army, but were banished from heaven, after the civil war was over. While Sariel didn't fall, Shinki did. Despite Shinki being a fallen angel, there is no hostility between the two. Sariel resides in the ruins of Vinna that Shinki provided for her.

Alice Margatroid: Alice considers Sariel to be her uncle. The magician is the few people that she expresses an ounce of emotions to.

Makai's daemons and residents: Despite being an angel to the inhabitants of Makai actually worship Sariel as a seraphim of their goddess, Shinki. They also treat the angel with utmost respect.

Theme song:

[東方Arrange] The Book of Revelation || Now, Until the Moment You Die


	31. Medusa

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project and it's characters it is all owned by Team Shanghai a.k.a Zun.**

Name: Medusa

Aliases: The gorgon. The Greek monster. The snake lady. The snake haired girl.

Race: Gorgon

Abilities/skills: Medusa has the ability to turn anyone who looks at her into stone, but due to the spell card rules people only slow down when they are looking at the gorgon's eyes. She also can use hypnotism to hypnotize people, but the stronger their mental strength is the more likely they'll resist. The gorgon also developed an affinity to use earth magic and has mastered it to the point where she can use stone as all sorts of weapons.

Being a gorgon Medusa has the abilities that are related to snakes. She has fangs that if she were to bite into people she will inject a poison into them and kill them. Medusa also is very flexible and agile capable of easily dodging most attacks thrown at her. She also has enhanced sight, and smell as well.

Personality/appearance: Medusa is known to have an outgoing and friendly personality, that was developed from her time as a human, and interactions with her friends. The gorgon also does deeply care for her old friends.

Due to being a gorgon, Medusa has snake speech meaning whenever there is an s in a word she will usually hiss is out.

Medusa wears a Greek chiton along with having orange snakelike eyes, her hair is replaced with snakes, and both legs are just a green scaled snake tail.

In Medusa's "human" form her tail disappears, she now has orange eyes, and curly green hair.

Possessions: Medusa possesses a bow and arrows that are capable of turning people into stone. Though due to the spell card rules the weapon makes people slower when they are hit.

Backstory: Medusa was once a beautiful and intelligent human, who faithfully served the Greek Gods, and worshipped them, but Athena became jealous of the woman and cursed her to become a monster along with the temple she was worshipping.

Several greek heroes tried and failed to kill Medusa due to her gaze. However a couple centuries those heroes stopped coming to kill her. To avoid being bored, she constantly trained herself to make sure she's always in shape for combat.

2000 years later in the late 1800s, Medusa would be visited but two people in the ruins of the temple she was in. These two are Catori Hurit, and Jack, the Headless Horseman. The gorgon would ferociously fight these two, but would end up being defeated by them. After defeating the legendary gorgon the two of them managed to convince Medusa they weren't there to kill her, but were traveling throughout Europe.

Before the party of two would leave the temple, they were approached by Medusa who wanted to join them on their trip. When asked why by Catori and Jack the gorgon became interested in seeing what the world is right now, and seeing other countries besides Greece.

The party of three then headed to Egypt to go see the Pyramids of Giza. While there the three monsters meet the Egyptian magician Masud. Masud was able to sense that there was no animosity against him from Catori, Jack, and Medusa, so he had a friendly attitude toward them. He even allowed the three of them to come inside his home, the Crypt of Alexandria, as a place to rest.

In the next few days Catori, Jack, and Medusa were packing up to go back to traveling through Europe. They are then approached by Masud, who also wanted to go on their trip as well, because they were his first friends in a while, and also because he wanted to see how Europe has changed. Now the party of four started to travel around Europe again, but this time using Alexandria as their way of traveling.

In the late 1900s, the party of four managed to catch wind of the existence of Gensokyo while in Japan. Catori, Jack, Medusa, and Masud then traveled over there via teleportation inside Alexandria.

To this day Medusa still hangs out with her friends in Gensokyo with her friends.

Relationships:

Catori, Jack, and Masud: All three of them are good friends with Medusa. The gorgon deeply cares for them and would help them no matter what. She will on occasion spar with them in the arena of Alexandria as well.

Hecatia: Medusa and Hecatia are on good terms with one another. The gorgon was initially surprised that the Earth Goddess was still alive, but was quick to befriend her.

Theme songs:

Soul Eater OST 07 Lady of Gorgon Medusa's Theme (pre battle theme)

Position Music - Medusa (Jo Blankenburg - Epic Choral Orchestral) [battle theme]


	32. Reisen Udongein Inaba

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Touhou Project and its characters, it is all owned by ZUN! **

Name: Reisen Udongein Inaba

Aliases: The former moon rabbit, the Lunar Capital's deadliest soldier, the former soldier. Eirin's apprentice. The apprentice.

Species: Moon rabbit

Occupation: soldier (formerly), Eirin's student, medicine seller

Abilities/skills: Reisen is capable of manipulating and sensing waves of all kinds with the use of her eyes. Her signature use of said ability is to cause illusions, hallucinations, and even insanity to people when they look at her eyes. The moon rabbit is also able to use her powers offensively such as shooting lasers out of her eyes, and waves as well.

Reisen possesses both high combat, and tactical prowess, from being trained under her former masters Toyohime, and Yorihime. She is an expert on guns, a skilled cqc combatant, great reflexes and excellent marksmanship.

Personality/appearance: Reisen is known for having a level-headed personality despite her powers of manipulating insanity.

Reisen has red eyes, long light-purple hair and long rumpled rabbit ears. She wears a long-sleeved black business suit over a white shirt, along with a beige skirt, white socks and red shoes.

Reisen also has an alternate outfit, which is a short-sleeved white shirt, a red belt and a blue skirt.

Possessions: Reisen possesses a huge arsenal of guns that she has in Eientei. This ranges from simple guns like a pistol to the bigger more dangerous minigun.

Backstory: Reisen was once Toyohime and Yorihime's pet, and she was trained to be the Lunar Capital's deadliest soldier. She was then deployed to fight against the human invasion force during the Lunar War in 1969 A.D.

Despite her powers and skills she was almost taken out by the invading force. This is due to the fact she overexerted herself against the invading army. In an act of cowardice, and desperation she flees from the moon to Earth and arrives in Gensokyo. There she ended up coming across two of the moon's most notorious fugitives, Eirin, and Kaguya in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost.

Reisen then asked the two fugitives if she can seek refuge there in Eientei, and they agreed with the moon rabbit staying there. The moon rabbit then became Eirin's apprentice to atone for her sin for her sin of abandoning her comrades in the Lunar War.

A few decades after this event Reisen got in contact with the moon rabbits on the moon, and she found out that there was a new war brewing between the humans and the lunarians. She then informed Eirin, and Kaguya of this development.

Both lunarians did not want to kill more lunar emissaries, and they didn't want to turn Reisen over to fight in the frontlines again. So Eirin concocted a plan to prevent the lunarians which would involve causing an imperishable night. This plan came into fruition after the lunarian doctor casted a spell to replace the moon in the sky with a fake.

However the main incident resolvers, assaulted Eientei to find the culprit to restore the real moon to the sky, but they had to fight off against Reisen, and her adopted sister Rin Satsuki. Although the two of them were overwhelmed by the incident resolvers, and the Eternal Night Incident was resolved.

Later on Reisen realizes that she has been tainted with impurity, because she stayed too long on Earth. However she came to actually feel comfortable there, and proclaimed herself as an earth rabbit of Gensokyo.

During the Lunatic Kingdom Incident, Reisen alongside Rin joined the incident resolvers at the time, which are Reimu, Marisa, and Sanae. All five were given the Ultramarine Orb Elixir by Eirin as well. The five of them traveled to Youkai Mountain defeating Ringo, and Seiran to then enter the Dream World. They encountered the ruler of dreams, Doremy Sweat, but they defeated her and made it to a fake Lunar Capital.

Reimu, Marisa, Sanae, Reisen, and Rin then meet Sagume, who after defeating revealed that the reason why the Capital was invading Gensokyo is because they were being invaded by a group of the impure hell fairies, and the one leading them. The lunarian tells them that if they defeat the one behind the invasion of the moon, she'll order the moon rabbits to stop invading Gensokyo. The incident resolvers then traveled to the Sea of Tranquility to take care of the hell fairies, including Clownpiece. They then confronted the mastermind behind the invasion, Junko, and defeated her seemingly resolving the incident.

However Junko had a trump card that was preventing the lunarians from leaving the fake capital in the Dream World, so the five incident resolvers travel on over there to defeat the divine spirit and discover her secret weapon. This trump card is none other than Hecatia Lapislazuli, the goddess of hell, Earth, and the moon. Though they managed to take down both of them, finally solving the incident for real.

During the Dragon Incident, Reisen joined Team Eientei to help both her masters resolve the incident alongside Rin.

Relationships:

Eirin Yagokoro: Eirin is Reisen's current master as of now. The former moon rabbit would lay down her life to protect the lunarian doctor from harm. She also uses her telepathic abilities to gain intelligence on the Lunar Capital for Eirin.

Kaguya Houraisan: Kaguya is Reisen's second master, and the former princess cares for the rabbit girl. Like Eirin Reisen would lay down her life to protect the lunarian.

Rin Satsuki: Reisen helped Rin with training on how to get good when she was younger. Rin considers Reisen her older sister, after she took care of the blob Kirin during her younger years. Reisen also helped Eirin in searching for a cure for Rin after her metamorphosis. The former moon rabbit also trained Rin to get good, with fist-to-fist combat, and spell cards. She also taught the Kirin to be able to use guns properly.

Tewi Inaba: Tewi always tries to do pranks on Reisen almost all the time, but the moon rabbit's skills, and experience make most of the traps more of a nuisance than anything else.

Toyohime & Yorihime: The two lunarians are Reisen's former masters, and despite the fact the moon rabbit abandoned the moon, they still actually miss her.

Serian & Ringo: Reisen knows about these two moon rabbits, because they served in the lunarian military. The former moon rabbit then unintentionally convinced the two of them to desert after defeating them.

Theme songs:

[Touhou]-Reisen's Theme: Lunatic Eyes - Invisible Full Moon ~ 2ºRemix

Touhou 15.5 - Lunatic Eyes ~ Invisible Full Moon (Reisen Udongein Inaba)

**A/n: Reisen's story, and personality are not actually in the Touhou wiki, so basically I had to improvise as a whole. Also I based this version of Reisen on the second panel of Touhou Ideas and Theories created by KentaMaeba.**


	33. Yumeko & Onajima

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Touhou Project and its characters, it is all owned by ZUN! **

Name: Yumeko

Aliases: The maid, Pandæmonium's headmaid, the headmaid.

Species: Makai demon

Occupation: Shinki's maid. Headmaid of Pandæmonium.

Abilities/skills: Yumeko has the ability to manipulate space, which means she is able to teleport herself, other items/people to a space, launch items at any speed she wants, and store objects in a pocket dimension as well. Her power also allows her to cancel our Sakuya's time manipulation powers, but also her as well.

Yumeko is also a skilled swordsman, being able to go against the likes of Youmu and Konngara. The maid is also capable of throwing her swords at high speeds and can equip them quickly as well.

Personality/appearance: Yumeko is known for her cold and calm attitude both in combat and in casual talk. She also known for subservient personality to Shinki.

Yumeko has yellow eyes, yellow wavy hair and wears a red and white maid outfit.

Possessions: Yumeko possesses an almost endless amount of swords that she stores in a pocket dimension. Whenever she is in combat she can summon these swords either to wield, or launch them at her opponent.

Backstory: Yumeko was created just like the other Makaians but unlike the other residents has sworn herself undying loyalty to Shinki and became her servant/maid.

When the Makai Incident occurred Yumeko confronted Reimu, Marisa, Mima, and Yuuka in the halls of Pandæmonium. She was ordered by Shinki to see what they are capable of by fighting against the most powerful Makaian in Makai. In the end the four incident resolvers defeated Yumeko but she traveled to inform Shinki that she was defeated by them. After telling this she was told to help Sariel with powering the barrier so the goddess won't accidentally harm her subjects.

After the Makai Incident Yumeko helped with rebuilding Pandæmonium alongside the other maids. Though she would sometimes come with Shinki to Gensokyo to visit Alice or Byakuren.

When the Dragon Incident joined Team Makai to help her goddess Shinki with finding out who caused the earthquakes to happen throughout Makai.

After the Dragon Incident Yumeko would participate in the first Gensokyo Tournament to act as a representative of Makai alongside Yuugenmagan, Yuki and Mai.

Relationships:

Shinki: Shinki is Yumeko's creator, and the maid has sworn herself to be loyal to the goddess for life. Like the rest of the residents of Makai she holds strong respect for the goddess.

Alice Margatroid: Originally Yumeko served under the girl when she was younger though after the magician's arrival to Gensokyo she would check up on her along with Shinki during the goddess's visits to the puppeteer's home.

Sakuya Izayoi: Sakuya and Yumeko are friendly rivals to one another. Sometimes they would fight against each other just to prove who's the best maid in combat. They also talk as if they were equals as well.

Theme songs:

Touhou Remix E.50 (Electro Rock) Doll of Misery

—

XXXXXXXXX

—

Name: Onajima no Zero

Aliases:

Species: Void Familiar

Occupation: None

Abilities/skills: Onajima has the ability to use the power of the void to conjure weapons such as lances, hammers, and other things. She can even make transparent gun-like objects as well. The void familiar also possesses incredible durability and endurance surviving the original Master Spark, and still be battle ready.

Onajima can summon a wormhole to enter to and from the Aki Supesu anytime she wants. Like all the void familiars whenever she is defeated she will reform herself later on.

Personality/appearance: Onajima is known for being prideful and a bit cocky in combat. Outside of combat she is very casual at times to everyone including her mother.

Onajima has pitch black hair that seemingly moves her eyes are black and irises are white. She wears a lavender medieval styled tunic over a purple linen shirt, and a asta triangle head scarf on her head.

Possessions: None

Backstory: Onajima was created by Kyomu just like the other void familiars and shadow creatures however unlike the rest of her kind she was born to become a powerful void familiar. She would loyally serve the void goddess through the years.

During the Void Incident Onajima would confront the four incident resolvers, Reimu, Marisa, Yuuka and Mima. Though she was defeated by the four of them.

During the Dragon Incident, she would lead the void familiars/shadow creatures against the other teams.

After the Dragon Incident, Kyomu would participate in the first Gensokyo Tournament to assert herself as a powerful opponent.

Relationships:

Kyomu Burkkabisu: Onajima sees Kyomu as a mother figure because the void goddess treats her and her fellow void familiars/shadow creatures as her own children.

Void Familiars/shadow creatures: Onajima is the one who takes care of and leads the void familiars/shadow creatures whenever Kyomu is away. All of them look up to Onajima as their leader.

Theme songs:

Dark Impetus, L'Impeto Oscuro - Combined Mix


	34. Rika, Evil Eye Σ, and Rikako

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Touhou Project and its characters, it is all owned by ZUN! **

Name: Rika Asakura

Aliases: The engineer, the creator of the evil eye tank, the younger Asakura sister

Species: Human

Occupation: Engineer

Skills: Rika is very good and intelligent in knowing the inner workings of a machine and building a machine as well.

Personality/appearance: Rika is a confident girl who believes her machines are the best in the world. Though she panics completely when something doesn't go her way.

Rika has brown eyes and long brown hair in two braids. She wears a white shirt with a purple bow beneath the collar, with a red cape and black trousers.

Rika also has an alternate uniform, which consists of a strange, red hat with fake horns, and a purple dress with a red ribbon.

Possessions: None

Backstory: Rika was born in the Human Village alongside Rikako. She spent most of her time trying to perfect her creations and she ended up creating the flower tank and shrine tank. Rika then joined Mima because the vengeful spirit offered her the chance to get rid of any competitors beside her sister.

Rika would then destroy the Hakurei Shrine with her flower tank which in turn caused the Shrine Incident. The engineer would personally fight Reimu and Genji while piloting the flower tank after she destroyed the shrine tank. Though she would be defeated by the shrine maiden trainee.

After the incident ended Rika would end up meeting with Yumemi and Chiyuri and with their collaboration would complete her magnum opus, Evil Eye Sigma. She would use this tank against Reimu & Genji and it proved to be a difficult opponent but was still defeated by the duo.

Rika would then come into contact with Yumemi & Chiyuri once again after the Ruin Incident was over. The reason she did so is that she wants to work with them in helping her create revolutionary inventions and tanks.

After Yumemi and Chiyuri have moved into the Kappa Village Rika alongside Rikako would visit them to create new inventions.

During the Dragon Incident, Rika had the rest of kappa use some of her flying tanks to fight the offensive teams attacking Youkai Mountain. She herself used this opportunity to test Evil Eye Sigma Mk 2 in action. She would later participate in the final battle against Ryūjin, Misaki, and Trihexa though her Evil Eye Sigma would be destroyed.

Relationships:

Rikako Asakura: Rikako is Rika's older sister and they have rivalry between one another though it's a friendly one.

Yumemi & Chiyuri: The two girls were the ones who helped Rika with creating her original Evil Eye Sigma tank. The engineer would later collaborate with the two outsiders in creating revolutionary inventions and tanks.

Nitori Kawashiro: Nitori and Rika are friends in the fact that the two of them help each other with their projects. Both of their relationship between one another are friendly and easygoing.

Theme songs:

The Tank Girl's Dream - Rika's Extra Boss Theme (Remastered)

Touhou She's in a Temper! & Tank Girl's Dream Remix (Rika's Theme)

—

XXXXXXXXX

—

Name: Evil Eye Sigma MK. 2

Aliases: The tank. The flying tank. The Evil Eye Tank.

Armaments: The tank is powered by an artificial magic reactor that gives it the power to operate its weaponry. Its weaponry includes several canons hidden under some panels throughout the vehicle, several missile launchers at the top of the machine, and both of which are automatically reloaded due to the spell card rules. The giant eye channels the power of the artificial magic reactor to shoot out danmaku, lasers, and even a big one that almost rivals the Master Spark.

Appearance: The tank resembles a giant black eye with its iris being colored red and bloodshot. It had two large purple wings and two large tentacles. It was wearing a green dress, a halo appearing over its head, and a red sigma (Σ) symbol below the eyelid.

Operational History: Evil Eye Sigma was deployed and driven by Rika to fight against the invasion forces invading Youkai Mountain. The tank assisted the kappa and tengu forces with dealing with the other teams. It was then deployed by Rika to fight against the Dragon God, Trihexa, and Misaki in the final battle, though it was destroyed by Ryūjin the engineer managed to survive.

—

XXXXXXXXX

—

Name: Rikako Asakura

Aliases: The scientist, the gravity wielding human, the older Asakura sister

Species: Human

Occupation: Scientist

Abilities/skills: Rikako possesses the ability to use gravity magic which gives her the capability to make two things come closer to each other, levitate objects, and shoot out graviton beams.

Personality/appearance: Rikako is a person who really likes science more than magic. Though she likes to use her own magic to further improve her understanding of science.

Rikako has purple eyes and hair along with wearing a white lab coat with a yellow ribbon at the collar, a white ribbon in her hair, and small round glasses.

Possessions: Several inventions and weapons that she carries on her.

Backstory: Rikako was born in the Human Village with Rika. She would later find out about her gravity powers after stopping a cart from hitting her. She would use her newfound abilities to further her understanding of science while training with it.

Rikako would then head on over to the Probability Space Hypervessel believing it was created by science and so heads on over there but fights in a barrage royal between other people interested in the structure.

After the Ruins Incident Rikako would meet Yumemi and with her guidance would become a famous scientist in Gensokyo. During the time between this and the Dragon Incident, the scientist would better home her skills on her magic on gravity.

During the Dragon Incident Rikako would test out more of her abilities against several of her opponents during the battle of Youkai Mountain.

During the first Gensokyo Tournament Rikako would use this opportunity to test out the full capabilities of her powers.

Relationships:

Rika: Rika is Rikako's younger sister and is rivals in a way. Though it's more of a friendly rivalry than anything.

Yumemi Okazaki: Yumemi Is the one who provided Rikako the knowledge of the Outside World. This allowed her to become a famous scientist throughout Gensokyo.

Theme songs:

Touhou Visionary Game ~ Dream War Remix (Rikako's Theme)

**A/n: I just made Rikako a combo of C moon and King Ghidorah. By the way, there is a new story that I uploaded known as the Fanmade Monster Girl Encyclopedia Entries**


	35. Daiyousei, Wriggle & Mystia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project and its characters.**

Name: Daiyousei

Aliases: The fairy, the green-haired fairy, sprite

Species: Fairy

Occupation: None

Abilities/skills: Daiyousei possesses a unique skill that most fairies don't seem to have, the power to calm down fairies. An example of this was that she was able to keep the other fairies in Misty Lake from attacking each other and cause chaos.

After being trained under Patchouli's tutelage she learned not only magic but also unlocked some new fairy powers. One such ability is pixie dust which not only rejuvenates her allies but heals them as well.

Personality/appearance: Daiyousei possesses a smart and rational mindset rarely seen in fairies. She is the one who tried and fails to convince her friend Cirno to not try and mindlessly rush at opponents clearly stronger than her.

Daiyousei originally had short green hair with a yellow ribbon. She wore a blue dress with white trim and sleeves and also has golden wings.

After transforming into a sprite she gained two new golden wings and appears to be in her late teens. Her hair is near her waist and she wears a blue turtleneck blouse with a white sleeveless undershirt.

Possessions: None

Backstory: Daiyousei has for a while been making sure the fairies of Misty Lake to not cause chaos and mischief. She also has been trying to prevent Cirno from doing any stupid things. She would then join Team 9 at an unknown point in time.

During the Scarlet Mist Incident Daiyousei would albeit reluctantly fight Reimu and Marisa alongside Cirno. Though the two fairies would be defeated by the two incident resolvers.

Daiyousei would later learn of Rumia's fight and defeat and it inspired her to try and be useless to her friends. She would then go and train under Patchouli's tutelage and not only learn some magic but would transform into a sprite like Cirno.

Daiyousei would play a major role in Team 9 because she would be the one to get almost all the fairies in Gensokyo on her friends' side.

Relationships:

Cirno: Daiyousei and Cirno are both friends and the former tried to make the ice fairy doesn't do anything stupid. The arrogant fairy is also one of the main reasons why Daiyousei decided to go train under Patchouli's tutelage.

Three Fairies of Light: Sunny Milk, Luna Child, and Star Sapphire joined Team 9 during the Dragon Incident after Daiyousei convinced them to because of the fact that they can help the fairy with proving to the rest of Gensokyo that the weaker youkai and fairies can be a force to be reckoned with.

Wriggle and Mystia: Wriggle and Mystia are both friends of Daiyousei and her fellow members of Team 9.

Rumia: Rumia is Daiyousei's friend and is one of the main reasons for Daiyousei to get stronger.

Theme song:

EUB Daiyousei Theme - The Flower Bearer's March ~ Fairy General

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Name: Wriggle Nightbug

Aliases: the firefly youkai, the bug youkai

Species: Firefly Youkai

Occupation: None

Abilities/skills: Wriggle can manipulate insects even if they are not the same type of insect as her. This means she has total command over any insects from wasps, bees, spiders, scorpions, and many more.

However, she gained a new skill after training with Yuuka that allows her to manipulate the DNA of insects. This means she can give insects new dangerous abilities like enhanced strength and resistance to insecticide and other poisons. She can even apply this new ability to herself such as making her legs as strong as a grasshopper to jump at great speed.

Personality/appearance: Wriggle is quick to anger and she can be easily angered if one were to confuse her for a guy and when someone offends her insects.

Wriggle has blue eyes, teal hair, and antennae.

Possessions: None

Backstory: Wriggle is a firefly youkai that usually inhabits the forest due to her nature as an insect. At some unknown point in time, she would join Team 9.

During the Eternal Night Incident, Wriggle attacked Alice and Marisa thinking they would be an easy target-only to be badly beaten down by the two magicians.

When Wriggle heard of Rumia getting powerful and managing to keep up with Reimu. The bug youkai went to the Garden of the Sun in hopes of getting stronger by getting help from Yuuka. Though luckily for her the flower master is willing to help and later on she would now get the ability to manipulate the DNA of insects.

During the Dragon Incident Wriggle would join Team 9 and partake in the battle of Youkai Mountain and eventually the final battle with the Ryūjin, Trihexa, and Misaki.

Wriggle would later participate in the first Gensokyo Tournament.

Relationships:

Yuuka Kazami: Wriggle and Yuuka have a friendly relationship with one another. It shows since the bugs and flowers in the Garden of the Sun are friendly toward one another.

Medicine Melancholy: Wriggle and Medicine are friends after Yuuka introduced the two to one another. The bug youkai usually comes to the doll to learn more poison so she can add those new poisons to her insects' DNA to make them even more dangerous.

Elly & Kurumi: Elly & Kurumi are also friends with Wriggle thanks to Wriggle's visit to Yuuka's mansion.

Cirno, Daiyousei, and Mystia: Cirno, Daiyousei, and Mystia are all friends of Wriggle and fellow members of Team 9.

Rumia: Rumia gaining new power and fight with Reimu is the main reason why she inspired Wriggle to get her new ability. Rumia is also the firefly youkai's friend and fellow member

Theme songs:

Touhou Remix #162 (Rock) Stirring an Autumn Moon ~ Mooned Insect

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Name: Mystia Lorelei

Aliases: The night sparrow, the grilled lamprey vendor

Species: Night Sparrow

Occupation: Grilled lamprey vendor

Abilities/skills: Mystia has the ability to turn people insane by singing and not only that but induce blindness, though this one is only effective at night.

Personality/appearance: Mystia has an outgoing egocentric personality getting particularly well with her friends and the other members of Team 9. Though she can have an arrogant and condescending personality which gets her into trouble with some people.

Mystia has grey eyes, pointed ears, pink hair, and light pink bird-like wings with purple highlights. She wears white and brown clothing, where her hat and dress contain numerous bird-shaped ornaments.

Possessions: Mystia possesses a guitar that she originally used for night concerts alongside Kyouko. The guitar itself was upgraded to have combat uses such as amplifying her own abilities. It can also be used to shoot out sound waves and air projectiles.

Backstory: Mystia has been a grilled lamprey vendor for several years and over time has collected money in the millions. At some unknown point in time, the night sparrow would join Team 9 and befriend each of them.

During the Eternal Night Incident and tried to use this opportunity to use her night blindness to gain more customers. However, she was confronted by Youmu and Yuyuko and the night sparrow ended up insulting the latter which pissed off the former. She ends up being defeated by being knifed multiple times by Sakuya.

After hearing about Rumia's fight and defeat at the hands of Reimu. She decided to get stronger and visited Nitori to upgrade her guitar to be able to be used as a weapon for her. After some convincing and giving at least 2 million yen, the kappa upgraded the guitar.

During the Dragon Incident, Mystia joined Team 9 alongside the other weaker youkai. She would then assault Youkai Mountain alongside her friends and later would fight against Ryūjin,

Trihexa, and Misaki.

Mystia would then participate in Gensokyo's first tournament after the Dragon Incident was over.

Relationships:

Yuyuko Saigyouji: Mystia's relationship with Yuykuko is like the cat and mouse with the night sparrow being the mouse and the cat being the ghost princess. It is common to see Mystia be chased and "eaten" by Yuyuko on several occasions.

Rumia: Rumia is Mystia's friend and is her most common customer. The darkness youkai comes to her stand just so she can eat some lamprey. In fact, Rumia's fight and defeat by Reimu is the main reason why Mystia decided to get stronger and not be useless.

Cirno, Wriggle, and Daiyousei: Cirno, Wriggle, and Daiyousei are friends of hers and fellow members of Team 9.

Nitori Kawashiro: Nitori is the one who upgraded Mystia's guitar to be able to be used as a weapon. Mystia managed to convince her by giving the kappa some money.

Kyouko Kasodani: Kyouko and Mystia form a band called Choujuu Gigaku. The yamabiko also helps the night sparrow with her stand.

Theme songs:

Touhou]- Mystia's Theme: Deaf to all but the Song ~Remix


	36. Trihexa

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Touhou Project and its characters, it is all owned by ZUN!**

Name: Trihexa

Aliases: The Apocalypse Beast. The True Chaos God. Ryūjin's Brother. The Absolute Dragon God's Brother. 666.

Species: Dragon (god)

Occupation: None

Abilities/skills: Trihexa possesses immense strength that would rival that of his brother, Ryūjin if they were to attack each other in close quarters combat. The only people who can theoretically match him in a close quarter combat fight would be Ophis and Great Red if they both were at full power and worked together in taking him down. Trihexa also possesses quick regeneration able to regenerate from supposedly permanent damage with ease.

Trihexa also can distort reality with just his mere presence. Not only this but he can use this power to enter dimensions such as Gensokyo, the Outside World, the Dream World, and even alternate universes. He is also able to cause to the natural order of things by manipulating the chaotic forces of a dimension and bending it to his will and shatter reality as well.

Trihexa can also split into seven different versions of himself. Though they don't hold the strength of the original Trihexa they are still very strong and powerful.

Personality/appearance: Trihexa is described as having a want for battle and yet a laid back personality in spite of this.

In his true form, he has several characteristics coming from different animals like a lion, a leopard, a bear, a dragon, and others. He has seven long thick tails of different shapes. The beast also has four stout arms and two legs that are even thicker than its arms. Its main body is that of a primate leaning forward and is covered in black fur and what appears to be scales all over its body. This form is the same size as Ryūjin in his own eastern and western form as well.

Trihexa has a human-like form that has long black hair and red eyes. He wears a borderline black kimono as well. He has six horns, six hands, and six different wings which are a dragon, bat, fly, moth, raven, and eagle. He can hide these features anytime he wants.

Possessions: None

Backstory: Before the creation of the other mythological factions, there was Ryūjin and Trihexa. The two of them fought each other that devastated the lands, and in the end, Ryūjin came out victorious against the apocalypse dragon. This battle wasn't recorded by any of the mythical factions and is only remembered by Trihexa and Ryūjin.

After the battle, Trihexa has gone off to go and explore the world and see the many cultures at the time. However, later on, when he was sleeping the group known as the four Old Maous would try and cast a mind control on him to make the true chaos god become their slave. However, it backfired and the beast ended up turning into a mindless beast and would attack anything it sees. The four old maous would escape barely with their lives after their botched spell casting.

Trihexa would rampage throughout the world and his reign of terror would finally be stopped after the Biblical God sealed him with 1000 seals, which caused him to fall into a deep slumber. While sleeping Trihexa would later gain back his original mind back. During his slumber, he would learn how to manipulate the chaotic forces of the universe, cause chaos, and bend them to his will.

Trihexa would later be unsealed thanks to the efforts of Misaki Hakurei, who managed to get to his location thanks to Ryūjin. His older brother then created a body of the apocalypse beast and had Misaki seal the body with the same seals to make it look like Trihexa was still sealed. After this event, Trihexa lives in Gensokyo with the Absolute Dragon God and the Hakurei God.

During the preparations for the Dragon Incident, Trihexa was told by Ryūjin not to go all out with the Incident Resolvers. But he was allowed to use his six arms and some chaos manipulation against his opponents.

In the final battle of the Dragon Incident, Trihexa fought alongside Ryūjin and Misaki against all of the teams. The battle between the three and everyone else could be considered the fight of the ages.

Though Trihexa was "defeated" alongside Ryūjin the two would later tell the teams that they were just holding back and were not fighting at their full strength. The only person that was truly defeated was Misaki but she took down a lot of people before finally being defeated.

Trihexa would later join in spectating the first Gensokyo Tournament alongside his brother Ryūjin.

Relationships:

Ryūjin: Both Ryūjin and the apocalyptic dragon are brothers, and the Dragon God is the strongest out of the two. The two of them fought each other before the other pantheons came into being, and Ryūjin won that battle. While it is true that the two fought each other in the past, Ryūjin still took and cared for his little brother, and Trihexa sees him as his big brother. Ryūjin along with Misaki freed Trihexa from his 1,000 seals that God placed on him. The Dragon God then allowed the apocalypse dragon to live in Gensokyo with him because he didn't want his brother to be used as a weapon by any of the mythical factions.

Misaki: Trihexa is very grateful toward Misaki for freeing him from his seal. He also fully supports the relationship between his brother and the Hakurei God.

God: Despite being sealed by Yahweh, Trihexa has a friendly relationship with the leader of Heaven, and the creator of mankind.

Iesua Nazarenus & Satan: The Son of God & Morningstar are both friends of Trihexa as well.

Theme songs:

Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Final Boss (Remixed - Remastered - Extended)

**A/n: As you can clearly see my version of Trihexa was based on the one from Highschool dxd, but with a few, but important changes to its character.**


	37. Mainyu

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Touhou Project and its characters, it is all owned by ZUN! But this character here is owned by me!**

Name: Mainyu

Aliases: the matriarch, the saber-toothed tiger youkai, the primal youkai

Species: Saber-toothed tiger youkai

Occupation: Alpha female of her tribe (formerly)

Abilities/skills: Mainyu has immense strength being able to easily go toe to toe with a Deva in a one on one fight. Not only this but the saber-toothed tiger's skin is very tough and is capable of stopping projectiles and withstanding some attacks. She can also use her dangerously sharp claws in combat to slice through the youkai's opponents as well, and even utilize her own teeth as they are massive and can bite down through armor.

Mainyu's most lethal ability is her manipulation of sound. She can make use of this ability to cover herself and her allies in a sound shield and saber-toothed tiger youkai can even use her own roars and screams as a weapon by amplifying the sound with her powers. Not only this but Mainyu could sense sounds not too far from her positions and can even silence her own sounds, but not anyone else's besides hers.

Personality/appearance: Mainyu is the wisest youkai out of everyone, and that is due to her long experience of her time as the alpha female of her tribe. She is also the most level-headed person and even after knowing her whole tribe is dead and species is extinct, the saber-toothed youkai recovered from her depression quickly. Not only this, the primal youkai is merciless in combat and fights savagely in combat, but also uses her level-headed thinking to combine it with her fighting style.

Mainyu wears a tiger-skin loincloth, and top made out of the same material. She has an Amazonian-like figure meaning she is well endowed. Her wild hair is yellow, with black spots and stripes with tiger ears at the top of her head, and wears a hairpin made of bones. The youkai's hands were like cat paws, but the nails were massive, like knives, and two massive fangs which came from her upper jaw, like sabers.

Possessions: Mainyu wields a spear that is capable of transferring her sound powers through to cause sound waves that can blow enemies back and cause internal damage. Not only this but she can even transfer entire shockwaves into an object to cause it to implode which can be very fatal to human

Backstory: Million years ago, came the first youkai, and Mainyu is one of them. She was the alpha female of her tribe, which consisted of Saber-toothed tiger youkais. However, Mainyu would end up being frozen in ice when the Ice Age rolled in.

Mainyu would awaken and break free out of her icy prison, 2.6 million years after the Ice Age. It is unknown how the ice managed to stay cold, but it is believed to have been done by a self-preservation spell that was performed by ancient magicians. Her awakening came when a kappa excavation team led by Nitori, Momiji, and Sanae discovered the frozen youkai...topless to the three's embarrassment. She would then be told by the kappa, wolf tengu, and human to wear a top to which the saber-toothed tiger youkai complies.

After being awoken, Mainyu would discover to her despair that her entire tribe including her species have been extinct for millions of years. She then went into a depression for two weeks until she finally recovered from it.

Mainyu would then become curious about the things that humanity has done when she was still sleeping. The saber-toothed youkai would visit the Crypt of Alexandria, and the Kappa Village to learn about the technology and events that came from her time in slumber. Mainyu would then become a permanent resident of Alexandria since she has come to like the inhabitants of the pyramid.

Mainyu would herself participate in the Dragon Incident on the Alexandria Team, and then in the final battle against Ryūjin, Misaki, and Trihexa.

Mainyu would then participate in the First Gensokyo Tournament.

Relationships:

Konngara: Mainyu challenged Konngara to a duel and the saber-toothed youkai beat the oni, which caused the Deva to be surprised and also impressed. Konngara is also the one that created her weapon, the Tiger's Roar after being beaten by her. The primal youkai would also come and join in drinking with Konngara and the other devas.

Suika & Yuugi: Mainyu fought each, but despite her power and strength she still lost. Though her combat prowess and power did impress the two onis, and so much so they actually have respect for the primal youkai. Mainyu even comes along with them to go drink sake with them as well.

Catori Hurit: Mainyu and Catori get along well, due to their shared desire for eating human flesh. Not just that but the saber-toothed tiger youkai can relate to her because the wendigo's tribe also got wiped out.

Rumia: Rumia and Mainyu both share a desire for human meat and so this gets the two to get along. Mainyu is also impressed with Rumia's powers and knows that the shadow youkai is a powerful person.

Sanae Kochiya: Sanae is one of the people that discovered Mainyu's icy prison. The miko helps Mainyu to integrate herself into the present day by introducing the saber-toothed tiger to some TV shows including Anime.

Kasen Ibaraki: Mainyu gets along well with Kasen because she is very polite with the youkai. This can also be attributed to the fact that two also spar against each other and drink sake.

Masud Akh: Mainyu is rather interested in ancient civilizations and one of her favorites is Ancient Egypt, so she goes to Masud to learn about this history of his country. He even allows the saber-toothed tiger to read the scrolls about Ancient Egypt including Ancient Greece as well.

Medusa (friends)

Jack (friends)

Nitori Kawashiro: Nitori is the person that discovered her under the ice. Mainyu comes to the Kappa Village to go and see the kappa alongside Yumemi to learn the machines that humanity has built.

Aya Shameiaru: Mainyu can tell that the crow tengu has a serious side to her despite twisting the truth of some of her articles. The primal youkai also knows that the crow tengu doesn't use her full strength in combat. She is also one of the people that led the excavation that discovered her icy prison.

Yumemi Okazaki: Mainyu respects Yumemi for her hard-working nature, and also because she is respectful toward the supernatural such as the youkais, and the gods. Like with Masud she comes to the scientist to learn more about the technology that humanity has built and improved over the years.

Theme songs:

Hercules |Ω| God Of War III Soundtrack

**A/n: Well well well, looks like we get to see the creation of another oc in the Phantasmverse. Anyways she is based off the Matriarch from the story the Tale of Rumia (spoiler alert) minus the fact she died, and hated humanity. I do hope you like this oc of mine.**


	38. Lyza Navy

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Touhou Project and its characters, it is all owned by ZUN! But this character here is owned by me!**

Name: Lyza Navy

Aliases: The Captain, the umibozu, the youkai captain, the Captain of the Flying Dutchman

Species: Umibozu

Occupation: Pirate Captain of the Flying Dutchman

Abilities/skills: Before becoming a youkai Lyza was known for being the best duelist in the seas. She was able to best several people in combat, easily disarming, and killing them. Her skills with the sword and combat prowess only got more dangerous after becoming a youkai which made her reflexes and strength greater. The captain can turn her hair into tendrils to be used for piercing people or extending out to pick up weapons for her to use.

Lyza has the power to manipulate sunken ships though it has to be the ones she sank. The captain can overcome this by manipulating it in a way that if she has one of her sunken ships sink another ship she can manipulate it into becoming hers. And even beyond that, there are many ways that one can interpret as her sinking a ship.

Personality/appearance: Lyza Navy is a pirate who likes the act of piracy and is prideful of her achievements as one. She is known for her rather ruthless and fierce nature as she would not hesitate to kill someone if the situation calls for it or if someone messes with her crew. Despite being a pirate Lyza has honor and would not kill innocent/helpless people in a fight. She is also kind and easy going at least toward her crew and friends.

Lyza has black hair, blue eyes, and has a featureless black mask whose only traits are the holes for the eyes. She wears a red pirate coat, a black knee-length skirt, and black pirate boots. She wears a captain hat with her flag on it: the symbol has a skull crossed with the Sunken Fang and a flintlock pistol. In the right eye of it is the pearl that turned Lyza's crew into youkais and it wears a pirate captain hat.

Possessions: Lyza wields a saber named the Sunken Fang. Originally it was through that sword the captain was originally able to manipulate sunken ships, but after becoming a youkai she no longer needs to use the sword to manipulate sunken ships.

Backstory: In the golden age of piracy, Lyza was a fearsome pirate who plundered many ships and towns of their gold. She was the captain of the Flying Dutchman which she and her crew commanded to a very good degree to rob everyone of their gold and amassed a large amount of gold making them the richest pirates in the history of the world.

Lyza heard about the rumors about a treasure that would prolong the life of those it finds worthy and had her crew try to search for it. Their efforts proved rewarding as they came across the map of the treasure that makes one live longer than any human if it considers you worthy. They traveled over there and came across the treasure, which is a pearl of a very dark shade of navy blue with some black; it would have turned those found unworthy into freaky monsters if they are found unworthy.

However, Lyza and all of her crew present were found worthy by the treasure and so were turned into youkai with the captain becoming an umibozu. Lyza and her crew's reputation and infamy started to become more infamous, and they quickly became mythical figures in the history books and by pirates alike. But good things come to an end and when the Golden Age of Piracy ended the Flying Dutchman and her crew sank with it due to the lack of faith when it comes to piracy.

Lyza then commanded her first mate, Seafin Sharktooth to have the rest of the crew be put to sleep and had her sea creatures guard the Flying Dutchman against unwanted guests. Despite being submerged she along with her other higher-ranked crewmembers could still go to the surface and due to this have been informed about the current events after the Age of Piracy. Lyza and the rest of the crew's most favorite things after the end of the Age of Piracy are the first, second, and third movies of the movie franchise Pirates of the Caribbean.

Later on, Lyza and the crew of Flying Dutchman along with the legendary ship itself are then transported to the newly created Dragon Sea of Gensokyo in the same way that Toyosatomimi no Miko's mausoleum was transported to the land of illusions. Due to the belief in the gods, youkais, and magic being high there, the Flying Dutchman would be able to emerge from underwater after centuries of being kept there. Before ordering the Flying Dutchman to emerge, Lyza ordered Seafin to have the rest of her crew be awakened after sleeping for so long and had Calypso create a maelstrom in the middle of the Dragon Sea, which in turn caused the Flying Dutchman Incident.

Lyza was hoping to have the age of piracy begin again and the way she would do so is by ransacking and plundering the valuables and gold of the inhabitants. However, the captain and her crew were defeated by the incident resolvers who were all relaxing at Dragon Beach until the captain had Calypso create the Maelstrom. Lyza herself would be defeated by Junko.

Despite failing to bring back the age of piracy Lyza and her crew continue to conduct mock raids on the factions of Gensokyo (Lyza warns them beforehand and also ask for permission). This is to hopefully get them to be prepared if the age of piracy does come back once again and to give her crew a purpose.

Relationships:

Calypso: Lyza first met Calypso when she heard about a voodoo sorceress who can help with explaining some voodoo treasure that she and her crew have found. Upon their first meeting, Lyza fell in love with her at first sight due to the sorceress's beauty and personality. Two meetings later Lyza would confess her love to Calypso, who then tried to tell her that a relationship is going to end badly because she is a goddess and the captain is a mortal meaning she would ultimately die of old age. But she hid the fact that she was in love with her as well. However, Lyza would return to the crab goddess but now as a youkai which would prompt the captain and Calypso to become official lovers.

Helga Calamary: Helga is Lyza's pet. When she was a baby squid Lyza adopted her as a pet due to taking a liking to her when they first met. Lyza usually sends Helga on strike missions in her true form to attack vessels so as to have it be easier for her crew and herself to easily steal the sunken treasure abroad. Though Lyza orders the Kraken to do it because she knows that Helga would do it in the end.

Seafin Sharktooth: Seafin is Lyza's loyal first mate of the Flying Dutchman ever since the two met. When Seafin was young she had a rough and abusive childhood due to the fact that she was sold into slavery. However, Lyza saved Seafin from a fate worse than death and also had all the slavers be executed.

Sirena Marine: Sirena is Lyza's lookout. Sirena is a mermaid who was captured by a group of rival pirates of Lyza. Lyza had the rival pirates be slaughtered after learning of what they did to the mermaid which has caused her to be traumatized aboard their ship. Lyza then took Sirena by her side, and after this incident, the mermaid would never leave her captain's side.

Seasalt: Seasalt is Lyza's navigator. Lyza has Seasalt be the one to navigate the seas back in the Age of Piracy and she has her use her powers to manipulate salt to find the way through the sea.

The Crew of the Flying Dutchman: All of the crew of the Flying Dutchman have respect and admiration toward Lyza as their captain. They won't be abandoning or mutinying anytime soon in the youkai captain's lifetime.

Minamitsu Murasa: Murasa and Lyza get along particularly well due to the fact that the two like each other's powers and ships. Lyza also invited Murasa to come and join her with sailing the Flying Dutchman or flying it throughout Gensokyo.

Junko: Lyza and Junko got along well despite the former being defeated by the latter. She even has high respect for the Divine Spirit after learning that she was able to outsmart the moon and inhabitants.

Theme Song:

Shantae and the Pirate's Curse OST Final Boss Theme

**A/n: Lyza is actually based on Davy Jones from the movie franchise Pirates of the Caribbean alongside some of the other characters from there as well. Plus I really like POTC a lot.**

**Also, shout out to Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord for helping me do this oc and providing some ideas for me.**


	39. Marisa Kirisame

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Touhou Project and its characters, it is all owned by ZUN!**

Name: Marisa Kirisame

Aliases: kleptomaniac witch, ordinary magician, former human, magician, witch,

Species: Magician (formerly human)

Occupation: Kirisame Magic Shop owner, burglar, part-time youkai hunter

Abilities/skills: Marisa has a very high aptitude for magic but instead of using it for finesse, she uses it to overpower her foes with tremendous power. Most of her magic specializes in stars, light, raw power, love (Love Sign) and her elemental attribute is apparently water. Marisa's magical abilities only got stronger after becoming a youkai magician.

Marisa's burglary of things doesn't stop with just books and other items but also includes the attacks of other people. For example, Marisa is able to copy and use attacks such as the Master Spark from the infamous Yuuka Kazami and Stardust Reverie from her master Mima.

Marisa is capable of achieving fast speeds that would be potentially the fastest for a human. However, she only got faster after becoming a youkai magician and her speed is said to rival that of Aya's.

Personality/appearance: Outwardly, Marisa is an outgoing and informal individual. She talks to the many inhabitants of Gensokyo and is friendly to both human and non-humans individuals, although still remaining wary around youkai. She's quick to act if she hears or sees anything interesting; sometimes doing dangerous things to satiate her interest at the time. She would also say "ze" or "da-ze" at the end of her sentences.

One of the more infamous known about Marisa is her kleptomania. This disorder has her steal or as she puts is "borrow" items from people that she deems interesting in her eyes. The "borrowed" items that the ordinary magician steals are usually hoarded in her house, which is always messy to visitors.

Despite her personality, Marisa does indeed care for the well being of Gensokyo along with its inhabitants. Though she hides it under her kleptomaniac and rowdiness.

Back when Marisa was 11 years old she wore a purple-colored witch get up and had red hair. But the hair didn't last long. Some still wonder why it was red that one time.

When Marisa was 16 years old, she began to wear clothing that has a black and white color scheme, consisting of a black vest and skirt, white waist apron and undershirt, and a black witch hat with a white bow; her hair is braided on one side with a bow on the end.

After becoming a youkai magician, Marisa's clothing remained the same but looked fancy looking and the black parts of her dress had several stars, and other astronomical related things on them.

Possessions: Marisa originally had one mini-hakkero but overtime had built a large number of mass-produced ones, having six at once as of now. These mini hakkeros are capable of firing out Final Sparks but only three or four times due to the limited amount of magic contained in them. Anything more powerful could damage or even destroy them. However, the kleptomaniac witch kept her original mini-hakkero and upgraded it with new materials which are mythril and true orichalcum. Unlike the others, she can fire out many Final Spark and her own version of the Master Spark all she wants.

Her original bamboo broom became fancier looking. Less like a rough stick with straws roughly tied to it and more like a finely crafted wooden staff with some fine straw-like material finely attached to it after becoming a youkai magician.

Backstory: Marisa lived in the Human Village alongside her mother and father. While at the age of a child her mother died due to an unknown accident involving magic. Her father Mr. Kirisame did not tell her about her innate magical capabilities to prevent the child from dying.

Before the events of the Eastern Wonderland Incident, Marisa was approached by the vengeful spirit known as Mima. The evil spirit recognized the tremendous amount of magic in her and offered Marisa a choice to become her apprentice or simply live out the rest of her days as a normal human.

Marisa accepted this offer after recognizing that her father prevented her from knowing about magic and basically disowned her own father and wanted nothing to do with him. She was then taught the ways of magic under Mima's tutelage.

Marisa was taught about magic by Mima while living with the evil spirit. Her knowledge of spells and magic was put to the test when she fought against a young Reimu Hakurei, but she was ultimately beaten by the shrine maiden trainee during the Eastern Wonderland Incident

After the Eastern Wonderland Incident, Marisa would still train under Mima, who by that point has given up on committing evil acts. The ordinary magician also befriended Reimu and the two would go on to be best friends for their entire lives.

During the Ruins Incident, Marisa and Mima went to a bunch of ruins that was actually the Probability Space Hypervessel though the two were beaten by Reimu.

During the Lotus Land Incident, Marisa came along with Reimu and Genji to deal with the incident. This marks the first time that Reimu and Marisa would actually go with each other to resolve it though the two would compete to see who would win.

After that incident is the Makai Incident, Reimu, Marisa, Genji, Yuuka and Mima went over to Makai to find the culprit of it who was Shinki. They ended up confronting her and "defeated" the goddess in the fight. While returning back to Gensokyo, the incident resolvers encountered the adopted daughter of Shinki, Alice but they ended up defeating her.

After the Makai Incident, Marisa's master would be sealed in the Hokora, which she didn't know that Mima was sealed in there. Marisa then moved into her new house in the Forest of Magic, where she found out that her former enemy, Alice was living there as well.

Marisa then played a role in helping with the development and eventual creation of the Spell Card rules that were created by Reimu. The rules were then implemented before the Scarlet Mist Incident, so when it started the rules were already put in place.

Marisa then went on to resolve the many incidents that Gensokyo has had after the Spell Card Rules. She was always there to go and solve them while also competing against Reimu and the other incident resolvers.

During the Void Incident, Marisa was reunited with Mima after the vengeful spirit was released from her Hokora by the shadow creatures. Reimu, Marisa, Mima, and Yuuka then went on to resolve the incident by defeating the culprit, who is Kyomu Burakkiabisu. After the incident was resolved, Marisa went go back to learning more from her master Mima again.

Two weeks after that incident, Marisa was going to borrow some books from the SDM, but she ended up fighting Meiling and lost. This is due to the gatekeeper revealing to the ordinary magician that she was a dragon the whole time, and this caused the kleptomaniac witch to lose.

Marisa would then go on to participate in the Dragon Incident in the Incident Resolvers team with Reimu as the leader. The two best friends would then face off against Misaki, who revealed herself as the Hakurei God herself.

Marisa would then go on to participate in the first Gensokyo Tournament, but she lost to Reimu, who wanted to test out her heritage as the daughter of both the Hakurei God and the Absolute Dragon.

Marisa and Reimu would then go to resolve the Flying Dutchman Incident after the ship and the maelstrom caused by Calypso ruined their trip to the Dragon Beach along with the others there. They would fight against Lyza Navy's pet Helga, who is a kraken youkai, and they defeated her even when she assumed her true form.

After the incident, Marisa would discover the spell that would turn her into a youkai magician with some help from Mima and Alice. The kleptomaniac witch would be successful in her efforts and she would turn into quite possibly the most powerful youkai magician of her generation.

Marisa would then get six more mini-hakkeros, but she still kept the original one. She had some help from Rinnosyke, a friend of the Kirisame family, Nitori, a kappa, and Yumemi, the professor that lives in the Probability Space Hypervessel.

Today Marisa is the most powerful youkai magician, she still does go borrow stuff, and would also hang out with Reimu.

Relationships:

Reimu Hakurei: Despite the two being former enemies during the Eastern Wonderland, Marisa and Reimu have been best friends for a while. Marisa has been visiting the shrine after the Eastern Wonderland Incident either sparing with Reimu, sleeping over, eating meals, throwing parties, and other things done in daily lives.

Marisa is also the second main incident resolver besides Reimu. Though they did occasionally compete on who would resolve the incident first, this was merely friendly rivalry between the two.

Mima: Marisa is Mima's apprentice, but Mima considers the ordinary magician as someone she cares deeply for. The ordinary magician is the only person that warms Mima's somewhat evil heart because she's the only one Mima does actually care for. Marisa would play a major role in making it so Mima doesn't have a lot of evil after the events of the Eastern Wonderland Incident.

After returning from being trapped in the Hokora, Mima would begin teaching Marisa more lessons on magic and eventually on how to become a youkai magician. It is for this reason why the vengeful spirit helped Marisa becoming a youkai magician.

Alice Margatroid: Despite the two of them being enemies in the past, they get along surprisingly well. Though Marisa would 'borrow' some of Alice's stuff to the puppeteer's expense. The puppeteer would on some occasions come to Marisa to get some help with magical related things or incident resolving.

Masud Akh: After hearing the treasure trove of books with magic that the Crypt of Alexandria had, Marisa made it so that Masud's home was second place to go 'borrow' from.

However, she has no luck with breaking into the Crypt of Alexandria, because of the number of wards and spells protecting it from any intruders. Masud would also welcome the black-white witch into his home because she makes for some good entertainment by fighting against her.

Despite the numerous attempts of burglary Masud and Marisa are generally good friends with one another.

Family: Marisa has a family but she has broken any relations relating to them and also avoids anything related to them. It is believed that the main reasoning behind this is because her father did not want her daughter to pursue the life of a magician after the ordinary magician's mother died. This only made Marisa angry after learning the truth and was the main reason why she cut off any ties to her father.

Rinnosuke Morichika: Rinnosuke has known Marisa at a young age because he was very close to her father. Despite Rinnosuke considering it as an annoyance, he is friendly enough with her to create the mini-hakkero for the kleptomaniac witch. Rinnosuke would play a role in creating more mini-hakkeros for Marisa since he is the one who knows about the inner workings of it.

Nitori Kawashiro: Nitori is one of the allies Marisa contacted to help with resolving the Geyser incident. After this incident, the kappa has been friends with a kleptomaniac witch. Nitori would go on to help with the creation of more of Marisa's mini-hakkeros alongside Rinnosuke and Yumemi.

Yumemi Okazaki: Yumemi played a role in trying to help construct the new and improved mini-hakkero by using the plant, known as the Faciendi Materalis to make the materials needed. The professor is friends with the ordinary magician.

Sakuya Izayoi: Despite Marisa's numerous attempts at breaking into the SDM, Sakuya and Marisa have a friendly relationship with one another. An example of this is when the kleptomaniac witch didn't outright attack the maid during the Spring Snow Incident.

Flandre Scarlet: Marisa is Flandre's second friend she has made. The younger vampire first met the kleptomaniac witch during the Scarlet Mist Incident. Afterward, the ordinary magician will on some occasions play with Flandre, sometimes during her "trips" to the SDM. After becoming a youkai magician the games with Flandre got even more chaotic but also fun for the two.

Patchouli Knowledge: Patchouli is robbed by Marisa who wants to have her books because she wants to "borrow" them from the purple-haired magician. However, her burglary attempts on the magician have been few and far between after Patchouli was cured of her asthma by Masud and Meiling revealed herself as a dragon.

Hong Meiling: Marisa originally thought of Meiling as a joke because she usually Master Sparked her way through her or simply sneaked by the gatekeeper until one fateful day she would face her off and lose after the supposed youkai revealed herself as a dragon. After losing to the gatekeeper, Marisa would come to her master, Mima to help her become a youkai magician. In a way, Meiling is the main reason in which Marisa wanted to become a youkai magician.

Three Fairies of Light: The Three Fairies of Light are Marisa's first customers at her shop in the Forest of Magic. They are friends with another, and Marisa would join in their games or play pranks on them in return after she was pranked earlier.

Theme songs:

[Touhou]- Marisa's Theme: Love-coloured Master Spark ~ 5ºRemix

[Touhou]- Marisa's Theme: Magus Night ~ 3ºRemix

**A/n: And here go MY version of Marisa Kirisame in the Phantasmverse. Unlike her canon self, Marisa becomes a youkai magician and is pretty powerful herself. She is not the only main character to be powerful, because Reimu herself is going to be next on the entry list and that would have to be due to her heritage as the daughter of the two most legendary gods of the Phantasmverse, the Hakurei God and Absolute Dragon God.**


	40. Reimu Hakurei

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Touhou Project and its characters, it is all owned by ZUN! **

Name: Reimu Hakurei

Aliases: Daughter of Misaki, Daughter of Ryūjin, Hakurei miko, the shrine maiden of paradise, the priestess, the dragon miko,

Species: Half dragon with divine blood

Occupation: Hakurei Shrine Maiden

Abilities/skills: Reimu's has the ability to float but beyond that; she is someone who excels at floating through life, displaying a level of oneness with her surroundings that has been compared to a hermit. For example, the ultimate expression of this ability is Fantasy Nature, which allows Reimu to float away from reality and become impossible to attack; this was considered too powerful for use as a spell card until Marisa gave it a name and time limit.

Reimu can control the natural spirits of living things, an ability that she doesn't really use it all that much.

As the Hakurei shrine maiden, Reimu can handle the Hakurei Yin-Yang Orbs and is trained in youkai extermination techniques as well as standard duties like performing blessings. Reimu is also capable of invoking Gensokyo's native gods into her body, but she isn't well-trained enough to do so reliably.

Reimu displays great skills with magical barriers (beyond that normally associated with shrine maidens), presumably related to her work in maintaining the Great Hakurei Barrier. Among her techniques are barriers that explode, push enemies (or herself), or act as portals for her other attacks. Reimu is capable of dismantling barriers and seals too complex for Marisa Kirisame and Patchouli Knowledge to understand.

After the Dragon Incident Reimu would discover her heritage as the daughter of the Absolute Dragon God and Hakurei God; her original abilities have been boosted but gain new abilities.

She can now fly through barriers and dimensions, she can now breathe a dragon's breath, and she would have enhanced physical strength, speed, agility, and stamina. The latter means Reimu can now keep up with a tengu and an oni in the speed and strength department. As for the dragon breath, Reimu can breathe out pressurized wind, and divine wind as well.

Personality/appearance: Reimu is known for her laziness despite the importance of her profession as the Hakurei Shrine maiden. She is also quick to anger and also greedy for donations given to her by people coming to the Hakurei Shrine.

After the Dragon Incident, there was a quick change in Reimu's personality; for starters, she no longer is prone to anger and is not as greedy as before. She is now much more determined and hardworking as well.

When Reimu was still a shrine maiden trainee, she wore an outfit like a traditional shrine maiden uniform, with a red hakama over a white kimono. Her hair was along with her eyes were purple (which was due to her dragon gene and her still being young), and she wears a large red ribbon at the back of her head.

After becoming a full-fledged shrine maiden, Reimu now wears a uniform consists of a red skirt (rather than the standard hakama), a sleeveless red top with a white collar, tied with a yellow ribbon, and a pair of white detached sleeves which expose her armpits and sarashi. The miko still wears a red ribbon and matching tubes on her sidelocks. Secretly underneath her clothing, there are red scales on her thighs and chest.

After discovering her heritage as both the daughter of the Absolute Dragon God & Hakurei God she still wears the same clothing she wore as a full-fledged shrine maiden. The difference is that her ears turned into fins, two curved western dragon horns are now on top of her head, her hands turned into sharp dragon claws, her feet turned into that of a dragon's, her eyes now became dragon-like, two red western dragon wings are behind her, and a red western tail is behind her as well. Her clothing was also modified so that it exposes the scales on her arms, back, belly, and thighs (the scales were always there, it's just now that they are revealed to the world).

Possessions: Reimu's gohei was upgraded after the Dragon Incident with the handle being replaced with the bark of the Yggdrasil Tree meaning it is very tough and unable to be broken. The paper streamers of the gohei were replaced with the wood from the Saigyou Ayakashi made into paper giving the weapon the ability to steal the soul from a body.

Reimu is capable of using the treasured Yin-Yang orbs in combat such as throwing them at her opponents. They can be used as communication devices such as when she was resolving the Geyser Incident.

Backstory: Reimu was born to her parents Misaki Hakurei and Ryūjin Ryu. She was going to be the next Hakurei Shrine maiden alongside her mother.

When Reimu was six years old the youkai known as Backbeard attacked the Hakurei Shrine alongside an army of western youkais under his control. Misaki managed to have Reimu alongside Genji escape being killed by Backbeard, while she distracted him.

When Reimu and Genji returned to the shrine after Ryūjin killed Backbeard and his army, they thought that Misaki had died. After this incident, Misaki would make it her goal to make Reimu be a good shrine maiden in the future, even if in secret.

When Reimu was eight years old she went to a portion of Hell ruled but the former Deva Konngara. She did this because the young girl became a shrine maiden trainee. While traveling over to hell she encountered the enemy of the Hakurei Shrine known as Mima, but she managed to defeat her because she was weakened. Reimu then managed to successfully defeat Konngara, who she was able to defeat due to the oni holding back

After that Reimu was then lured into Makai by a servant of the archangel of Makai Elis to go to Vinna. There she would encounter Sariel, who didn't hold back at all and would have killed Reimu if it wasn't for the young girl activating Fantasy Heaven and defeating her.

After being initiated, the shrine was attacked by the engineer known as Rika, causing the Shrine Incident. Reimu then traveled to Reimaden after defeating Rika and then encountered Mima once again, but the evil spirit was at full power this time around. Before facing the vengeful spirit Reimu would face off against the apprentice of Mima, who was Marisa Kirisame. After defeating Marisa, Reimu fought against Mima and successfully defeated her again despite the evil spirit being at full power.

Reimu would then fight against Rika who was out to avenge Mima, but this time with Evil Eye Sigma and she still managed to beat the engineer. She would then meet Mima once again alongside Meira, Marisa, and the engineer she defeated at the Forest of Magic. Mima brought them all here to announce that she is going to bury the hatchet and the feud between the evil spirit and the Hakurei bloodline is at an end.

After resolving three more incidents which are the Ruins Incident, Lotus Incident, and Makai Incident Reimu would now become a full-fledged miko at the age of 11. Before the Scarlet Mist Incident, Reimu would then create the Spell Card Rules along with help from the gap youkai, Yukari Yakumo, and her former enemy and now best friend Marisa. Due to the implementation of the spell card rules, it would make it so people won't die when fighting against each other meaning all confrontations are now bloodless. Reimu would then go on to resolve the many future incidents that would be coming her way alongside Marisa.

During the Dragon Incident, Reimu would lead Team Incident Resolvers against everyone else, and she was present when it was revealed that her parents, Misaki and Ryūjin are the Hakurei God and Absolute Dragon God respectively alongside Trihexa being present. Reimu lost to her mother badly and sadly didn't resolve the incident herself.

After the Dragon Incident Reimu would get a long sermon from Misaki and the hermit Kasen which convinced her to re-evaluate her life. Reimu would then become determined to get stronger and so would try and find ways to get used to and use her heritage to her advantage.

Reimu would use the First Gensokyo Tournament, the Flying Dutchman Incident, Circus Incident, and Mirror Incident to test out the abilities and powers she gained after learning more about her heritage. Reimu is still currently trying to find out more about her heritage.

Relationships:

Ryūjin Ryu: Ryūjin is Reimu's father and he cares deeply for the shrine maiden. He and Misaki have been protecting Reimu ever since she was in her younger years. Although Reimu is rather mad that he didn't reveal his true identity to her, the priestess still loves him. After Reimu discovered her heritage, she would come to her father to learn more about her dragon side. Ryūjin is one of the two main gods that Reimu likes to summon into battle.

Misaki Hakurei: Reimu is Misaki and Ryūjin's daughter. During the miko's younger years both of them took care of her to the best of their ability. Misaki is also Reimu's kami as well as being her mother. During all the incidents that Reimu has participated in Misaki gave her daughter some of her power to help with the battles she faced off. Despite Misaki loving Reimu she can still be stern toward her and was very disappointed in Reimu for being one of the people to be defeated during the Dragon Incident. Though Misaki helped Reimu by training her with more of her divine powers. Misaki is one of the two main gods that Reimu likes to summon.

Marisa Kirisame: Marisa is Reimu's best friend who has helped the shrine maiden with resolving many of the incidents and because of this she's the main incident resolver with the miko. Marisa also has been visiting the shrine after the Eastern Wonderland Incident either sparring with Reimu, sleeping over, eating meals, throwing parties, and other things done in daily lives. Marisa helped Reimu with having the Spell Card Rules be implemented to prevent people from dying in fights.

Yukari Yakumo: Despite being often antagonistic to Reimu, Yukari has helped the shrine maiden such as when she was teaching her how to summon gods after learning her heritage alongside Misaki. Yukari has also helped Reimu with resolving incidents such as the Eternal Night Incident and Geyser Incident. The gap youkai also secretly donates to the Hakurei Shrine, but Reimu doesn't know the youkai donates to her.

Kasen Ibaraki: Despite Kasen sermoning Reimu many times due to her laziness and greed unbecoming of the Hakurei Shrine maiden, the miko considers Kasen as a genuine friend. Reimu is also the few people to know Kasen's true identity as an oni and not a hermit.

Genji: Genji was Reimu's flying aid when she was still a shrine maiden trainee. After Reimu became a full-fledged shrine maiden Genji retired and now rests at the pond at the back of the Hakurei Shrine.

Rinnosuke Morichika: Reimu is familiar with Rinnosuke and has visited his shop to see the things in there (and shoplift). Rinnosuke also was the one who made Reimu's Gohei and helped to make it better with some help from Ryūjin.

Ruukoto: Ruukoto is Reimu's robotic maid that she won after defeating Yumemi and Chiyuri during the Ruins Incident. She mostly just stays at the shrine and not many people know about her.

Yumemi Okazaki: Despite attempting to kidnap Reimu to bring the miko to the Outside World, Reimu surprisingly gets along well with Yumemi. To help understand the inner workings of Ruukoto, Yumemi shows her how to maintain the inner workings and machinery of the maid. Yumemi also taught Reimu about technology from the Outside World as well.

Suika Ibuki: Suika often freeloads at the Hakurei Shrine, but Reimu does nothing to drive her off despite calling the oni a nuisance.

Mima: Mima and Reimu used to be enemies because the evil spirit wanted to steal the Yin and Yang orbs from the shrine maiden. However after she was defeated twice, she stopped attempting to steal the Orbs from the Hakurei, which ended the centuries-long feud between the family and the evil spirit. Mima can be considered an old "friend" by Reimu, but Mima trolls and teases the poor shrine maiden a lot.

Byakuren Hijiri & Toysatomimi no Miko: Byakuren & Miko are Reimu's religious rivals during the Religion Incident. Although Reimu is rivals with the two she is friendly with them and are somewhat friends. Though they became full friends after the Dragon Incident.

Kosuzu Motoori: Kosuzu has respect for Reimu and is confident in herself that the shrine maiden would save her from the youma books she has (which Reimu has and is annoyed that she still keeps those books).

Aya Shameimaru: Like most of the inhabitants of Gensokyo, Reimu dislikes having Aya's company due to her nosiness. Though Reimu has had Aya help her during the Geyser Incident.

Sanae Kochiya: Sanae Kochiya is Reimu's rival and the two would antagonize each other but it's usually resolved via Spell Card Duels. Their rivalry turned into friendship before the Moriya Shrine decided to coexist and stop their rivalry with the Hakurei Shrine due to Misaki helping Kanako and Suwako learn how to get faith quicker and easier.

Theme songs:

Touhou]- Reimu's Theme: Maiden's Capriccio-Dream Battle ~ 4ºRemix

CtC Reimu's Last Spell Theme: G Free ~ Ultimate Dream

UNL Reimu's "Fantasy Heaven" Theme: Mystic Oriental Love Consultation (End of Century)

**A/n: Now we get Reimu Hakurei or at least the Phantasmverse version of Reimu Hakurei. Due to Reimu being the daughter of both the Hakurei God and Absolute Dragon God, the shrine maiden is actually one of the more powerful Reimu's out there that I know of. Now both Reimu & Marisa are fully powered and are both one of the stronger versions of the two main incident resolvers out there.**


	41. Tamaki Mangekyou

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Touhou Project and its characters, it is all owned by ZUN!**

Name: Tamaki Mangekyou

Aliases: The Ringmaster, the Sage, the Reality Sage, the Reality Youkai,

Species: Reality Youkai

Occupation: Ringmaster of the Esoteric Carnival

Abilities/skills: Tamaki has the ability to manipulate reality and she can do so to a very powerful degree. She can make changes to reality such as making the status of objects not that logical or alter the laws of reality to be to her design. She can even bend reality to have it so she can make a tear in it to travel to places and even other dimensions.

Tamaki is capable of making realms as seen where she was able to make the Esoteric Carnival as big as it is by using her powers. She can even use her reality powers to give her allies a boost while limiting the powers of her opponents.

Personality/appearance: Tamaki is known for being boisterous and confident, which reflects her profession as the ringmaster of her circus. She also treats her subordinates of her circus with respect.

Tamaki wears a black skirt and leggings with knee-high black boots, and a bright red topcoat and tails with trim along with wearing a black top hat. She has bright scarlet red hair that looks as though it is moving on its own along with maroon eyes.

Possessions: Tamaki has a cane that she uses for simply introducing acts of her circus done by her subordinates. She can even use it in combat and is able to break through a lot of material with it due to Tamaki manipulating reality to have the cane be like that. She can even make it act like a gun if she wanted to, which is once again due to her powers.

Backstory: Tamaki's past is shrouded in mystery but what is known is that Tamaki is the ringmaster of the Esoteric Carnival, which is the first ever circus in the world. Tamaki is also a part of the organization known as the sages of Gensokyo which consists of herself, Kyomu Burakkuabisu, Kagami Hansha, Kasen Ibaraki, Okina Matara and Yukari Yakumo. All six of them were present at the creation of Gensokyo.

Tamaki did not show herself to the inhabitants of Gensokyo along with Kagami for a while until Okina did the Four Seasons Incident to announce her return. Inspired to do the same thing as Okina, Tamaki announced her return through the Circus Incident.

To do the incident Tamaki had invited everyone to the Esoteric Carnival, and once they are in there she traps them with illusions and a desire to never leave the circus again. This of course caused the incident resolvers to head to her realm. Tamaki is then defeated in battle by Reimu and Marisa, who had recently awakened their new powers.

After the Circus Incident was resolved, Tamaki ended up making the Esoteric Carnival be open to everyone to come and be entertained by the shows done by Tamaki's subordinates and herself as well.

Relationships:

Tanoshi Piero: Tanoshi used to be a human, but one day she fell in a vat of something that Tamaki had made. No one is sure what it was and Tamaki has been very secretive about it. After turning into what she is now, Tanoshi ended up joining Tamaki's circus as her clown.

Mime: When Tamaki was recruiting members to be a part of her circus, Mime immediately joined in the circus. Unlike everyone else Tamaki is able to fully understand Mime's miming when trying to communicate to people.

Midnight Poker: Midnight joined Tamaki's circus, because she wanted to entertain people. Midnight was once human, but ended up becoming a youkai magician after Tamaki taught her how to become one.

Kyōki Konto: When Kyōki was born out of chaos itself and she was raised by Tamaki who found her when she was a newborn. Kyōki considers Tamaki as her mother and is not even afraid to admit that. Kyōki is Tamaki's jester.

Kemono Muchi & Tsukamu Konbo: Originally a whip & juggling club respectively, the two were given life by Okina. The reason why the two were made into living beings is that Tamaki wanted more entertainers. The two tsukumogami youkais were grateful for being alive and so as a result joined Tamaki's circus.

Tsuyoi Suji: Tsuyoi was part of a group that believed that might makes right and she challenged a higher up from the circus, which was Kyōki. The oni ended up joining the circus after being defeated by Tamaki's jester. Tsuyoi is Tamaki's muscleman.

Okina Matara: Okina and Tamaki are on good terms and it is known that the Secret Goddess helps the ringmaster with getting more entertainers for her circus. An example of this is when Okina made Kemono and Tsukamu be alive and work under Tamaki. Okina does come to the Esoteric Carnival to be entertained by the shows conducted there.

Yukari, Kagami, Kyomu, and Kasen: Tamaki is on good terms with all of the sages. The ringmaster would aid those four if they need help from the reality youkai. It is even known that all four sages go to see the acts and performances that Tamaki's subordinates can do in her circus.

Theme songs:

DELTARUNE - "The Circus" ~Jevil's Pre-Battle Theme~ Music Box (1 Hour Extended)

The Ultimate Show [Super Dimentio] (Super Paper Mario) - GaMetal Remix (2019)

**A/n: Now there is another Sage for the Phantasmverse. And also a second one as well. Tamaki and Kagami. Kagami would be explained in a entry about her soon. As for Tamaki she is based off the members of the circus along with her subordinates (whom would also get their own entries soon).**


	42. Kagami Hansha

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Touhou Project and its characters, it is all owned by ZUN!**

Name: Kagami Hansha

Aliases: The Youkai of Mirrors, the Sage, the mirror Sage,

Species: Tsukumogami

Occupation: Gensokyo Sage

Abilities/skills: Kagami has the power to make mirrors, which can reflect projectiles. Kagami can exit and enter the mirror realm she inhabits and also pull people into the mirror realm. Kagami can also make giant blades come out of mirror shards that she manifested but she can manifest other weapons such as axes and others to attack her opponents. She can even summon mirror monsters and mirror fairies from the mirrors she created and even from reflective surfaces.

Kagami's deadliest ability is the ability to create duplicates of those she wishes to. For example, if Kagami wanted to create a duplicate of a youkai, she can do so easily and without any troubles and has no limit on how many she can create. The duplicate even has the exact same skill and powers as the original. However, Kagami can't create duplicates of people that are on the same level as her or even more powerful than her such as Okina Matara, Tamaki Mangekyou, Yukari Yakumo, Yuuka Kazami, Eiki Shiki, Kyomu Burakkuabisu, Ryūjin Ryu, Misaki Hakurei, and others.

Personality/appearance: Kagami is known to be strong-willed, and cares deeply for her servants. Like Kyomu she is very serious when it comes to her job but would talk back to people whenever they are viewing through a mirror or other reflective surfaces for giggles.

Kagami has long, straight blue hair down to her calves and bright orange eyes. She's wearing a tight, silverish gray long sleeve shirt with a blue, one-piece dress. There are several dark blue ribbons going down the sides of the dress, with a large bow at the back of the waist and another ribbon on her chest. There are small, round mirrors around the hem of her calf-length skirt. She has blue shoes with dark blue socks. She had a blue mop hat with a large, dark blue bow at its top.

Possessions: Kagami possesses a magical mirror that was herself when she was still a regular object. The mirror can resize itself meaning it can be small enough to be held in her hand or big enough to be the size of a person. The mirror can even reflect attacks back such as danmaku, lasers, and focus beams. If for whatever reason Kagami lost her mirror, she can easily summon it back into her hands.

Backstory: Kagami came to being as tsukumogami after reaching 100 years of age but it is unknown at what date or the location where it occurred. But what is known about Kagami is that she is one of the six sages of Gensokyo who were present to see the creation of the Land of Illusions by the Absolute Dragon God. Like all of the other sages, she disappeared without a trace.

Kagami is the one that runs the mirror world of Gensokyo and is the one who keeps it stable for Gensokyo to be stable as well, for problems in the mirror world can affect the real world. Like Yukari, Kagami has been keeping watch on the Outside World including what mankind has achieved over the years and the events.

Kagami then observed the incident in which Okina Matara revealed herself back to Gensokyo once again. The mirror Sage then watched the following other incidents and became inspired to announce her return to Gensokyo's inhabitants after disappearing for so long. The Youkai of Mirrors would then come up with the Mirror Incident to cause after her fellow Sage Tamaki's own incident, the Circus Incident.

Kagami then created the Mirror Incident in which the mirrors had begun to unleash the mirror fairies and mirror monsters to go and terrorize people, but no harm has befallen onto anyone when the mirror monsters and mirror fairies began to cause havoc on people. The incident was resolved after Kagami was defeated by Remilia Scarlet and Sakuya Izayoi.

After being defeated, Kagami ended up having her mirror minions return back into the mirror realm. As a result of the resolution of the incident, the sixth and (probably) final Sage had returned meaning that (possibly) all the sages have returned to Gensokyo once more.

Relationships:

Yukari, Okina, Tamaki, Kyomu & Kasen: All five sages are on good terms with Kagami. All of them have been in contact with one another even when the others had disappeared. The other five returning back into Gensokyo has led Kagami to finally announce her return back to Gensokyo during the Mirror Incident.

Hansha Mono: Hansha used to be a human abandoned by her parents and was sold into slavery. Kagami ended up saving Hansha from slavery and also murdered the slavers and killed the parents who sold the child into slavery. Hansha ended up becoming adopted as Kagami's daughter, though time in the mirror world turned Hansha into a mirror monster, but Hansha didn't care for she saw Kagami as her true mother though she calls Kagami as her master in public.

Inryō, Gamen, Kesshōmaru & Kakudai: The drinking glass, the tv, crystal ball, and magnifying glass tsukumogamis (respectively) are all loyal servants of Kagami. They were so loyal because Kagami was so kind to them when they were lost in the mirror realm, even before they became youkais. Due to her kindness, all of the youkais swore their loyalty to Kagami.

Kesshō Hōseki: When Kesshō was born in a crystal cave, her birth was powerful and caused ripples in the mirror realm due to the crystals being portals accessible to the mirror realm. Kagami ended up taking Kesshō after she was born into the mirror realm to be trained and also be treated as a daughter of the mirror sage. Because of this, Kesshō ended up having love for Kagami and of course, sees Kagami as her mother, but calls Kagami as "Lady Kagami" while in public but as mother when not.

Reflection Glass: Reflection is Kagami's top mirror fairy and she is put in charge of the other mirror fairies. Reflection is treated by Kagami as if she was her daughter, and due to this Reflection has love and affection toward Kagami. Reflection calls Kagami as Lady Kagami but secretly calls her mother when not in public.

Theme songs:

FNaF World OST - Broken 8-Bit [Funhouse] Theme (Extended) [Pre Battle]

Dark Mind (Second Form) (Kirby & The Amazing Mirror) - GaMetal Remix

**A/n: Kagami is the SIXTH, that's right SIXTH, Sage of Gensokyo. I was originally going to have Kyomu be the last Sage to be shown but two more were added to Kaleidoscopic Wikipedia to basically make things much more impossible for invaders trying to invade Gensokyo and from other worlds as well. Since they have to deal with SIX Sages instead of the normal THREE.**

**Also, this Sage was made in an effort to combat WildMath55's universe with its OP characters.**

**Oh and also Kagami was based off the character Tiara from Touhou Youkai Hourousha: From the Sky and Beyond by Genichiro. Tiara was one of two of the main antagonists of that story, who like Kagami can make duplicates of Touhou Characters BUT can make duplicates of the more powerful characters such as Yuuka and Yukari. Kagami is a lot more limited in cloning than Tiara but she has more of a personality, more abilities, and can actually fight WITHOUT her mirror around meaning if her mirror was lost she can still fight people.**


	43. Helga & Seafin

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Touhou Project and its characters, it is all owned by ZUN!**

Name: Helga Calamary

Aliases: the Kraken,

Species: Squid Youkai

Occupation: The Kraken (as Lyza says it)

Abilities/skills: Helga has the power to manipulate ink and she can use it to make a bubble of ink to protect herself or mold it into weapons to fight people. She can even turn her entire body into ink to avoid being hit, but she can't do it while in the water.

Helga also can transform into her true form which is colossal and can easily match a big Suika in combat and the strength department.

Personality/appearance: Helga is known for being ditzy, but has a warm personality especially toward her captain and Seafin.

Helga has brown hair and tan skin. She has an endowed body, but her legs are replaced with tentacles, and has a hat shaped like the top part of a squid's head. Helga also wears a white sailor uniform as well.

Possessions: None

Backstory: Helga was once just an ordinary squid and she was adopted as a pet by Lyza. She was originally held in a barrel on the Flying Dutchman but became big enough to be able to follow the ship. After becoming big and going past her natural lifespan, she turned into a youkai.

Helga helped Lyza and her crew with the raids on the ships and she made it easier since Helga can singlehandedly sink an entire ship in her true form. Normally her sinking the entire ship was a problem since Lyza and the other crew couldn't breathe underwater but after all the human members became youkai they can now grab the treasure underwater without any problems. Though Lyza's sword helped before they became youkais.

Helga, Sirena, and Seasalt were unaffected by the pearl as they were already youkais, but the rest of the crew who were human such as Seafin and Lyza became youkais. After this Helga and the rest of Lyza's crew were able to become the embodiment of the age of piracy throughout the seven seas. Unfortunately, the Age of Piracy came to an end and Helga's captain along with the entire crew sank to the bottom of the sea on the Flying Dutchman. Helga was one of the few crewmates to not be put to sleep by Seafin alongside Sirena. Helga from time to time would go to the surface alongside the other still awake crew members to go and see how the world changed after the age of piracy ended.

When the Flying Dutchman was transported to Gensokyo, Lyza wanted to have the age of piracy be revived in Gensokyo and so she had Calypso create a maelstrom to announce her and her crew's presence to Gensokyo. Helga was guarding the ship against anyone trying to attack it, she ended up fighting Marisa Kirisame and Reimu Hakurei. The latter who used this opportunity to finally use her dragon heritage. Helga lost even when she assumed her true form to the two main incident resolvers.

Relationships:

Lyza Navy: Helga is Lyza's pet. Helga has love and affection for Lyza as she has taken care of her ever since they first met. Helga is commanded by Lyza to strike down ships to make it so the Flying Dutchman crew can easily steal the loot from the sunken ships.

Calypso: Helga is one of the few people to know that Calypso is a goddess.

Seafin Sharktooth: Helga loves being with Seafin for she is a good first mate along with being so cute.

Utsuho Reiju: Helga has a crush on Utsuho as the two get along quite well with each other.

Theme songs:

Pirates of the Caribbean - The Kraken | METAL REMIX

XXXXXXXXXX

Name: Seafin Sharktooth

Aliases: the First Mate, Lyza's first mate, First Mate of the Flying Dutchman, the hammerhead shark youkai

Species: Hammerhead shark youkai (formerly human)

Occupation: First Mate of the Flying Dutchman

Abilities/skills: Seafin can tame and control sea creatures. She can do so from simple sea creatures such as great white sharks, hammerhead sharks, and whales to the more legendary ones such as the Lernean Hydra, Lochness Monster, and Moby Dick. Originally Seafin could only speak to sea creatures when she was once human but now can control and tame them after becoming a youkai.

Seafin is also physically strong as she was able to keep up with the more physically strong people such as Catori and Mainyu.

Personality/appearance: Seafin is known for having a penchant for human flesh, an interest in fighting, and love for treasure. She is also extremely childish and cheerful.

Seafin wears a black pirate bandana on her head, white and black striped shirt that's torn in places such as the belly and sleeves. Seafin has characteristics of a hammerhead shark such as having a shark fin in the back and on her arms and hammerhead features on her head.

Possessions: Seafin wields a super tough and super sharp battle ax known as the Hammeraxe and it can come back to the hammerhead shark youkai like a boomerang if she throws it.

Backstory: When Seafin was young she had a rough and abusive childhood because she was sold into slavery. While in slavery Seafin ended up taking a liking toward eating human flesh due to having to eat the corpses of her fellow slaves, having nothing else to eat. However, when Seafin was 8 years old she was rescued by Lyza and murdered and devoured the slavers. Lyza then took Seafin into her crew to take care of her and protect the young girl.

Seafin proved to be a prodigy at a young age to both Lyza and the crew at large. Lyza ended up having Seafin be promoted to First Mate as a result of doing a good job with managing the crew and the ship.

At the age of 12, Seafin was turned into a hammerhead shark youkai along with her captain, who became a Umibozu. After becoming a youkai she no longer was afraid of eating flesh and thoroughly enjoyed eating it. Seafin is now Lyza's best First Mate and is one of the more powerful members since she can now easily overpower any normal humans in combat and some of the stronger members of the Flying Dutchman.

At the end of the age of piracy, the Flying Dutchman along with its crew sank to the bottom of the ocean. Lyza ordered Seafin to put the other crew members besides Helga and Sirena to sleep since all of them were sea youkais. While under the sea, Seafin ended up introducing Lyza, Calypso, Sirena, Seasalt, and Helga to the movie franchise Pirates of the Caribbean which is the favorite thing to watch by the crew even to this day.

The Flying Dutchman was then transported to Gensokyo the same way Toyosatomimi no Miko's mausoleum was sent there. Lyza ordered Seafin to awaken the sleeping members and to have them be ready to raid Gensokyo.

During the Flying Dutchman Incident, Seafin faced off against Mainyu, Catori, and Rumia. To even things out, Seafin called upon legendary sea creatures to assist her with fighting them. Despite the odds, Seafin was bested by the three cannibals along with the sea creatures she summoned.

Nowadays Seafin is still the First Mate of the Flying Dutchman and she helps her captain with the mock raids on several of the Gensokyo factions. It is also known that Seafin likes to hang out with Mainyu, Catori, and Rumia due to their shared desire for human flesh.

Relationships:

Lyza Navy: Seafin is very loyal to Lyza and is very committed to listening to her captain due to the Umibozu saving her from slavery.

Calypso: Seafin is one of the few people to know that Calypso is a goddess alongside Seasalt, Helga, and Sirena. Calypso also showers Seafin in love due to how cute the First Mate is.

Masud Akh: Seafin has developed a crush on Masud because he is so kind to her and good to the small girl. The hammerhead shark youkai is afraid to admit her feelings to Masud due to her fear of males she developed in slavery.

Catori Hurit, Mainyu, Rumia: Despite being defeated by the three, Seafin likes to hang out with the three due to their desires for human flesh.

The Flying Dutchman Crew: All of the crew members of the Flying Dutchman Crew both the named and unnamed love Seafin as she is a great First Mate and also because she is so cute to them.

Seafin's Sea Creatures: Seafin likes to have the creatures' as her pets and loves to take care of them. They are fully obedient to Seafin and will also come to defend her when she is in harm.

Theme songs:

Boss Battle - Shantae and the Pirate's Curse Music Extended

**A/n: Helga and Seafin were both based on the Kraken and Maccus from Pirates of the Caribbean. The Kraken you may know of, but Maccus not so very much. Maccus was the First Mate of Davy Jones' crew and is well known for having a hammerhead shark head on his head. The only difference between the two is that Seafin is much more powerful than him and doesn't have marine biology to her body like him.**


	44. Iesua & Satan

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Touhou Project and its characters, it is all owned by ZUN!**

Name: Satan Morningstar

Aliases: The Morningstar, the Demon, the Devil

Species: Demon (formerly an angel and then a fallen angel)

Occupation: Leader of the Demons of the Underworld

Abilities/skills: Satan has the power to lead people to their deaths, and she can do so in combat to a very high degree. She can make it so that the people she faces almost always die by her hand but some people can resist her power.

Satan can manipulate hellfire and she can do so to a dangerous degree such as making huge hellfire constructs, breathe out hellfire, and even make hellfire weapons if she loses her trident in action. Satan can even make an entire hellfire storm that can engulf the entire planet if she wanted to burn everyone and everything in hellfire.

Personality/appearance: Satan has a brash and impulsive behavior to herself even before she fell from heaven.

Satan has red eyes and long, red hair. As she is a demon, she naturally has pointy ears, two large curved horns on her head, and two black demonic wings on her back. Satan wears a black, sleeveless kimono with torn edges, red trimmings, and a burnt orange highlight along the bottom edges, as well as a sarashi across her chest. She keeps a white scarf tied around her neck, a purplish-brown scarf wrapped around her arms, and a red scarf tied to her waist. She has a short, red skirt and brown boots, with two black belts fastened around each of the latter. Satan wears knee-high socks with red bands near the top to secure them in place and she has two torn, black cloths around her wrists secured similarly.

When in combat Satan dons an obsidian knight-like armor that covers her entire body from head to toe. It is made out of Argentium, a metal forged out of the souls of the damned, and this armor is capable of enduring the hottest temperatures such as the temperature of the sun.

Possessions: Satan possesses a red trident named Lucifer's Inferno, and it is capable of causing people to catch on fire with hellfire whenever it touches or hits someone. The demon can even use the trident to shoot out hellfire or even cover the entire thing with hellfire. Her weapon is also made out of the material known as Mordite and it can kill mortals instantly simply by being stabbed by it. However, stronger beings would last longer before finally succumbing to its instant kill effects.

Backstory: Satan was created by God along with the other angels before going on to create humanity. However, Satan grew a bit jealous of her sister Michel who ended up becoming the commander of Heaven as well as get the attention of God. She ended up causing a rebellion, due to the influence of Backbeard, along with her followers, and tried to take over heaven due to jealousy.

However, Satan and her followers were banished by God along with Michel down to Earth. The now fallen Angel and her followers then made their home in the Underworld. Satan eventually became a demon and most of her followers did as well, but some remained as fallen angels. The now demon also coexisted with the new leader of the fallen angels, Azazel, in the Underworld.

Some centuries after being banished, Satan ended up regretting her actions of rebelling against God and wanted to seek forgiveness. However, she was imprisoned by a group of demon rebels known as the Old Satan Faction, who wanted to take over the world and overthrow heaven and also take it over. Satan was imprisoned in her cell but was freed from her prison by none other than Iesua Nazarenus, who actually was sent there by God to forgive Satan of her sin. While she was in prison, the Old Satan Faction was destroyed by the Absolute Dragon God, Ryūjin, after he found out by God that they were the ones that made his brother Trihexa go on a rampage and also attempted to mind control him. After being forgiven by Iesua, the demon ended up making peace with God along with her faction in the Underworld. Azazel too also made peace with Heaven as well after Satan did so as well through the formation of the Heaven Treaty.

After making peace with God, Satan can now come to Heaven and visit her Creator whenever she wants. It is also during this time that Satan ended up making up with Michel and became sisters despite Satan being a demon.

Satan, Azazel, God, Iesua, ZUN, and the Four Archangels of Heaven watched the Dragon Incident in Heaven.

After the Dragon Incident, Satan would then become one of the three judges judging the competitors of the First Gensokyo Tournament.

Relationships:

God: Satan sees God as her Father/Creator as she was created by him. Satan originally hated God for banishing her from Heaven but realized that she was wrong the entire time and ended up making up with God after Iesua forgave her.

Azazel: Satan is friendly with Azazel even before the formation of the peace treaty as he doesn't do any conflicts between the fallen angels and demons of the Underworld. As a result, the two leaders of their own respective factions coexisted and even more so after the formation of the Heaven Treaty.

Trihexa: Satan is actually in love with Trihexa and was sad to see him be sealed up. Though Satan ended up confessing her love to Trihexa after he was freed from his seal by Misaki Hakurei. Nowadays Trihexa and Satan are a couple together.

Ryūjin Ryu: Satan is friends with Ryūjin and is also the sister-in-law to him after being married to Trihexa. Though she was a little disappointed that he wiped out the Old Satan Faction before she could, but she quickly forgave him as she understood his vengeful actions.

The Demons of the Underworld: Satan cares deeply for her followers/subjects of the Underworld and as a result, they have respect for the demon.

Theme songs:

Enmity for the Dark Lord - The Binding of Isaac OST

Hericide (Satan Fight) - The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth OST

XXXXXXXXXX

Name: Iesua Nazarenus

Aliases: Daughter of God, Queen of the Jews, the Saint, the Messiah, Savior of Mankind

Species: Saint

Occupation: Ruling (Bible) Heaven Along with her Father

Abilities/skills: Iesua possesses many powers to which humans will consider as miracles. She can cure people of diseases that would seem incurable, turn water into wine at the Wedding of Cana, and was able to come back to life after being dead for seemingly three days. All of these were done due to Iesua simply being the Daughter of God and the one to free humans of Original Sin so they can come up to Heaven.

Iesua is also capable of using holy powers as well in combat. She of course can also form holy crosses and bullets as well if she faced off against an opponent.

Personality/appearance: Iesua as depicted in the Bible is known for being a very kind, gentle, and outgoing person. While she is known for being a pacifist that doesn't mean she won't defend herself and (mainly) others from harm, and of course fight people if the time comes, not that she likes it for she greatly dislikes resorting to violent actions.

Iesua has red eyes and short, bluish-gray hair. She wears a dark green headband with pointed decorations, along with having a flower on it. Iesua wears a white, long-sleeved shirt as well as a four-layered, white and blue ankle-length skirt, each containing dark green trimmings. She has a cyan bow and a red cloak attached to her neck, the latter of which she normally holds closed with her left hand, as well as black shoes with gray socks that go up to at least her knees. Iesua wears bandages over her hands, forehead, and right eye, which cover the same wounds she gained before she died. It is hard to tell, but underneath her clothes are even more bandages wrapped all over her body.

Possessions: Iesua has the same cross that she was crucified on and was made into a weapon for her to use by her father. It is made entirely of holy wood meaning it would kill any demon or demonic entities if touched by it.

Backstory: Iesua herself was present to see the creation of Mankind by her Father and their eventual banishment from the Garden of Eden. Iesua was then incarnated into the world of Earth and became a human but with the Holy Powers of God. In essence, she is fully human and fully divine at the same time. She was incarnated to be the daughter of Mary of Nazareth and Joseph.

Iesua during her life helped many people and also had disciples as well. However, Iesua was then betrayed by one of her disciples, Judas of Iscariot, and sold her out to the Roman authorities of the Roman Empire, who were pawns of Backbeard at the time.

Iesua was then crucified on the cross by the Roman Soldiers, and eventually, she died there. She didn't at all retaliate with her divine powers as she wanted to save mankind from Original Sin committed by the first humans Adam and Eve. In essence, Iesua's death was planned by the Father and Iesua herself to open up the path of salvation for all of mankind. Iesua was resurrected three days after her death and had her disciples, now called the Apostles, proclaim the Good News of God and the Gospel.

Iesua would then be sent to the Underworld and free Satan Morningstar after being imprisoned by the Old Satan Faction. When asked by the demon, she was sent by God to forgive her of her sins. Satan accepted as she came to regret rebelling against God centuries ago.

As a result of forgiving Satan, Iesua was able to make true peace with the demons and the fallen angels of the Underworld. The Daughter of God was also present to see the peace treaty be created making peace with the fallen angels and demons of the Underworld along with the angels of Heaven.

God, Holy Spirit, Iesua, Azazel, Satan, the Archangels of Heaven, and ZUN watched the events of the Dragon Incident unfold from Heaven. Iesua also went to see the Tournament of Gensokyo hosted by the Absolute Dragon God, Ryūjin.

Relationships:

God: Iesua, God, and the Holy Spirit have existed before the creation of Mankind. Yet Iesua sees God as her Father, which he is in a sense. God also cares deeply and loves Iesua as his child just like everyone else in Heaven.

Holy Spirit: The Holy Spirit guided Iesua while she was still alive on her mission to have mankind be given salvation through her sacrifice. Even after becoming a saint after being resurrected, Iesua is still guided by the Holy Spirit and the entity helps the Saint when the time comes.

Satan Morningstar: Satan was forgiven by Iesua which of course led to Satan becoming friends with the Saint. The two are very well known as Satan and Iesua come to visit each other in the Underworld or in Heaven.

Mary of Nazareth & Joseph: Iesua still sees Mary and Joseph as her two parents even after she was reunited with her true father in Heaven. Mary and Joseph still love Iesua as their own child as well.

The Residents of Heaven: All of the Residents of Heaven have love, adoration, and respect for Iesua just as they do with God. Iesua also loves all of them as well just like her father does with them.

Theme Song:

東方邪星章 ~ The Last Comer OST - Iesua Nazarenus's Theme

**A/n: Satan Morningstar has the exact same appearance and apparel like Mumumu Mikaboshi from the Last Comer, but the difference is her name, some slight changes to her appearance, her backstory, and of course her abilities. Iesua herself still looks the exact same from the Last Comer, but like Satan has more powers and a backstory that coincides with the story of Jesus Christ in the Bible.**

**Also I myself like the Last Comer and I do like the game as it makes pretty cool references to Christianity (I myself am I a Christian) and I decided to have some of the Christian touches be added to each of their backstories.**


	45. Enma & Death

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Touhou Project and its characters, it is all owned by ZUN! But this character here is owned by me!**

Name: Enma

Aliases: The Supreme Judge, Leader of the Eastern Ministry of Right and Wrong, The Head Yama

Species: Yama

Occupation: Head Yama of the Ministry of Right and Wrong

Abilities/skills: Enma can manipulate souls, take souls from the living world, and bend them to her will easily. She can easily tell when someone is lying and can judge someone as good or evil by simply observing their actions and how they react without even using the Cleansed Crystal Mirror. Enma's other ability is to turn a person's own deeds against them without even using the Cleansed Crystal Mirror. As the Head Yama, she is one of if not the most powerful Yama out of everyone and can even defeat Eiki Shiki in a fight.

Personality/appearance: Enma is a very strict and hardworking person as she is the Head Yama of the Ministry of Right and Wrong.

Enma has long black hair and white eyes. She wears a black and white dress with black decorations and one ribbon on both sleeves. She wears a black and white hat with a black emblem in front and a black and white bow on the back; the emblem and bow are balanced equally. She also wears black shoes with a white bow on them and frilly socks.

Possessions: Enma possesses a judge's gavel named Yama's Judgment, and it can change sizes to what size Enma wants it to be. If the person's sins are much higher than their good deeds then the gavel will do much more damage as it would judge the person when it hits.

Backstory: It is unknown how Enma came into existence, but what is known is that the Yama is the Head Yama of the Ministry of Right and Wrong. For a longtime Enma was mad that Backbeard and his followers were converting people to evil and so issued an order to all of the yamas and shinigamis to kill Backbeard and his followers on sight.

Enma and the Ministry of Right and Wrong engaged a rampaging Trihexa, who became berserk after the Old Satan Faction attempted to try and mind control him. Enma, God, and Hecatia Lapislazuli were successful with sealing Trihexa. Though beforehand Enma and the other yamas declared Elly as a traitor who died a traitor's death for helping Trihexa's rampage.

Later on, the Ministry of Right and Wrong was attacked by one of Backbeard's subordinates who was a traitor Yama who wanted to seek the position of Yama for himself. But he was killed by Enma while the Head Yama's subordinate Death is killing off Backbeard's followers including a traitor shinigami that betrayed the Ministry of Right and Wrong.

After the Sixty Year Cycle Great Barrier Incident occurred in Gensokyo, a trial known as the Elly Trial was conducted in which Elly was not considered a traitor after hearing the truth that she accidentally led to Trihexa becoming more enraged while being backed up by Yuuka Kazami and Kurumi. Although she was not a traitor, Enma condemned Elly to forever serve the Ultimate Sadistic Creature for life, which the Shinigami was totally fine with as Elly loved being with Yuuka.

Enma and Death would be present in Heaven to see the Dragon Incident alongside a few others.

Enma watched the first Tournament of Gensokyo and also the Second one.

Relationships:

God & Hecatia Lapislazuli: God & Hecatia are Enma's superiors and always obey them. She also has a deep respect for the two due to both their powers and also because they are kind to the Yama.

Iesua Nazarenus: Iesua and Enma are good friends and Enma couldn't help but feel bad for Iesua's death, but also all the horrible things done to her by Backbeard's followers. Enma herself actually ordered Death to come on in and destroy the Roman Empire along with the other factions, having declared it too far gone.

Death: Death is Enma's Shinigami and she sends him to enforce the Ministry of Right and Wrong rules to other yamas and shinigamis. Death is very loyal and respectful toward his boss. It is also worth noting that Enma has developed feelings for Death and the two ended up becoming lovers after both confessed their love for one another.

Eiki and Komachi: Both of them are Enma's subordinates and the Head Yama was the one to send the two to Gensokyo. Enma also knew of the two's romantic relationship and allowed the two to become lovers as long as they did their jobs well, and also because she also had a lover, which was Death.

Elly: Enma condemned Elly to forever serve the Ultimate Sadistic Creature Yuuka for eternity. She did so as a way to punish Elly for her catastrophic mistake but also can see that the Shinigami truly loved being with Yuuka and Kurumi. So she decided to have Elly be with Yuuka for life as it was the best-case scenario for the Shinigami.

Yamas and Shinigamis of the Ministry of Right and Wrong: All of the Yamas and Shinigamis are subservient and obedient to Enma as she holds the most authority and power. They also have respect and loyalty to Enma as well.

Theme songs:

Shin Megami Tensei: Persona OST~ Pandora (Last Battle) [Extended]

XXXXXXXXXX

Name: Death

Aliases: The Grim Reaper

Species: Shinigami

Occupation: Head Shinigami, Shinigami of Enma

Abilities/skills: Death has the ability to reap souls and can do so easily with or without his scythe. He can easily regenerate himself from severe wounds and can also make the regeneration and recovery time faster by taking the life force of opponents. The Shinigami can also summon souls that he reaped in combat and use them in combat as he pleases.

Death can summon chains from magic circles and he can extend them to any length he chooses; this also applies to the chains behind his back. The Shinigami can also use the chains to trap, wrap-around, and pierce his opponents' body and rip them to shreds.

Personality/appearance: Death is known to have a business-like attitude when it comes to talking to people but is very cold and ruthless when it comes to hunting down enemies of the Ministry of Right and Wrong, especially Backbeard and his followers.

In his skeleton form that he is known for in combat, he is simply a skeleton with red glowing eyes and has a pitch-black cloak. Several chains seem to wave around behind him like tendrils.

In his human form, he now looks like a human with red eyes and grey hair and wears a black suit with a skeleton motif on his collar.

Possessions: Death wields a scythe known as Deathscythe. It is twice the height of Death and its blade is twice as big as him. The scythe is sharp enough to easily cleave through all sorts of materials including adamantium. A person or being killed by the scythe would instantly die and be reaped by the user.

Backstory: Death's backstory and origins are unknown, but what is known is that he is Enma's Shinigami and serves her faithfully. Death is Enma's enforcer as he is sent to make sure the rules of the Ministry of Right and Wrong are enforced. He is also sent to deal with enemies of the Ministry of Right and Wrong such as followers of Backbeard.

Death would help with the fight against Trihexa and was present to see him be sealed by Enma, Hecatia, and God in hell. He was present to see Enma declare Elly to be a traitor who died a traitor's death.

Later on, the Ministry of Right and Wrong would be attacked by a traitor Yama and Shinigami supported by the followers of Backbeard. Enma defeated the traitorous Yama and Death killed the traitor Shinigami and also devastated the followers of Backbeard along with his fellow Shinigamis.

Death would then be present to see the Elly Trial be conducted in which Elly confessed the truth that she was accidentally behind Trihexa going on a devastating rampage. Enma then had Elly be condemned to serving Yuuka forever as her servant right in front of Death.

Death and Enma were called up to Heaven by God to come and watch the Dragon Incident.

Relationships:

Enma: Death is the Shinigami of Enma and obeys the Head Yama faithfully. However, Death has feelings for Enma and managed to confess them to her. Enma too has feelings and both ended up becoming lovers.

Elly & Komachi: The two shinigamis are subordinates of Death as he outranks both of them. Although Death is friendly towards Komachi and Elly (despite the shinigami causing Trihexa's rampage to become more destructive).

Shinigamis: The other Shinigamis are all below him and are his subordinates. They both have a sense of respect and fear for his power and personality.

Theme songs:

Let's Listen: Castlevania Judgment - Evil Symphonic Poem (Extended)

**A/n: Death is based on a little bit on Death from Castlevania and Hades from God of War.**

**As for Enma she is basically the leader of the Ministry of Right and Wrong and holds the most power over everyone in the Ministry of Right and Wrong. Though is below Hecatia and God themselves.**


	46. Kaseihime

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Touhou Project and its characters, it is all owned by ZUN!**

Name: Kaseihime

Aliases: The Martian Leader, the Martian, the Force User,

Species: Martian

Occupation: The Leader of the Martians

Abilities/skills: Kaseihime has the ability to manipulate "the force" as she puts it. This mystical ability is something that no one knows about other than the Martian princess herself.

For example, Kaseihime can lift people up or objects, choke them to death, use pyrokinesis, something she calls force lightning, teleportation, enhance her strength, enhance her speed, and many more. Though it is stated by her that there are a lot more force powers for her to learn. When enraged or angered, Kaseihime's force powers get more powerful as she channels her anger into her moves.

Kaseihime is also known to be a master tactician as she was able to organize an invasion of the moon that almost rivaled Junko's. Not only this but she is very good when it comes to combat as she was able to beat Eris, the Greek/Roman Goddess of War in combat, and last for a while against Toyohime.

Personality/appearance: Kaseihime is known for being a very kind and caring leader to her subjects. She is also very calm and collected as well, but can be angered whenever someone attempts to mess with her fellow Martians.

Kaseihime has blue and red eyes. She usually wears brown robes under which is a red dress befitting royalty, and on her head rests a gold crown with red jewels.

Possessions: Kaseihime possesses two hilts that become energy swords that are capable of slicing through any metal it touches. She is very skilled with using these blades and can control them from a distance.

Backstory: Kaseihime and the Martians were created by the Greek Goddess of War, Eris. They were made to be servants of the goddess but Kaseihime bested the goddess in combat and the Martian and her race gained their freedom.

For a while, the Martians on Mars were thriving well until they were convinced by Kaseihime to go to war against the lunarians. Before the declaration of war, Kaseihime was manipulated into declaring war on the Lunar Capital. So began the Martian-Lunarian War which had many casualties resulting on the Martians side as Mars was made uninhabitable by the lunarians' most devastating weapons.

Kaseihime and the population of Mars fled to the Dream World and lived there for a long time while rebuilding their forces. They were led there by their creator, Eris, who didn't want her creation to be destroyed out of empathy. As a result, Kaseihime had more respect for Eris. The Martian Leader also began to watch over Earth to see how they'll progress and to hopefully invade it for themselves.

Kaseihime would then discover about Gensokyo and she would have the Martian people go and fight the inhabitants in hopes of preventing them from intervening in their invasion of Earth. She also had her subjects use Spell Cards as they don't want to get on the bad side of the Sages, the Absolute Dragon God, Hakurei God, and Chaos Dragon as she learned of them through probes watching them.

Eventually, Kaseihime would start the invasion of Gensokyo in the form of the Martian Incident. However the Martians would lose and Kaseihime herself was defeated by Sagume, a Lunarian who she once fought in the past.

However, Sagume would reveal to Kaseihime that Backbeard, the worst youkai in existence, was the one who led to her declaring war on the Lunarians. As a result, the Martian leader ended up announcing it to her people and all hatred towards the lunarians was gone.

Kaseihime and the Martians would then manage to go back to Mars and reclaim it as their own thanks to the Absolute Dragon God, Ryūjin terraforming their land back to what it once was a green paradise.

Relationships:

Eris: Kaseihime does hold Eris in high regard as the goddess helped save the Martian people from total destruction by the lunarians. As a result, the Martian leader allowed the Martians to begin to worship Eris as a goddess.

Senshi Sensō: Senshi was formally a human slave and was born in slavery, but sadly her parents died by the slavers' very harsh treatment. She and her fellow slaves were freed by a Martian military force led by Kaseihime herself to both prevent herself from losing her skills through time and free the slaves. The Martian leader would see that Senshi is very good at fighting and eventually became Kaseihime's prodigy. Senshi would then be outfitted with cybernetics making her a cyborg, which meant that she would be able to live longer and be more effective as the general of Kaseihime's Martian army. Kaseihime sees Senshi as a very good prodigy of hers and has a lot of respect for the cyborg.

Kikai & Kagaku Kenkyū: Kikai and Kagaku are Kaseihime's head researcher and scientist respectively. They were the ones that helped Kaseihime make the Martians to be very advanced, even if they're not as advanced or powerful as the Lunarians.

Chishiki Jōhō: Chishiki is Kaseihime's information gatherer and it was by her efforts that she was able to gain knowledge of Gensokyo and Earth while the Martians were in the Dream World.

Tansa Hakken: Tansa is a Martian fairy who Kaseihime employs as a scout for scouting worlds habitable for the Martians.

Junko & Hecatia: Kaseihime gets along very well with Junko and Hecatia as the two are very powerful and in a way did an invasion of the Moon only better than she had ever dreamed of.

Martians: The Martians look up to Kaseihime as their leader and some even worship her as her own god. It is speculated that Kaseihime may very well be on the way to becoming a living God.

Moon rabbits: Kaseihime feels sympathetic for the moon rabbits as they are treated as dirt by their masters, the lunarians. Backbeard used this act to further manipulate Kaseihime into declaring war on the Lunar Capital. The Martian also ordered the other martians to deliberately have their blasters on stun mode when fighting the moon rabbits.

Theme song(s):

Metal Slug 3 OST: Final Attack -Final Boss- (Extended)

**A/n: Kaseihime is NOT in any way Mary Sue-like to Rey from the Sequel Trilogy. She had a millennia to home her powers, unlike Rey who trained for WEEKS and managed to beat a risen Palpatine easily and without effort. Also, Kaseihime is a bit of an antithesis to the character known as Hiroko Amagai from the supposed dead Touhou Fanfic, Defense Against the Unseen World. Hiroko can create and delete stuff with her swords which is BS and the Martian people are just as Mary Sue-like as their leader.**

**Also can anyone please tell me in the reviews send me a copy of Book 3 of Fugere Illusion? That series is dead and I plan to have a friend of mine read it. Also, it is like Fantasy Blitzkrieg in the sense that some things are corny and BS too.**


End file.
